Mortal Kombat: MUGEN 3
by Logeot
Summary: Prepare for the ultimate war as Fujin leads the remaining fighters against Onslaught and Shinnok as they and their fighters attempt to take over all reality. Featuring over 50 realities and other fanfics.
1. Prologue

            A pre-teenage child sits at his desk, tapping the eraser-end of his pencil, while the entire class watches a movie on global issues.  A couple of children whisper to each other behind him, the female teacher stares at them to be quiet.

            The sky seems to have gotten brighter quickly, maybe the sun has broken through the clouds.  But then one student begins to mutter about something through the window on the side of classroom.

            The child looks through the window, as does a few others, and all are amazed at what they see.  In the sky a fair distance away, a bright orb of light hovers in mid-air.  The children rise from their desks and head to the window, the teacher tells them to sit down but once she sees it for herself, she stares on like her students.

            Then to everyone's surprise, a dark cloud forms around the orb and spins around it.  It looks like a very odd cyclone but the cloud does not lower and the clouds don't cast shadows on the ground by the natural sun.

            The video turns to static, spooking the class slightly.

            Onboard a United Federation StarShip, the U.S.S. Enterprise E, the crew does their regular jobs as they explore the galaxy.

            A small alarm sounds on Data's navigation console.  Captain Picard and Commander Riker wake up from their empty trances.  Data studies the incoming analysis, trying to understand what it is.

            "Captain," says Data without turning around.  "We are picking up and unknown object on our sensors., twenty-thousand kilometres ahead of current position."

            Picard stands up from his chair, "On screen."  On the bridge's main viewing screen, a small spot of light appears in the middle of star-filled plane.  "Magnify."  The picture zooms in and the spot becomes a circle.  "Again," the circle becomes a large bright sphere of light.  Riker gets from his chair as well and comes up to just behind the Captain's side.  "What is it, Data?" asks Picard.

            "Unknown, sir.  Some sensors say that it is not there, others say it is.  It could be a hole into sub-space."  Data reads more the sensor readings, "It also appears to be shrinking."

            The main screen begins to get interference, for their technology, this is a rare occurrence.

            "This is one-twenty blue-alpha, reporting a UFO."  A military jet flies around another orb of light, but keeps at least a mile between it and him.

            _"We have a confirmed sighting, one-twenty.  What is it's appearance from your position?"_

            "Well, it's… stationary, … pure white, … I don't know!  It looks like a miniature white sun."  He notices something, "There's a fog or … cloud coming out from it…  I think."

            _"One-twenty, we will be sending…"  Static._

            "Come in, base zero-two, you are breaking up."

            "I can't believe he's gone," moans Ash Ketchem, Pikachu's owner.

            "I'm sorry, Ash," says Misty, "but we've been searching for him for over two weeks."

            "Hey!" yells Brock as he climbs up the steps.  They all sit on the far top row of a wooden pokémon stadium for amateur pokémon trainers.  "I gave a few posters to staff here, and they will post some around town."

            "Thanks, Brock," replies Ash.

            Down below on the grass painted field, two trainers use their pokemon, a Diglet and an Abra, in their battle.  Just as one is about to call an attack, the speakers surrounding the stands get feedback from somewhere.  Strangely, they weren't even turn on.

            Then a large monitor, which was in its early construction stages and shouldn't be operational yet, turns on to show only static.  The two pokemon are the first to notice that the strange clouds have filled the sky.

            "Has anyone seen Mugena lately," asks a teenage girl running up to a group of fellow classmates.  "She hasn't been in school the last two weeks."

            "I don't know," replies a boy in the group.

            "Maybe we should go and see if she's at home.  She might just be sick," suggests the youngest teenage girl in the group.

            "But I seen her last week," says the youngest teenage boy.

            "Where?" asks the first girl.

            "Down eighteenth street.  You know, near Mrs. Dutchinson's place."

            "Why would she be down there?" says another girl.

            A late-teenage boy bobs hits head as he listens to a disc-man, which is turned up to as high as it could.  "Could you turn it down, I might go deaf any minute from that!" yells the first boy.

            There is a loud screech from the headphones and the boy tears them off his head and turns off the disc-man.  "WHICH ONE OF YOU SCRATCHED MY CD!!" he yells.

            "Not me," replies each one, one at a time.

            "Maybe it finally broke," suggests a girl.

            But then, the disc-man begins to scream out static, the volume is still jacked up to its limits.  "What the—?!  I turned it off."  He checks it again, "It is off, there's no lights on."

            "It's broken."

            The static gets louder but begins to pulse in a non-pattern rhythm.

            A sweating office worker drives home from a long day.  He drives with the rush-hour traffic, which becomes slower as he tries to get through the downtown core.

            His radio turns to static, he tries to select a new station but they all are static as well.  At first he thinks that it maybe his car, but then his eyes notice something between the buildings, and is now hidden.

            He keeps his eyes on the road until he can see into the same direction.  He, as well as others on both the street and sidewalks, is shocked to see a bright orb of light hovering very low and inside the city.

            It's not hard to guess what everyone is thinking about their situations.  But what came next on every television, radio, computer screen, and communication devices took everyone by surprise.  Here's what they heard and/or saw…

            "YOUR WORLD WILL SOON BE DEAD!  YOUR DEFENCE HAS FAILED!"

            Pictures of different worlds, villains, and fallen heroes fill the screens all over.  Shinnok's, Xavier's, and Onslaught's voices are doing the yelling at everyone.

            "The Earth forces have failed.  Their leaders have been slaughtered!"

            "SOON OUR WORD WILL BE ABOVE LAW, IT WILL BE REALITY!"

            "A spy was placed in the group.  Their foolishness caused them their fall."

            "THE WORLD YOU KNEW IS GONE FOREVER!  EVERYTHING IS NOW OURS!  YOU ALL ARE NO MATCH FOR US NOW!"

            "NOT EVEN THE GODS CAN SAVE YOU NOW!  WE ARE NOW THE ULTIMATE GODS!!"

            "THIS IS IT!  NO MORE WAITING!  PREPARE FOR CHAOS!  PREPARE FOR THE INVASION!  …  PREPARE FOR WAR!  PREPARE FOR WAR!  WAR!!  WAR!!  WAR!!!  PREPARE FOR WAR!!!"  Static.

            On the Enterprise, the crew looks on at the screen which has turn back to normal and shows the orb of light.  They are all surprised and shocked at what they just saw, but the first thought on Captain Picard's mind is that it is most likely be a hoax.

            The F-16 pilot doesn't understand what happened but is obviously frightened by the words spoken.  While he was distracted, the ball of light has shrunk slightly.  When he turns around to see if it still there, the orb begins to generate electricity around itself.  It then explodes in a white, non-transparent wave and engulfs him.  He screams in horror.

            At the pokemon stadium, the ground begins to shake wildly and a wind suddenly comes in.  Ash, Misty, Brock, and the two pokemon trainers get out of the arena in time before the wind collapses it to the ground.

            Mugena's friends look at the sky at the shadowless clouds, lightning begins to flow from cloud to cloud until a bolt strikes the ground.  The gang runs for safety but once they turn the corner of the building, they notice the wall of white rushing towards them.  They all yell and scream in fear…

            The man gets settled back in his car so he can get home in a hurry but the traffic is terrible.  His car suddenly dies and he desperately tries to get it to turn over.  He tries it a few times, not knowing that something was coming down at his car.

            The car finally starts but it quickly dies again when a large creature lands on the hood and cripples the car.  The man slowly looks up at the creature through the cracked windshield.  Mutant Baraka brings his arm back and drives his arm-sword into the window, just missing the man.  He jumps out of the car in a panic and runs.

            Some of the children begin to cry because the television which seemed to have yelled at them.  But some of the child and the teacher are even more freaked out when another orb of light appears a little further pass the first one.

            Everyone screams as both orbs explode and their white surfaces race towards them.

            What is going to happen to these people is going to change their lives forever.

**Andrew Logeot and Elecbyte present**

**Mortal Kombat **

**M.U.G.E.N 3**

**IN****V****ASION **


	2. InVasion Part 1

            The clouds in the sky move rapidly and with unusually large amounts of energy.  The Earth fighters stand in a group, deciding on what to do.

            "We will not let it end like this," says Cable.  "We still can fight and win."

            "The tournament has ended," says Fujin.  "We lost so they're free to roam around any and every reality as they wish."

            "Is there any way we can get the tournament to restart or something?" asks Vegeta.

            "We have to have Raiden with us.  If he was still alive, then the tournament would still be fought."

            "Couldn't we just make someone else our leader?" asks Chun-Li, "Like you, Fujin?"

            "It still wouldn't do anything," says Kung Fu Man.  "They fought for their right of passage and they won."

            "But it wasn't fair.  They always had a spy close behind us," says Piccolo.

            The Sailor Scouts look away, ashamed that it was their leader that turned against them, Sailor Mini Moon begins to cry softly.

            "Don't get upset," says Trunks.  "We're pretty sure that there is something that is not visible to us."

            There is a small pause and then B.B.Hood says, "You two knew that this was going to happen, didn't you?"

            Almost everyone, especially Trunks and Cable, jump at that thought.  Strangely thought, they aren't denying it.

            "You knew!" yells Sailor Mars.

            "I was only a small belief.  There once were a few that thought her absence was connected," says Cable.

            "And you still allowed it to happen with telling us anything!" yells Raphael.

            "It's not like that, none of us believed it.  Her brother was the one—," says Trunks but is then stopped by Cable.

            "What does Sammy know?" questions Sailor Mini Moon.

            "We'll discuss that later," says Cable.  "Right now, I'm more concerned about what Onslaught is doing out there."

            "Can we beat him?" asks Rogue.

            "That's the other problem," says Fujin.  "Even if we beat Onslaught outside of the tournament, the MUGEN barriers will continue to fall."

            "Too bad we couldn't use the DragonBalls to wish everything back," says Teen Gohan.

            Fujin's head lifts up and turns to him, "What?"

            "...  I only meant that if it were possible, we could use the DragonBalls to bring Raiden back."

            "Why isn't it possible?" asks Trunks.

            Goku then says, "I don't think there is enough energy to fix this up.  Even the Namekian DragonBalls would have a hard time wishing something like that."

            "What's needed to be wished?" says Fujin.  "All we need is Raiden to be brought back and for everyone to return to MUGEN."

            "Can the DragonBalls do that?!" asks Saiyaman Gohan.

            "You're talking to a God.  It maybe possible."

            "Then let's go get these DragonBalls," says Ken.

            "We will, but I need everyone else for something else.  And you guys in too," asks Fujin to Sonic, Mario, and the others.  They all nod.  "The more damage they do, the harder it is to bring them back.  We need to keep them busy so they won't jump from reality to reality."

            "So we all get a rematch?" says Vector.

            "Yes, you will.  But I need little Gohan's help to find the Dragon's Balls quickly."

            "So are we going to go blindly from reality to reality?  How are we suppose find them?" asks Morrigan.

            "I already did."  Fujin waves his arm and approximately twenty portals open.  He then tells each fighter go through a portal, some alone while others in groups.

**"Earth Prime"**

            Onslaught soars down through the atmosphere at a high speed, heading towards the Earth below.

            "At last, you are mine.  When I get complete control of you, I will be able to create and destroy ANYTHING!"

            Onslaught gets closer to a city.  He notices something strange about the space around, but he ignores it instantly.  But then the feeling gets stronger, which disturbs him slightly.

            After a few seconds of it, he stops but the feeling continues to change.  He has a bad feeling about it.  So he creates a fireball in his hand and throws it at the city.  A few seconds later, there is a large explosion in the city.  But the feeling intensifies even more.

            "NO!!"  He starts throwing more at the surface, causing even more damage.  The feeling intensifies up to a point and stops.

            "No!  This can't be!"  He teleports away.

            Onslaught appears in the atmosphere of another Earth.  He creates a fireball and throws it at another city, causing an even bigger explosion.

            Suddenly, the feeling comes back in full force and ends a few seconds later.  "No!"

            _"Earth Prime is unreachable," says many voices in Onslaught's memories.  __"Nothing is higher than MUGEN.  Only the one or ones who created it, created us!"  "The existence of Earth Prime isn't provable and forever will be, you will never reach it."  Then Raiden's last voices, _"You're mad!  That Earth does not exist."__

            "NO!  Even in death, Raiden, you taunt me!!"  He teleports away again.

            He appears above a city street, looking down at the crowds of people who all see him.  The feeling returns and stays for a moment before fading again.  "NO!!  IT'S A LIE!!  IT DOES EXIST!"

            "Calm down," says a voice from behind him.  "After all, this is only a setback," says Shinnok.

            Onslaught turns to him, "But I was so close it.  But then it fades away from me and became THIS!"

            "What do expect.  The moment you reach Earth Prime, it is converted into an Alpha Earth.  Why?  Because you cannot be part of existence, that's why!"

            "But it does exist, I know it does."

            "Try getting more energy.  If you can get a stable connection with it, then you maybe able to make it there."

            "I have too much energy in my body already.  How am I supposed to get more?"

            "Simple.  Since there are infinite Alpha Earths, you can just take energy from them," says Shinnok as he points to the ground.

            Onslaught slowly turns to all the faces looking at him.  He begins to gather energy to kill them everyone at once.

            "Halt!" says a voice from a rooftop.  "We will not let you kill anyone without a purpose," says Fujin.  Cable, Trunks, Teen Gohan, and confused Videl stand nearby on the same roof.

            "Beat it, kid, you've been defeated.  Now leave," says Shinnok.

            "We can still beat you," says Trunks.

            "But you can't fix what has been done.  And with each passing second, we grow stronger."

            Cable points his gun at Onslaught, who taunts him to fire.  Cable does fire three times but when the bullets almost hit Onslaught, each one disintegrates and fades away.

            "You can try to stop us, but I have better plans in mind," says Shinnok.  "Do with them as you wish," he says as his body teleports away.

            Onslaught stares down at the fighters, then at the crowd below, and back.  "This place doesn't amuse me.  You can try to follow me, if you can.  But the consequences will be severe…"  A portal forms beside Onslaught and he slides into it, disappearing from the sky.

            Fujin turns to the other fighters, "Are you two sure you want to go after him?"  Both Cable and Trunks nod in reply.  "Okay, but you will need this."  Fujin puts his hands a foot apart, palms facing each other, and creates a ball of light.  He then lifts up the ball, which dims into a four-inch wide, marble-like sphere, "This is a portal key, created with my element."  He hands it to Trunks.  "Basically, you just need to think of your destination, but you can reopen the portals that Onslaught used by flying into them."

            Trunks looks at it closely.  "What if we need help?" he asks.

            "If you summon me, I should be able to here you."

            "Well, let's go," says Cable as he goes up to beside Trunks.  Cable puts his arm around Trunks's shoulders, Trunks does the same.  Trunks then hops off the ground and flies towards where the portal was, carrying Cable with him.  The portal reopens when they touch it and it closes soon after they entered.

            Fujin, now holding Videl in a similar fashion as Trunks to Cable, says to her, "We better get to your reality quickly."  He creates a portal in front of him and waves for Gohan to go first.  After he enters, Fujin and Videl fly in.  The portal closes and the crowd is confused by the events.

**Reality D453**

**Condition:  about to experience first merger**

            Children run away from a town-park, all screaming in fear.  A police officer runs up to a few of the children to see what was wrong, but all they could do is point.

            There is a loud roar from the park and then a tree, roots and all, flies out of the park.  It slams into an office-building, shattering the windows.  Small parts of the tree fall to the street.

            There is another roar, and then a large creature comes running out of the park.  The people on the street run away in fear, some even grab a child to take him or her to safety.  Kintaro begins to grab cars and throwing them down the street.

            A thrown car flies towards a fleeing crowd.  But just before it hits them, it stops in the air for a second and is thrown to the side.  WarMachine hovers above the crowd, "That's enough, Kintaro.  I'm not going to let you hurt anyone."

            Kintaro chuckles and says, "Then I just have to get rid of you first."  He lunges out at WarMachine and backhands him away.  WarMachine is forced into a building and shatters a few windows in the process.  WarMachine quickly flies back out and charges at the Shokan.

            WarMachine collides with Kintaro's gut and he pushes him into a brick wall.  The blow causes a large chunk of the wall to collapse.

            A large cat sticks its head around the corner of the building and watches the battle curiously.

            "Gatomon!"

            The cat turns around to a small group of children coming down the adjacent street, they obviously don't know what's ahead.  "Kari!" yells Gatomon as she runs to them.

            "What is it, Gatomon!" asks an eleven year-old girl, Kari.  Within the group are other digimon.

            "There's something going on over there."

            "Is it another digimon?" asks T.K.

            "One might be.  But I'm not sure."

            Suddenly, there is a large explosion from the street in front of the park.  The group decides to run up and see what's happening.

            WarMachine is trying to stay a fair distance away, but once he is too close to Kintaro, Kintaro can easily grab or pounce him.

            The five current digidestines and their digimon watch the battle from around the corner.  "I say we can take both of them," says Davis.

            "Dido," says Veemon.

            WarMachine is pounces on by Kintaro, he readies two shoulder missiles.  When they appear, Kintaro backs away a few yards.  WarMachine fires them and they fly towards the Shokan.  Kintaro manages to dodge one but not the other and is pushed into the side of a building.

            Kintaro quickly recovers and reveals that the missile didn't detonate but it is still in his hand.  He turns it around and lets go.  It hits the ground near WarMachine's feet, knocking him over.  WarMachine falls onto his back and Kintaro's plan is now set up perfectly.

            Kintaro jumps high into the air and moves down at WarMachine.  WarMachine rolls out of the way and Kintaro stomps a large crater into the ground, shaking the ground as well.  Kintaro attempts it again, he jumps high and comes down hard, but WarMachine rolls out of the way again.  So Kintaro grabs WarMachine's leg and spins his around, and releasing him at a high speed into the air.  WarMachine chips the top of a building and flies into the city.  At a few seconds, there is a loud crash of glass.

            "I retract my last statement," says Davis nervously.

            "Dido," says Veemon, nervously as well.

            Kintaro looks around the area, and notices them soon after.

            "We better stop him before he causes any more damage.  Right, Armadillomon" says Cody.

            "I'm with you on this one, Cody," replies Armadillomon.

            "Well, let's go!" yells Yolei but they all quickly notice something, "Huh!?"

            A bright orb appears in the sky in the distance but still low over the city.  Kintaro soon notices it too, he laughs at it.

            It suddenly explodes but instead of a flash, the orb seemed to be getting larger very fast.  It only takes a couple seconds for the orb's surface to engulf Kintaro and the digidestines.

            A few seconds later, the children and digimon open to eyes and are shocked at what they see.  The city still exists but the buildings and there arrangements are completely different.  There seems to be a few new buildings, as well as a bigger park with more tree and playing equipment.  No one notices that Kintaro is not in their view.

            "GET OUT OF HERE!" hollers a voice.

            Everyone turns their heads upward and sees IronMan this time, who is looking down at them from above.

            IronMan sees something and fires his palm lasers at it, but it disappears before anyone can see it.  The group moves towards the park away from danger.

            Just as they turn the corner, IronMan is punched out of the street and slides against the cement road.  Slowly, another Shokan emerges from around the corner.  Goro turns to the digidestines, his smile shows his evil intensions.

            "Let's do it, guys!" yells T.K.

            "Digi-armour energize!!" yell all five digidestines.

            "Gatomon armour-digivolve to… Nefertimon, the angel of light!"

            "Patamon armour-digivolve to… Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

            "Armadillomon armour-digivolve to… Digmon, the drill of knowledge!"

            "Hawkmon armour-digivolve to… Halsemon, the wings of love!"

            "Veemon armour-digivolve to…  Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

            Goro chuckles and says, "You don't have a prayer.  No one can beat the Shokan Prince of OutWorld!"

            Kintaro suddenly falls from the sky and stomps the ground on the other side of the group, trapping them against the wall.  "This is all that stand against us?  Children and their pets!"

            "Who are you calling pets?" says Halsemon.  The digimon advance while trying to protect the children.

            "One step and there's going to be pieces of you everywhere," says IronMan with his gigantic Proton Cannon on his shoulder.  Kintaro and Goro advance towards him instead, IronMan backs away without firing.

            "Psst!  Over here!" says another child's voice.  The group hear it coming from the doorway to the building they're against.  The slowly move towards it and go inside.

            Once inside, they see three more children and three more digimon.  "Hey, you are the digidestines… from the TV show!" says one of boys, Takato.

            "TV show?" asks T.K.  "Aren't you digidestines too?"

            Suddenly, WarMachine flies down and lands in front of the doors.  "You people stay here."

            "But we can help," says Henry.

            WarMachine ignores what was said, and sets his sights on the two Shokan.  A giant multi-rocket launcher slowly materializes on his back.  "WAR DESTROYER!" then dozens of missiles fly out and head towards the Shokan.

           Goro and Kintaro have very little time to react and are struck by the falling projectiles.  They try to shield their heads.

            IronMan sees his chance and fires the Proton Cannon.  Both Shokan are hit hard and are forced back, into, and through a building on a different street.

            "Let's go," says IronMan to WarMachine.

            WarMachine nods and starts to run in the Shokans' direction, but then Rika says, "Wait a minute!"  She and the others walk out of the building.  "Just tell us what is going on?"

**Reality G4564**

**Condition:  trapped in dimensional bubble, unable to fully merge with other realities that should.  Already experienced two mergers in the last ten minutes.**

            Street Fighters Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura and X-Men Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Gambit, Rogue, and Storm stand in the industrial part of a city, filled with warehouse and factories.  They are all confused why Fujin would send them there but, at the same time, knew that their foe was nearby.

            Sakura coughs slightly from the smog, and then covers her nose and mouth with her hands like a mask.

            "Well, we're not going to get anything done by stand here," says Wolverine as he heads towards a wooden warehouse.  He slashes at the door and turns it into splinters.

            The other X-Men and Street Fighters walk in are amazed at what they see.  Several incomplete or short-circuited Sentinels stand around the room.  Each one has a modification, some are obviously the reason why the Sentinel fried.

            "I don't think they're here anymore," says Ryu.

            "He's right," says Wolverine, "There hasn't been anyone here for days."

            "But Fujin directed us here, towards whoever we were suppose to stop," says Chun-Li.

            There is a low rumbling sound from all around them.  "What is that?!" says Rogue.

            Wolverine starts sniffing the air, and becomes confused by the scent he picks up.

            "Who is it?" asks Cyclops, "Is it Magneto?"

            "No, he replies.  "But they are familiar."

            A figure in through the doorway, a brown-hair, teenage girl in a black-blue spandex stares at each of the fighters inside the warehouse.

            Cyclops places his hand on the side of his head, ready to fire an optic blast if she is unfriendly.  The girl becomes shocked and scared and quickly exits the building.

            "Who was that?" asks Gambit.

            There is a loud slash as the wall beside the door shreds apart, a figure slowly walks into the warehouse.  "If you want to mess with someone, why don't you fight me?" says a Wolverine in brown-yellow outfit.  He extends his claws, ready to battle.

            "Just you and me, bub," says Wolverine as he extends his claws.           

            More figures walk through the broken wall.  "Wolverine, stop!" commands Cyclops and another voice.  Cyclops is surprised to see another, but younger, version of himself, who is also surprised in the same manner.

            Then several other younger versions of the X-Men come in; Storm, Jean Grey, and Rogue.  Three other X-Men appear, Kitty Pride (ShadowCat), Beast, and NightCrawler.  Not only are these versions younger, but their outfits are different.  They are the X-Men from the X-Men Evolution dimension.

            "What?  There is no version of moi?" says Gambit.

            "I can take you on," replies NightCrawler.

            Each X-Man faces off against his or her duplicate, the Street Fighters stay close to the ones they know as possible backup.

            "Stop your fighting," says a voice.  A man in a wheelchair rolls in and comes along the side of the young X-Men, "I believe we are on the same team."

            "Professor Xavier?!" says Jean Grey with disbelief.

            "Yes, I am Charles Xavier."

            Cyclops turns to her and whispers, "It's not our Xavier."

            "What do you mean by that?" questions Wolverine Evo. (Evolution version).

            "Are you the cause for this?" asks Storm Evo.

            The X-Men don't know how to answer that question.

            "How are you?" repeats Jean Grey Evo.  Xavier Evo.'s attention is suddenly taken somewhere else.

            "Of all of this, no," Cyclops finally replies.

            "Then who or what is?" questions Rogue Evo.

            Xavier Evo. moves forward, "That's enough.  I'm sure they will tell us soon."  He pauses for a second.  "Come.  Follow me."  He rolls out of warehouse through the hole in the wall.  His X-Men leave first, who all watch their counterparts, then the X-Men and Street Fighters exit together.

            Outside, Xavier looks up into the sky while the X-Men Evo. continue to stare at them.  The X-Men Evo.'s BlackBird Jet sits on the parking lot pavement in front of the warehouse.  The wind has also picked up, moving the smog away from them.

             "Why are we out here?" shouts Ryu so anyone can answer.

            Xavier then says, "That's why."  Everyone looks up to where he was looking.  Both X-Men groups are surprised again to get another BlackBird descending from the sky.  They all watch it carefully at it lands next to the other BlackBird.  A ramp is lowers from the back, which is facing them, and another man in a wheelchair rolls down the ramp, with two men behind him, both wearing black, leather outfits.

            "Greetings," says Xavier Evo.  "I am at a lost for words."

            "So am I," says Xavier Mov. (Movie version, Patrick Stewart).  Both X-Men groups and Street Fighters are surprised yet again.

            Wolverine Mov. looks at each Wolverine present, "Now, this is getting weird."  The other man is obviously another Cyclops.  More X-Men come down the ramp; Storm, Rogue, and Jean Grey.

            Gambit walks over to Beast Evo., "There is still no other moi yet."

            "I don't see another alter-ego of me either, you know."

            "Well, at least I know a Beast, mon ami."

            Everyone is silent for a moment.  "Strange, I thought we were sent back to our world," says Sakura.

            Wolverine Mov. steps forward, "Who's in charge here?"

            "Isn't that a trick question?" says Ken.

            "Hey," says Rogue Evo., "What's that up there?" she points upward.  In the smoggy clouds is a ball of light.  It's a merging orb but this one is discoloured, warped, and moving erratically.

            "It must be something to do with the merging," suggest Storm.

            "Well, that might explain a few things," says Xavier Mov..

            "But what started it all?" asks Xavier Evo..  He turns to the X-Men and Street Fighters, "Do you know?"

            They are silent for a second.  "Well…" says Jean.

            "Yes…"

            They are silent again.  Sakura lifts her finger to point at him, "It was—."

            "IT WAS YOU, CHARLES!" yells a voice from above.  Everyone turns their heads upward to two new objects in the sky above, Bison and Magneto.

"Magnus?!" reply both Xaviers.

            "IT'S TRUE!  CHARLES XAVIER IS THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS ALL," says Bison.  "NOW, HE COMMANDS US TO DESTROY YOU ALL!"

            A gigantic portal opens to the side of the warehouse and numerous androids run out towards them.  Close behind them is the monstrous Metal Gear Ray.

            The machines advance towards them…

**Reality D334**

**Condition:  Merging rate is accelerating.  Number of mergers that have occurred is unknown.**

            Dr. Doom flies in the sky and blasts at the buildings, while Dr. Octopus continues to throw cars on the streets below.  People flee in every direction, but nowhere is safe right now.

            Captain America runs down the street at Dr. Octopus, "That's enough!"

            Dr. Octopus chuckles, "I've only just begun."  He picks up another car and throws it at Captain America, but he easily dodges out of the way.

            But suddenly, sniper fire just misses him by inches.  Captain America quickly ducks down the narrow alley between two buildings.  He quickly catches a glimpse of the snipers, four androids stand in open windows and wait for targets.  They already had taken out about twenty, which litter the sidewalks next to burning cars.

            _Where are the other Avengers?_ he thinks to himself.

            Above Spiderman swings his way closer to Dr. Doom.  But then, his spider-sense alerts him to something.  But he was still unprepared for it.

            He is hit with a pumpkin grenade and is hit away.  He luckily manages to cling to a wall.

            "Watch out, Spiderman.  The Green Goblin is back in town," says the Green Goblin flies on his glider as he throws two more pumpkins at him, but Spiderman quickly leaps out of the way.

            Captain America's shield flies towards Dr. Octopus, but it curves away and hits an android in a window.  The shield doesn't scratch but the other androids, which were watching it, shoot and unintentionally hit their comrade.  Its head is blown clear off its shoulders and collapses.

            A white object flies in at another, the androids quickly convert their attention to it.  But only one, the one that has the object coming towards it, recognises it as an explosive propane tank.  The other two fire and the tank explodes, knocking the android into a wall, which then collapses on top of it.

            The shield flies back to Captain America and he plucks it from the air.  Then he hears the laser weapons recharging, he now realises that he's out in the open.

            Suddenly, an arrow flies down from above and hits one android.  A hidden charge explodes the android and its parts fly in different directions.

            Then, a figure rises up from the floor right behind the last android.  He then changes his density and crushes its head effortlessly.

            Other Marvel SuperHeroes run up to Captain America, it's the Avengers; Antman, Wasp, Hawk's Eye, Vision, Falcon, Tigra, and the Scarlet Witch.  "Sorry we're late.  Did we miss too much?" says Hawk's Eye.

            "Actually, you showed up just in time," replies Captain America.

            "Hopefully, you can explain a few things.  There are a lot strange things happening everywhere in America.  We can guess what's happening in the rest of the world."

            Spiderman tries to climb up a skyscraper with Dr. Doom and the Green Goblin staying close behind him.  The two continue their projectile attacks aimed at Spiderman, but he seems to be a little bit ahead.

            "I think that is high enough, Spiderman," says another voice.  Another flying goblin flies at him and throws some pumpkin grenades too.  Out of four, only one manages to hit Spiderman and causes him to fall, but he uses his webbing to catch on the wall.

            "What are you doing here, Hobgoblin?" yells the Green Goblin.

            "I'm here for the party.  I say we bring down the house."  The Hobgoblin flies along the side of the skyscraper and throws numerous pumpkin grenades.

            "Right you are," says Dr. Doom as he fires an energy charge from his palms.  The Green Goblin joins in but still with hatred towards the Hobgoblin.

            _No!_ thinks Spiderman as the building moans under pressure.  He quickly climbs up the side, _I got to do something.  All of those people down there…_  He reaches to the opposing side of the building, which is quickly cracking apart, and shoots web-line after web-line from one side of the widening crack to the other.  Eventually, the building becomes temporarily stable.  _Good, that should buy them sometime._

            The Green Goblin comes out from behind and throws a pumpkin at the web-lines, laughing the while time.  The attack destroys a few but that is enough to get more momentum and the top of the skyscraper topples off and fall.

            "NO!"

            The Avengers notice that, not only that Dr. Octopus is gone, but also a shadow.  They are in the path of the falling building.

            The goblins and Dr. Doom laugh as it falls.  Spiderman continues to watch in horror, knowing he couldn't do anything to help.

            [Superman theme (Movie or Animated Series, both work) starts, quickly reaches climax of theme]

            A fast-moving object flies out of the sky and pass the three villains.  "What the Hell is that!?" says Hobgoblin.

            Captain America and the other Avengers now see it too as it flies down and directly underneath the falling skyscraper.  A flying man in blue and red tights places his hands on the bottom wall and slows down its descent.  Slowly, the man touches down on the ground, still holding the crumpling tower.

            "Help him, Vision," commands Antman.  Vision willingly obeys and goes to help the stranger.  Vision holds up one part which is a few yards away.

            The people and the Avengers quickly run out of the way of the falling debris.  Just as they pass its shadow, the building collapses.

            After a few seconds, Vision, in his least dense form, runs out of the rubble.  "Did the other one make it?" asks Captain America.

            "I don't know," replies Vision.  But then there is a rumbling from behind him.  And the man comes flying out of the rumble, and floats in mid-air, a few feet above the wreckage.

            "Yay, Superman!" yells a child, "I knew he would rescue us."

            "Superman?" says Captain America.

**Reality S1032**

**Condition:  Has yet to have a dimensional merger, but has experienced a temporal merger (The combining of two points of time in the same reality)**

            "Status, commander," commands Captain Janeway, of the Federation StarShip Voyager, as she walks onto the bridge.

            "We don't know," replies Commander Chakotay.  "Our sensors are not making any sense.  It looks like sensor ghosts."

            "That was no ghost that I saw a few minutes ago."

            "Our current position has also changed," says Commander Tuvok.  "I am unable to determine our position."

            "Captain, I think you might want to see this," says Lt. Tom Paris, the helmsman.  On the main viewing-screen is a bluish planet.  Tom magnifies the image, it's Earth.

            "We're home!" says Ensign Harry Kim.

            Tuvok scans the planet, "I believe so.  But the planet is slightly different."

            "How so?" asks Janeway.

            There is a double-beep from a console.  "We're being hailed, Captain."

            "On screen."  The viewing screen changes to the bridge of another ship.

_            "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of Federation StarShip __Enterprise__.  Please, state your name and the name of your vessel."_

            Janeway is stunned for a second, "Jean-Luc Picard?"

He is surprised by the action, _"Yes, I am.  Now, who are you?"_

            She straightens up and says, "I am Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation StarShip Voyager."

            Data on the Enterprise turns to Picard and nods, telling him that the sensors are correct so far.

            "Is something wrong?" asks Chakotay to Janeway.

_            "There is nothing wrong," replies Picard.  "It's just odd that your ship is said to have been launched on star-date __48038.5, in the Earth-year 2371."_

            "That is correct."

_            "Well, the last time I've check, it's the year 2370.  Your ship does not exist in our database, it might only be on the design table right now."_

            "How can that be?  We are out of place by about five years."

            _"Captain,"_ says Data.  _"We are still unsure of the phenomenon's nature.  If it is a temporal phenomenon, it is possible that they and our readings are truthful."_

            "Speaking of the phenomenon.  There is a rip in space on the surface of Earth," says Tuvok.

            "Where?" asks Janeway.

             "In England."

            Saiyaman flies out of the portal and prepares to shield himself from the unexpected.  He stops a few feet into the strange reality and the portal closes soon behind him.

            The sky is dark with night but many airborne aircrafts cover the sky like moving stars.  He notices a few shuttlecrafts taking off and landing nearby, he should get out of sight before he is spotted or hit.  He quickly descends to the ground and tries to keep out of lights for the moment.

            Saiyaman walks down what he automatically took as a sidewalk.  A few people stare at him, he is obviously the one is the strange fashion trend.  A group of young StarFleet students look at him awkwardly.  Saiyaman tries to hide his expression with his helmet, but there is no way that he can act casual now, being in a superhero getup.

            _This is embarrassing_, he thinks to himself.  _But they seem to be so calm right now… so who am I up against here?_

            He turns a corner and sees a crowd of people, he quickly ducks back to the wall.  They all sound confused but he can't make out a word they're saying.  He then notices several people pointing up in the sky, at the spot where his portal was.

            "Excuse me, sir," says a voice from behind.

            Saiyaman turns around to a StarFleet officer.  He hides his nervousness quickly, "Yes."

            "Are you alright.  You look different," says the officer he notices his physical appearance (his "appearance" of being anime).

            "No, I'm fine."  The officer takes out a tricorder and scans him, "What are you doing?" asks Saiyaman.

            The officer gives a confused glance at him and back at his readings.  The scanning device beeps and the officer is confused even more.  "I've never seen anything like this before."

            Saiyaman backs up slowly.

            The officer looks up at him.  "Can you come with me, you might need medical attention."

            "No, it's okay.  I'm sure I'm fine."

            "Please, sir, don't hand this harder than it."  The officer advances towards him.

            Saiyaman is now against the wall and has little option.  He jumps high into the air and lands on top of the building.

            The officer pulls out a weapon, a phaser.  "I don't how you did that, but you have to come with me now."  By now, the crowd's attention has been pulled over to them.  A few more officers from that crowd pull out their phasers and point it at them.

            Saiyaman looks around the area, all there are is other buildings and a wide river or bay behind him.  He could fly away and they wouldn't be able to catch him, but there is a reason why he is there.

            "Look," says Saiyaman.  "I don't know what's going on here yet.  But I suggest that clear the area."

            "Is that a threat?!" yells another officer.

            "What!?  No!  I'm just trying to help you all."

            "Come down."

            Saiyaman hesitates and that lets the officers use force.  One fires a stunning phaser shot at him.  But to everyone's surprise, Saiyaman is able to deflect the beam away with his glove.  The laser is absorbed into building's roof.

            The officer stops to think of a new plan with his partners.  Saiyaman looks at the palm of his glove, _That barely tingled!  Whatever or whoever is here, these people are going to be no match for this._  "Please, clear the area!"

            The officers increase the charge and aim again.  "Please come down here and come with us.  We are giving you one more warning."

            Saiyaman doesn't know what to do.  But then a roar of thundering water is heard from behind him.  Launch-jumping out of the body of the water behind him is Shadowlaw's Metal Gear, the Sting Ray.  It lands on several water-side buildings, crushing them without effort.

            Saiyaman turns around to the noise and what everyone was looking at.  "WHAT!?  Is that … the Sting Ray!?"

            The officers instantly turn their weapons on the monstrous machine, not knowing what to do.

            Saiyaman hops up and flies up to its face, everyone is amazed to see the wingless flier.  He hovers about thirty yards from its jaws, it acknowledges that he is there but ignores him and scans the surroundings.

            He and the Sting Ray both notice a large StarShip approaching them, the Ray lets out a quiet, mechanical screech at it.

            Saiyaman advances, but the Ray instantly turns to him instead, like a living creature.

_            "Scanning… … Target identified…  Firing…"_

            There are four quiet splashes coming from the body of water.  Saiyaman notices four objects coming at him at a high speed.  He backs away quickly, drawing the objects higher.  He allows each one to get near him before he quickly gets out of the way and repeats for the next.  The fourth one he manages to grab on to and flies along with it.

            He examines it closely and makes it out to be some sort of missile, unaware that it is about to self-destruct by a remote function.  It explodes right in his face and throws him back a couple miles.

            The crowd stares up at the flash, more confused than ever.

            Saiyaman's costume is burnt and torn, his helmet crumbles off his head.  He coughs and grips his wounds.

            The three remaining missiles come back at him, he quickly decides to draw them away and flies into the sky.  The atmosphere is crowded with traffic, more than he is known to.  One missile opens a booster pack and speeds up to him unknowingly.  It hits him, hurting him even more.  Then the other two explode on collision and the flash intensifies.

            Down below, the Sting Ray looks around at the surroundings again.  Beside it come two shorter machines, twin Shadowlaw Metal Gear Rexes, both with upgrades to aid the bigger Ray.

            The StarShip fires its phaser at one of the Rexes and injures its right leg.  The Ray turns to the Ship and opens its mouth with a screech.  From its mouth-canon, the dense cutting laser fires at the Ship, but it absorbed by its shields.

            Laser fire suddenly comes out of all directions and strikes the Ray and the Rexes repeatedly, the Ray is showing the least damage.  Its eyes brighten as it prepares an attack.  Its chest and gut expand slightly as if taking a deep breathe, creating an electromagnetic field around itself.

            All of the readings from the StarFleet officers show that it is an EMP, but they don't worry because their technology has evolved pass that complication.

            Unexpectedly, the field changes to a mixed blue-and-red colour (but not purple).  The Ray lets out a loud screech and the field explodes outward at an incredible speed.  The field hits everything and causes everything, from complex computers to simple lights, to overload and turn off.  The officers throw their phasers away quickly before they explode and run for cover.

            After a few bright flashes, the ground becomes dark with only a few lights in the distance.  The StarShip appears to have withstood the pulse, its shields, weapons, and warp-core are offline.

            Saiyaman slowly descends from the sky, grabbing him arms and twisting his legs to numb his pain.  This wrist-computer begins to spark and sizzle, and then begins to smoke.  The remaining parts of his costume disappear and Gohan is back into his red jump-suit.

            A Rex approaches a crowd on the street, a flaming pile is their main source of light.  Inside, the android pilot analyses each one of them.  The Rex raises its foot to stomp on them, a few scream for help.

            Suddenly, Gohan appears in front of the foot.  He sets his pain aside and punches the foot, knocking the machine upward.  As it comes down, he clubs it with his fists, causing to fly nearly a mile before it hits a building.

            Gohan turns to the crowd, almost immediately recognising the same officer that confronted him before.  "Now run away from here, you're not safe!"  The crowd looks up at the 'floating human'.  Gohan creates a ki flame around himself, "I can handle them…"  He turns around and transforms in his Super Saiyan form, "… but I wish I had some help from the others," he mumbles to himself.  He flies off and heads towards the same Rex, which is trying to get back onto its feet.  Gohan punches it again and knocks it back into the air and into the water.

            There is a loud stomp.  Gohan turns around and looks up at the monstrous Sting Ray.


	3. InVasion Part 2

**Reality E121**

**Condition:  Has merged at least once but little has changed.**

            "Mulder!  Mulder!" yells Scully as she runs down a hallway to her partner's office.

            She enters the office and instantly finds him, at his desk, looking over papers.  He is surprised to see Scully all worried about something, "Something wrong, Scully?"

            "You haven't heard?!"

            "Heard what?"

            Scully grabs his coat off a nearby coat hook and tosses it to him, he catches it with one hand.  "You better come see this."  Several FBI officers run by her as Mulder gets out of his chair.

            A busy part of the New York freeway is covered with fire and thick, black smoke.  Cars and semi-trucks hang off the edges of the destroyed highway.  The cause of it all is hovering in the sky.

            Frieza stares down at the people fleeing like a colony of ants, he smiles and laughs at them.  His stare turns to the horizon, he can see the human cities near and far along the Eastern coast of the US.

            His head suddenly jolts to the side.  "What's this?!  …  A power level?  Yes, it is!"  He quickly flies off in that direction, "It has been awhile since I've been able to detect them.  Hmm… but I still can't determine who it is.  But at least I get a challenge instead of just terrorizing these humans."  His laugh echoes into the distance.

            The streets of New York are crowded with people and vehicles, most not even knowing what happened a few dozen miles away.

            On top of one of the World Center Towers (remember that this is pre-'9-11-2001'), the green Namekian Z-fighter stares around at the buildings, streets, horizon, and sky at the unfamiliar textures and appearances in this world.

            Out of his view, several black vehicles surround the bases of the two towers…

            Piccolo is waiting for the high power-level to arrive, he can sense it get closer but it's getting difficult to pinpoint because of the strange environment.

            Frieza chuckles and Piccolo's head instantly turns to him.  Frieza slowly descends out of the sky and lands on the other skyscraper, facing towards him.

            "So, it's just you and me, Namekian."

            "Yes, it is."  Piccolo hears many feet approaching but chooses to ignore it.

            Frieza chuckles, "I was hoping for Goku, but you will do."

            Piccolo grabs his turban and cape and pulls it off, both parts land near the stairwell door.

            "You still think you got a chance? Ha!"

            "The war's not over yet, Frieza.  We can still stop you all from succeeding!"  He begins to raise his power-level, Frieza does the same but with as much effort.

            The stairwell doors on both towers suddenly burst open.  "FREEZE, SCUMBAGS!!" yells one of six black-suited men behind Piccolo.  Piccolo stops powering up and slowly turns towards them.

            A balding man walks out to Frieza, holding a small, high-powered, pulse cannon with both hands.  "M.I.B.  You're under arrest," says Agent Kay (K).

            Agents Jay (J), as well as a few other officers, walk out towards Piccolo.  "Little green man you ain't."

            "Hey, Piccolo," says Frieza, the MiB stop advancing.  "Remember when Bison and Magneto were fighting the Street Fighters and X-Men?  Remember how that blonde human, Ken, was able to knock me away with one simple uppercut?"

            Piccolo gasps, he knows what he is getting at.

            Frieza chuckles, "Yes, you do, the 'Equality' property.  But…"  He turns to K, "We're not in MUGEN… and I doubt that these humans can even survive a flick of my finger."  He raises his finger at the six MiB agents on his roof.

            Piccolo runs to the edge of the building and yells, "Don't do it, Frieza!"

            Jay runs up to him and points his high-tech weapon at him, the tiny noisy cricket.  "You have big ears, I thought I told you to freeze."  Piccolo turns his head to the tiny weapon and back at Frieza.

            A small ball of energy forms on the tip of finger.  Agent Kay is the first to fire his weapon in response, then the other five agents fire.  Frieza is engulfed in a cloud of smoke and flashes of light.

            Piccolo knows and fears the worst.  The smoke and light fades away, revealing Frieza is still standing, almost untouched.

            "Hmph.  That's all you got?  Really, that was nothing."  He readies to fire.

            Suddenly, Piccolo disappears from sight.  Frieza is quickly raised upward, Piccolo is now holding Frieza's arm and the laser flies harmlessly into space.  The agents are shocked at Piccolo's amazing speed, especially Jay who was sure that he had him.

            Frieza rolls forward and uses his tail to launch Piccolo into the air.  Frieza then follows up by flying at him with numerous punches and kicks, Piccolo blocks and counters.

            The agents looks at each other, one asks, "What do we do now, Kay?"

            "We better call Zed (Z) about this," he replies.

            Piccolo and Frieza soon separate from their close range battle and start using projectiles.

            The crowd on the streets below stares up in wonder and horror at the battle around the towers.

            A pair of binoculars lowers from Mulder's face as he stands between Scully and his car in the stopped-traffic street.  All he can say is, "…  Oh my God…"

**Reality R052**

**Condition:  Two or three mergers have occurred but there has been no environmental change.  It is unknown if the mergers have created anything.**

            Cars pile up on each other on the busy freeway, some in flames.  The occupants of those vehicles run away from the pile-up and the ghostly figure who caused it.

            Down the road, a semi-truck driver with a cylinder-trailer of combustible liquid, who is late for his delivery, carefully makes it by the pile-up and now speeds down the freeway.  He searches for his exit, and jumps out of his seat when he sees the figure on the road.  He turns sharply, causing the trailer to whip around.

            Scorpion materializes his sword in one hand and ducks low.  When the timing is right, he slashes at the trailer's tires and rolls under and out the other side.  The sliding tires and their axles are cut in half and causes the trailer to roll over, the truck is caught in the roll and does so as well.  A tear opens on the trailer and it begins to leak fluid.

            Scorpion stands upright and makes his sword disappear from his hand.  The truck driver quickly scrambles out of the cab, turns to him, and runs away from him and the truck.

            The liquid moves all over the freeway and near the truck.  A connection cable lies on the ground and, once the liquid reaches it, it creates a spark and ignites the liquid.  Within seconds, the trailer explodes with a loud roar and a shake.  Large flames and black smoke engulf the width of the freeway.

            The ninja is unaffected by the flames or heat.  He teleports away…

            A few miles back, a limousine driver watches the chaos ahead.  He rolls down the tinted window separating him and his passenger.  "Sir, the road seems to be blocked up ahead.  Would like to pick another route?"

            A middle-age man in a casual suit leans forward and sees the traffic and the smoke ahead.  He thinks for a moment and then says, "Just take the off-ramp," he sits back, "We'll find another way there."

            The limousine quickly makes it to the off-ramp, even cutting off cars to get there.

            Scorpion stands on the edge of an overpass and stares at the traffic below him, everyone seems to be ignoring him.  The freeway behind him is clear due do to the fire.

            "SCORPION!" yells a familiar voice.

            Scorpion turns his head to the side, "I knew that some of you would show up."

            Two fighters approach him from behind, they're Kung Fu Man and Kung Lao.  "We're here to stop what you're doing," says Kung Fu Man, "by any means necessary."

            "Hmph.  I doubt you can do even that."  He looks down at the traffic, "But before you can try, you will have to catch me first."  He leaps off the edge and falls into the traffic.

            Kung Lao and Kung Fu Man run to the edge and search for him.  The traffic is going towards and away from them, they can't tell which way Scorpion went.  "Where is he?"

            "Right HERE!" yells Scorpion as he does a teleporting downward kick at Kung Fu Man.  Kung Fu Man falls over the edge but quickly grabs on a small part of the ledge.

            Kung Lao turns to Scorpion and attacks him with numerous punches and kicks.  Scorpion either blocks, counters, or takes the attacks with little affect and does some attacks of his own.

            Kung Fu Man inches his way upward and back over the ledge.  Only a few vehicles slowed down at the sight but continue on.

            A motorcycle drives down the highway and the rider instantly sees the two Kombatants battling it out.  He pulls over to the side of the road and looks up at them.  He watches them for a moment, Kung Fu Man is now part of the battle.  The biker begins to smile and nods at a thought.  He then revs his bike and drives off the road.

            Scorpion manages to fight against both of them simultaneously, mostly by pushing one away when the other advances.  While he is fighting Kung Lao, Scorpion teleports to the other side of him and attempts to do combo attack.  However, Kung Lao does a teleportation of his own, moves to behind Scorpion, and pushes him.  Kung Fu Man prepares to do one of his best attacks, the Smash Kung Fu Upper, with Scorpion falling towards him.  But Scorpion manages to duck the attack and do an uppercut of his own.  Kung Fu Man is knocked back, but he lands on his feet, and then Scorpion attacks Kung Lao, knocking him back as well.

            The motorcycle stops about twenty feet away from the three on the empty freeway, he then revs his engine to get their attention before shutting it off and getting up.

            Kung Fu Man and Kung Lao are confused, why would a lone biker be attracted to them?  Scorpion however is interested by the situation, maybe the biker will aid him or he may also provide a means of escape from these two.

            The biker cracks his knuckles with his hands, never taking his eyes off them.  He chuckles, "You guys are wanting a fight, are ya?"  He then cracks his neck, "I could use a warm up before my match tonight."

            "We don't have time for this!" says Kung Fu Man.  "You have no idea what you are getting into!"

            "Neither do you."  The biker realises something, "You don't recognise me, do you?"

            The three remain silent.  Scorpion is slightly worried now that he may become a problem as well.

            "Then you guys ain't from around here.  And now you're going to find out why they call me the Dead Man… or better known as… the Undertaker."  He advances towards them.

            Kung Lao and Kung Fu Man look at each other, not knowing what to do next.  Kung Lao motions that he'll fight Scorpion, leaving Kung Fu Man to fight this stranger.

            Scorpion and Kung Lao battle it out in mostly a martial arts match.

            The Undertaker comes to just a few feet from Kung Fu Man, Undertaker looks like he wants to fight but he wants him to attack first, but Kung Fu Man doesn't want to attack him in the first place.  Undertaker decides to start it, he does a quick punch to his opponents face, knocking him back a few feet.

            Kung Fu Man regains his balance, he is taunted by the Undertaker to fight again.  Kung Fu Man attacks with a couple of swinging kicks, but Undertaker blocks them with the sides of his arm and shoulder.  Kung Fu Man tries one more roundhouse kick, but Undertaker grabs his foot.  Kung Fu Man takes the disadvantage and swings his other foot at him, hitting Undertaker in the jaw.

            Undertaker quickly recovers from the blow and stares down at him, he takes a step closer.  Kung Fu Man punches Undertaker in the jaw, but the blow does nothing.  Kung Fu Man attempts again, but Undertaker grabs the fist and uses his knee to hit his stomach.  Kung Fu Man loses his breathe.

            Undertaker follows up by grabbing Kung Fu Man and turns him upside down, locking Kung Fu Man's head between his kneecaps.  Kung Fu Man can't counter this time, he's trapped in a Tombstone Piledriver.

            Kung Lao attacks Undertaker from behind, forcing him to release Kung Fu Man to the ground.  Kung Lao attempts to attack with a strong swinging punch but Undertaker does a quick backhand and knocks Kung Lao to the ground.  Undertaker turns his attention back to Kung Fu Man.

            Kung Lao gets his thoughts in order but before he could get up, Scorpion attacks from above.  Scorpion sets Kung Lao up for one last blow to the head.

            Suddenly, Undertaker kicks Scorpion in the face with the toe of his boot, Scorpion rolls off of Kung Lao.  "You didn't think I was going to leave you out this party," taunts Undertaker.  He walks up to him and repeatedly kicks him.

            Kung Lao suddenly runs up from behind Undertaker and flips jumps over him.  Without rotating, he grabs him by the shoulders and throws him with the flip.  When he lands on his feet, Undertaker is thrown away from him and Scorpion, landing on his back.  Kung Lao looks down at Scorpion, "Now, it's back to our battle."

            Undertaker inhales sharply as he sits up quickly.  Kung Lao and Kung Fu, who is now back on his feet, are amazed that he recovered from that attack so quickly.  "Dead Man is right!" says Kung Fu Man, "I don't think we could kill him easily if we had to."

            Undertaker gets back to his feet and looks over the edge of the overpass at the traffic below, which has slowed down to a crawl.  Kung Fu Man runs up to the Undertaker but before he could attack, Undertaker jabs him in the throat, making fly back a few feet and landing on his back.

            Kung Lao runs in at him but Undertaker instantly grabs his by the throat.  With an angry stare in his eyes, he raises Kung Lao in the air with one hand and Chokeslams him over the overpass and into the traffic below.

            CRASH!  Kung Lao lands on top a limousine, on the roof of the passenger compartment.  He moans in pain from the impact.  Undertaker laughs at his fallen opponent.

            Kung Fu Man is shocked at what he witnessed.  Before he runs to him, he searches for Scorpion.  "Dammit!  He left."  He runs to the edge and jumps over and land on his feet on the pavement.

            The limousine's occupant quickly gets out of the car and looks at the damage, he is furious.  He then looks up at the Undertaker and their eyes connect, Undertaker's attitude suddenly changes.  "What the Hell are you doing here?!  Are you trying to get arrested!?"

            "I was only wanting a like workout, McMahon.  Stay out of my face."

            "You better get you ass down to the arena!  You have a match tonight and I want you to win this time."

            "Alright, Vince."  He turns around and sees that Scorpion is gone.  He then turns back over the ledge to see the other two.  Vince McMahon's stare turns to the same spot, Kung Lao is gone and so is Kung Fu Man.  They look around the area, but can't find them.

**Reality D3012c**

**Condition:  Erratic merging.  Several have occurred but come without warning and within seconds.  One reality, which was a multiverse, is now a single universe.**

            This world is colourful, filled with vibrant colours and objects.  This world looks like something out of a fairy tale and stimulates the imagination.  This world is peaceful and full of cultures… and it's all going to change.

            A large white and blue castle sits on a small, beautiful hill but with extremely cloudy skies.  Inside is chaos, humanoid animals and magical people run all over in a panic.

           A fireball suddenly flies out from the air and shattering the bricked ground.  A few are thrown into the air by the blast.  A few other fires are scattered around the area.

            In the sky above, Cell stares down at the chaos with a smile on his face.  "Come on… You must have someone that will defend you…"  He extends his finger again and creates a small point of energy.  "I want a challenge," he says as he fires a narrow laser at the castle again.  It hits a castle wall and crumbles.

            A large mouse walks out of the castle's main doors to the kingdom interior, this is the world famous Walt Disney character, Mickey Mouse.  With him are his friends; Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, and triplets Huey, Dewy, and Louie.  Scattered around the castle's interior are other famous Disney characters.

            The kingdom doors burst open in an explosion, burning wood flies everywhere.  The chaos inside quietens as a dark stranger emerges from the hole.

            Cell takes a few steps inward and looks around at the strange faces scattered through out.  "Alright…  Who wants to play hero?  Who's the strongest one here?"

            "We can take you," says a humanoid duck.  "The Mighty Ducks have defeated more deadly foes than the likes of you," says Wildwing.

            "I doubt it," replies Cell.

            "No, wait," says another voice.  "I'm Hercules, I'm the strongest, and I'll stop you."

            "Not now, kid," says his trainer, Phil.

            Cell's smile grows larger, "Well, well.  The legendary Hercules… hopefully you will be better than Hercule."

            "Legendary?" says Hercules, getting ahead of himself.

            Cell walks up to him.  "Two words, kid.  In-sane," says Phil as he backs away.  Hercules glances at Phil and back at Cell.

            Cell stops a few feet in front of him.  "You get to attack first."

            Hercules winds up and punches Cell extremely hard.  Cell is pushes away with amazing force and smashes into the cement wall, a few people run away from the debris.

            "Whoa…" says Phil and Hercules simultaneously.

            The fallen wall begins to rise as Cell gets back to his feet.  Cell stares at Hercules and points his thumb at his chest, "My turn?"  Suddenly, Cell disappears as he moves rapidly and reappears with his fist extended at the same spot Hercules stood.  Hercules smashes into the opposite wall.

            "Kid!" yells Phil as he runs over to the collapse wall, "Are you okay?"  Hercules raises his hand up and muffles a reply.

            "Okay.  He's out.  Who's next?" says Cell.

            A couple dozen heroic characters run in at him, ready to attack at once.  Just before they all can strike him, Cell creates a ki flame around him and increases his energy at an incredible rate.  A sudden wind forces everyone away, even the bystanders are blown away.

            Cell laughs at the easy victory.  Then he senses something, a power-level, and it's approaching fast.  "I wonder who this is…"

            The injured Disney characters look at him confused.

            "Finally, a real opponent."  He stares up into the sky in one direction, waiting for an appearance of the challenger.  Suddenly, his head switches to a new direction, Cell is now confused by what just happened.  Then he changes to a new direction again.

            "WHAT!?  Where is he?!"  He can't pinpoint where the opponent is coming from and the power-level is getting larger by the second.  "It's a Saiyan, no one can be this strong."

            The power-level continue to rise and he still can't find the source.  "WHERE IS HE?!"  The bystanders now realise that he is frightened by something and who ever it is must be strong.

            CRASH!  A bright ball of light comes up from the brick ground underneath Cell and lifts him into the air.  Cell yells in pain as he checked and pushed in the back by Super Saiyan Goku.  The Disney characters watch the sight.

            Goku slows down and allows Cell to continue upward.  Goku gathers energy, "Kha-meh-ha-meh-HA!"  He throws a large ki blast at Cell and it explodes on impact.

            Everyone watches with amazement.  Is Cell dead?  And can this new stranger be worst than the last?

            Goku knows that this battle is not over.  Cell slowly descends from the sky, waving his hand in front of his face, fanning away the smoke.  "Nice try, Goku."  Cell begins to power up, "Now, it's my turn… to send you into oblivion!"  He charges in a Goku…

**Reality G29**

**Condition:  Merging with near-identical universes, forming a collection.  There are many duplicate objects, plants, and animals.**

            There is little chaos here, but a lot of confusion.  Almost everyone now has at least a twin, with the same memories, appearance, and behaviour.  But for them to be there, they must have a difference, big or small.

            The streets are amazingly crowded in the quickly expanding city of Tokyo, Japan.  Then one duplicate female student notices someone on top of a building, "Look!  It's Sailor Moon!"  Several other look up at the building and see her, this is a first time seeing her for some.

            She looks down at the streets and each person in sight, with a concentrating look in her eyes.  Then she spots something along a street.

            "Come on, Usagi," says Aino Minako, who is standing with Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, and Kino Makoto.

            From down the sidewalk, come Usagi and Chibi-Usa.  "Why do you guys [gasp] have to run [gasp] so fast?"

            "Serena!" yells a voice.  The six turn around and see Molly, or so they think.  "Where are you guys going so fast?  I just wanted to ask you something."

            The six girls look at her confused.

            "What's wrong, you guys?"

            "What's she saying?" asks Makoto.

            "Is Naru speaking English?" asks Rei.

            Now Molly is confused as well.  "Okay, you guys.  What type of game are you playing?"

            Sailor Moon chuckles, _They can't understand each other,_ she thinks to herself, _But I can understand everyone.  It must be because of that Peace thing in MUGEN, that's why I can hear them all in one language…_

            "Come on you guys, that's enough.  Stop teasing me," says Molly.         

            "She said something about stopping this and stop teasing her," says Ami.

            "I think she's teasing us," says Usagi.

            A hand lands on Minako's shoulder, making her jump a little.  She turns around is shocked to find another Osaka Naru.  "Hey, why are you guys here?" she asks.

            All six girls are shocked like never before, two Narus!  Soon after, the two identical people see each other, they could almost faint at the sight of each other.  They slowly move towards each and, after a few seconds of staring, both poke each other and see if they are both real.

            Sailor Moon continues to stare at them.

            "You know you're job.  You're supposed to finish them off quickly," says deep voice out of the air.

            "I'm waiting for more to gather, then I can take them out in one shot," she replies.  "Just remember that we are supposed to work together this time."

            "As long as you do the same."

            Near the girls, a portal opens up.  Everyone's attention is attracted to it almost instantly.  After a few seconds, Sailor Scouts Mini Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus run out of it.  It takes them only a few seconds to realise where they are, and then find there counterpart.

            The Scouts stare at their duplicates.  "I guess we now know what Gohan felt like before," says Mini Moon.

            A few long seconds pass.  Then a strange blowing-like sound starts to grow louder and louder, some recognise the noise as it approaches.

            Suddenly, everything flashes white for a second.  Afterwards, they turn their heads upward, the white expanding wall of a merger quick flies away and disappears.

            Usagi stares up at it, and then knocks heads with someone.  When she turns around to apologise, she is surprised to see, not one, but two versions of her, both in Sailor Scout uniforms.  But one was very different, with brown hair instead of blonde and shorter pigtails.  But besides Usagi/Serena, there is four now Amy/Mercury, Raye/Mars, Lita/Jupiter, Mina/Venus, and three Rini/Mini Moon.  But there is something even more surprising, one Amy is in a wheelchair and there is an extra person, a third Molly, who is now wearing Sailor Mercury's uniform.

            "Now, this is getting weirder and weirder," says Sailor Mini Moon G (German-speaking version, Chibiusa).

            "We can't understand them either," says Makoto.

            The MUGEN Sailor Scouts are confused.

            "Who are you?" asks Usagi to her brown-haired version.

            She looks at her confused as well, "I know she's asking me something, but I don't know what she's saying."

            "What do you mean?" asks Sailor Mercury.  The other three groups turn to her.  "I can hear you all speaking properly.  What do you mean you can't understand?"

            Wheelchair Amy strolls forward to her, "Well, we can't understand anyone else.  This group sounds like their speaking German."

            "But we hear them speaking English," Venus replies.  "You all are speaking it."

            "But we're speaking Japanese," says Usagi.  "Aren't we?"

            "Okay, this is just getting so complicated," says Mars, "We'll try to figure it out later, but we need to do something first."

            "What?" asks a few at once.

            Sailor Moon continues to look down with some shock.

            "Why aren't you doing it yet?!"

            "That group… has a strange, weak energy coming from them.  Especially the wheel-chaired one."

            "If they have low energies, they might be from Beta realities.  Their universe is not fully developed yet."

            She smiles, "I have an idea."

            A figure materializes behind her, "As long as we get it done."

            "So this is all just a mistake or something," says Sailor Mercury B (Beta, the Molly version).

            "There was no mistake!" says Sailor Moon's voice.  Everyone turns to her direction, she is now standing on top of a parked car.  "Everything went exactly as planned.  Well, expect for Reptile but that's no biggie.  And just for the record, they _are_ speaking German, Japanese, and English.  We can only understand because that stupid MUGEN Peace Property is still with us."

            Mars gives her an angry look, "Why did you betray us?!"

            "What do expect me to say.  How about… power."

            "This is not like you," says Mini Moon.

            "Exactly.  And that is what sealed your fate, your trust for me."

            "If she did something to make me look bad," says Sailor Moon G, "Then I want a piece of her."

            Sailor Moon looks around at the streets, everyone is now looking at them.  "Before we start our bout, we should go some place else."  She raises her hand and snaps her fingers, then everyone is the gathering, except for the two Mollys/Narus, disappear in a flash of light.

            Everyone reappears in a lumberyard about a two feet off the ground.  Everyone lands on their knees but Amy B falls out of her wheelchair.  Sailor Mercury B and Minako help her up but suddenly she starts screaming uncontrollably.

            "What's wrong with her?" asks Chibi-Usa.

            Some of scouts look around at their surrounds.  "Up there!" yells Mars.

            Up on a large shed is Sailor Moon, with her arms extended outward and eyes glowing white.

            "MARS FIGHT IGNITE!!"  Sailor Mars B fires an attack before anyone could stop her.

            The attack approaches her and, right before the collision, the fireball stops moving and moves to the side.  The Sailor Scouts are amazed at her new abilities.  Sailor Moon breaks from her trance and Amy stops screaming.

            A figure materializes with the fireball in his hand.  "You know that they had you," says Quan Chi.

            "I knew you were there to stop it.  But it still wouldn't have stopped me."  She stares back at Amy B, "I've seen her soul.  She has a dark energy… she could become useful.  Take her with you.  I will keep them busy here."

            From the two helpers hands, Amy teleports away.  She instantly reappears in Quan Chi's other hand.

            "Let her go!" yell a few of the Scouts.

            Quan Chi and Amy begin to fade away.  Before he is completely gone, he throws the fireball back them.  The scouts run for cover as the fireball repeatedly bounces off the ground and ignites the lumber.  The fireball bursts when it hits a storage shed and ignites it completely.

            "That does it!" says Sailor Jupiter B.  She turns to her counterpart beside her, "Let's do a double-team attack!"

            Sailor Jupiter G nods, understanding the meaning of her words.  "Let's do it then."

            "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"

            "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP!!"

            The two electricity attacks fly up at Sailor Moon and collide, electrocuting her.  But she shows little pain and continues to stare down at them.  The electricity moves to her fist and creates an invisible, electrified glove.

            "I've leave you for now.  I won't tell you where I'm going but I'll tell you this… You better make sure the streets aren't too crowded when we meet again."  She teleports away with a snap of her fingers.

            The girls quickly leave the burning lumberyard, leaving Amy B.'s wheelchair behind…

**Reality G809**

**Condition:  Has had some merging, with little complications.**

            A giant mech-warrior comes out of the sky.  Inside, the little boy genius, Dexter, navigates the controls of his mech.  He flies at a giant multi-eyed slug from another dimension (but inside his universe/multiverse).  As he battles the creature, three little girls battle a demon-like creature.

            "Come on girls," says Blossom, the PowerPuff Girl leader.  Her sisters fly up to her sides, "We got to stop Him!"

            The three girls charge in a devil, who is only known as 'Him' and wears female clothing and makeup but with crab pinchers for hands.

            "Come on girls," says Him in a higher pitched voice.  "Give me your best shot."

            Suddenly, the black ninja appears behind him and grabs him.  Noob Saibot then uses his powers to teleport into the ground.

            The three girls look at the stop where Him stood, confused why he left.

**Elsewhere**

            Him materializes in a dark realm with red flame and light.  He stands on a small island about a dozen feet about magma.  "Where the Heck am I," he says to himself.  A fall, muscular figure comes up from behind.  Him turns to the figure.

            "Little one, I am Satan.  I am your God now!" says Satan (from the South Park universe).

            "Is that so?  I have a feeling that you don't know who I am."  Him gets ready to strike.

            Suddenly, another figure appears beside them.  This one is a tall dark man in dark clothing, draping from his shoulder to the ground.  This is Lucifer (from the Little Nicky universe) and he's as confused as the other two.  "What is this place?"

            There is a small amount of laugher coming from all around them.  Then one-by-one, a demon appears along cliffs surrounding the small island, they either laugh or screech at them.

            The island begins to the rumble as something rises up from the lava.  All three Satans watch the monstrous Malebogia rise out of the lava.  He roars loudly before he stares down at them.  "You are now in the NetherRealm.  You will now become my slaves and do my bidding.  For I am the Great,… Unmerciful…  Malebogia!"

            "Who?" says Lucifer.

            "Wait a minute.  This is no way in Hell that I will bow down to you!" says Satan.

            "You will now give your powers and souls so we can open the portal, which will allow my minions to attack the outside dimensions.  And allow me to claim all souls for my own!" says Malebogia

            "Oh, yeah?  You and what army?" says Him.

            The ground vibrates more, and then numerous other islands burst out of the magma.  On each one are numerous hellspawns and demons.

            There are sudden loud screeches as the demons and ghouls, that were along the cliffs, jump down at them.

            "You will be joining your counterparts and will be meeting their fate as well!" yells Malebogia.  The three Satans get covered with the demons as they struggle for them.

            Amy B. is thrown onto the floor of an extremely dark room, only a dim, narrow light shines down from invisible source.  Quan Chi then turns around and walks away.

            "Shall I finish her off?" asks a female voice.

            Quan Chi stops, "No, we want you to convert her.  Amplify the dark energy she already has and teach her fear…  I'll be back for her soon, it shouldn't take long."  He disappears into the shadows.

            Amy begins to drag her body away from the light, her legs are still not fully healed after her accident.  She panics greatly and is horrified at what she sees next.

            A short girl with neck-length hair comes into the light, but the shadows hide her face, clothes, and colour.  Slowly, two black-angel wings spread out from behind her as the demon reaches for her.

**Reality R990**

**Condition:  Some merging but comes too quickly to be fully noticed.**

            "It was right here!" exclaims a man.  "The monster was right here!  It almost took my head off!"

            "Calm down, sir," says a police officer.  "We can't understand you when you talk that fast."

            Another officer looks at his notepad, "Okay.  It was a creature about seven feet tall, ugly looking, super-strong, and… has swords on his arms?"

            "Yes!" says the man.  "I'm sure there are witnesses.   And, and look at my car."  He points at his car, which has been pushed to the curb to allow traffic to continue.  "Can you explain that?!"

            "Not yet, but we will."

            Suddenly there is a sonic boom, and their attention is directed upward for a moment.

            Majin Vegeta flies over the city in a flash.  He searches for his opponent or opponents, knowing that it should be close by.

            Down below, a subway train travels aboveground to get to its next destination.  But when the train passes under a highway overpass, a tall figure appears on top of the second last passenger car.  Mutant Baraka looks around at the fast-moving scenery and notices a ball of light in the sky.  He recognises it and lets loose a mighty roar, that scares the passengers inside.

            Majin Vegeta instantly notices him and heads down towards him.  He lands on the last car and stares at him.

            "Well, isn't it the traitor, himself," says Baraka is a deep, mutated voice.  "But I'll let you have a chance to redeem yourself.  Join the winning team, and I'm sure that Onslaught will let you live."

           A helicopter flies down from the sky to see what the flash of light was.  Once they see two people on top of the train, they keep their video camera aimed at them.

            The train goes under another highway and then re-enters the ground.  The copter moves along the ground in hopes that they will reappear at the next ground exit.

            Vegeta walks forward, with very little space over his head remaining.  Baraka kneels down slightly so he won't be knocked off accidentally.  Vegeta tills his head at incoming obstacles that come close to his head.

            Vegeta doesn't change his expression, Baraka gets worried.  "Hey!  You know that I'm much stronger now."  He extends his blades from his arms, "I can take you now."

            Vegeta stops right in front of him and stretches his hand as if he wants it to be shook.  Baraka retracts his blades, he can't believe that it worked.

            "I doubt that."  Vegeta creates a quick ball of energy in his other hand and throws it at the defenceless Baraka.  Baraka forces down to the next car, but rolls onto his feet and quickly re-extends his blades again.  Vegeta charges in at him.

            Passengers inside listen to rapid footsteps above them, some are curious while others are spooked.

            Baraka tries to slash Vegeta into chunks but is only able to get a few bad scratches.  He brings his arm down, in an attempt in splitting Vegeta down the middle, and the blade tears through the roof.  The people inside are not hurt but quickly move away in fear, most evacuate to neighbouring cars.

            Vegeta tries to take the advantage but forgets to watch for incoming obstacles and gets slammed in the head.  He falls through the weakened roof and into the car.  The people are shocked to see a muscular, blond man at that moment to fall through.  But then Baraka comes down as well, and everyone jumps at the sight of him.  The remaining few evacuate the car like they should have done.

            _"Train A3, proceed pass your next stop,"_ says the radio to the engineer.  _"DO NOT stop until you see the police."_

            The engineer turns on a microphone, "Can you tell me why?"

_            "I was just told to tell you this, I don't know why."_

            People at the next, all who are waiting for the train, hear the train coming and get ready to get on.  To their surprise, the train continues by at a high-speed and with a roar.

            Baraka and Vegeta battle each other with neither one getting the upper-hand too long.  After a moment of the dim-lit battle, the train comes out of another tunnel entrance and the sun shines down through the ripped roof.

            The helicopter comes back at the train again and continues to film.  The battle slows down when they hear sirens approaching fast.  And the train is starting to slow down.  But the two continue to fight.

            The police gather along a building as the train slows down.  They get ready to draw their weapons and, if necessary, fire.

            Suddenly, the wall of the car burst open and Baraka screams as he flies through the air and into the city.

            As the police watch him, Vegeta burst out of the car in a flash of light and pursues his opponent.


	4. InVasion Part 3

**Reality V181**

**Condition:  Some merging but not much change occurring.**

            Mugena jumps out of a portal and quickly looks around for her possible opponent.  But there isn't many people around her and everyone that is there are distracted by something.  She comes out of the alley that she came into.

            She then notices something.  "Hey!  I know this place."  She walks onto the sidewalk and notices other familiar sights.  "I'm back home?!"

            A few minutes later, Mugena is walking towards the busiest part of her town, the mall of course.  If someone or something was going to strike a place close by, they are likely to do it here.

            People notice her strange outfit and give her a stare.  _This is getting so embarrassing,_ thinks Mugena.

            "Mugena," yells a familiar voice from the distance.  She turns to look behind her and sees Dr. Lopes running up to her with a woman.

            "Mom!?"

            Mugena's mom grabs her and hugs her tight, "I was worried.  Where were you?"

            Mugena jokes by moaning in pain.  She looks over her mom's shoulder to Lopes, "Did I miss something?"

            Lopes shakes his head as a negative reply.  "She thought something happened to you."

            Her mom lets go, "I thought there was something happening to you.  I mean, you were away everyday for last two weeks and then you just disappear for five days—."

            "Three, Mom."

            "It doesn't matter.  You said that you were helping Lopes and staying at a friend's.  But you were never at either."

            "You worry way too much, Mom."

            "Maybe we should just leave," suggests Lopes.  Mugena's mom turns and gives him an angry look, showing that she is still mad at him for lying to her about Mugena's actions.

            "We _should_ go home," she says.  She pulls Mugena's arm.

            Mugena breaks her grip, "No, Mom.  I can't go home yet.  I'm sorry but I can't."  Her mom looks at her with a shocked look on her face.

            Suddenly, she hears more people shouting towards her.  She turns around and sees her friends running towards her, three boys and three girls; Joe, Andy, J.R., Susan, Tina, and Liz.  _This is going to get even more embarrassing_.

            "Where have you been, Mugena?" asks Joe, the oldest boy of the group.

            "What's with those clothes?" asks Tina, the middle girl.

            "I don't have time to explain," says Mugena.  _Please, something happened to end this now,_ she silently prays.  She slowly backs away from them, which doesn't feel too go for her but she can't stay around to long.

            "You've changed a lot," says J.R., the youngest boy.  Mugena looks away from them disappointed.  She would like to tell them, but she doesn't have time to tell them now.

            The sound of thunder is heard from the sky above them, but when they look up, they don't see anything and barely any clouds.  But then there are more thunder is heard.

            "You guys better get out of here!  All of you!"  They don't move, "Trust me!"

            BANG!  A rapid falling object hits a nearby park car in the parking lot and explodes.  Mugena knows that her opponent has arrived.

            A bowling-ball sized, metal orb rolls out of the fire and stops in the middle of road in front of Mugena.  "What is that?" says a few people.

            The orb melts into a liquid and seems to evaporate.  Then a figure materializes out of thin air.  It is first transparent, then a silver solid figure, and then a male African-tribe human.  It is wearing tight clothing and has only a pony-tail for hair.  It opens its eyes and stares at her.

            Mugena gulps loudly.

            It points at her and yells in a human voice, "Mugena, member of the first enemy team with leader Raiden.  I am Unit 327 of Model 1932.  You are late for your death and I will make sure that you will become that."

            The bystanders are shocked at what they heard, especially those who know Mugena.

            "You're a Borg android from the future, aren't you?!"

            "You are correct.  But the human resistance calls me Liquid-X."  He looks at the people around them, "You better tell them to run."

            "It's not like I didn't already do that."  Her body morphs into Mai-Mugena, everyone around them is shocked even further.  Her mother almost faints, which pulls Mugena's attention to them a little.

            "Don't worry about your family and friends.  I'm sure that Dr. Lopes can tell them everything… while I dismember you."

            Mai-Mugena growls and then charges in at Liquid-X.  She does Mai's elbow charge but Liquid-X ducks below the attack performs a rising rocket kick to Mai-Mugena's ribs.  Mugena takes the blow and lands on her feet.

            "You can't win.  I know all of fighters you can impersonate and all of their moves."

            "You think you are winning?" says Mugena as she morphs from Mai to Chun-Li.

**Reality I493**

**Condition:  A few mergers have occurred but the mergers have taken different times and worlds and created a strange Earth.**

            "King Arthur!  King Arthur!" yells a castle servant as he breaks into the main throne room.  A middle-aged king sits on his throne but is obviously has had his attention on other things.  The servant bows at the steps to the throne, "My King, your peasants are worried.  They all fear that sorcery has come over the land once again."

            "I've heard this."

            "Then what shall we do, my King?"

            "There is little that we can do," says an old man's voice.  To the side of the room comes the lead wizard, Merlin.  "I can no longer see our fate.  Something has blocked my view."

            "Do you know what caused this?" asks the King.

            "As my vision is blocked, I am now also seeing more.  I can now see… more magic being used.  There are many within your borders, hundreds.  But I can see the dark magic close by."  He suddenly pauses with his mouth gaping.

             "What is it, Merlin?"

            There is a moment before he breaks from his trance.  "My King, gather your Knights.  We must set out."  Merlin walks back into the same door he came out of.

            King Arthur looks at his servant, "Tell the villagers to come inside the castle walls.  If Merlin is worried, then we have reason to be."

            "Yes, my liege."  The servant leaves through the main doors.  King Arthur stands up and reaches for his sword, Excalibur, which lied on table beside his throne.

            A few school students, each one in a floor-length robe, walk by a candle-lit corridor.  They soon walk by a statue and continue on without noticing something in the shadows.

            "Psst!  Mikey!  Donny!" whispers Leonardo's voice.  Slowly, two more shadows emerge from the statue's shadow and look up at the ceiling.  Leonardo stands on the beams in a darken spot, "You guys should be up here.  You would be trapped if you are spotted."  Michelangelo and Donatello quickly come out and walk jump up to the ceiling.

            Raphael, who is kneeling at a spot down the hallway, signals for them to come over.  When they arrive, he turns their attention to a busy hallway that intersects theirs.

            "They're all children," notes Raphael.

            "Must be a school or something," says Donatello.

            "Or a cult," jokes Michelangelo as he notices the similar robes.  Donatello slaps him on the side of the head.

            They eavesdrop on a few conversations.  There hear some keywords like 'classes' and 'spells' but it gets hard to listen in on a packed hallway.

            "Did she say pizza?!"

            "Shut up, Mikey," says Leonardo.

            Meow.  A cat appears on the beam on the other side of the busy hallway.  "How did that get up here?" says Raphael.  It meows again and comes closer to them.  "Shoo cat," he yells in a whisper.

            A long red-haired, female student looks up and instantly notices the cat.  She doesn't understand what it is looking or how it got up there.

            "Hermione!" yells a voice.

            The student turns her attention downward and sees two male students down the hallway.  "Harry!  Ron!" she says before she runs up to them.

            "Do you have a clue what's going on?" asks Ronald Weasley.

            "I haven't, looks like no one does," replies Hermione Granger.

            "Maybe Dumbledore has found out what is going," suggests Harry Potter.  "Perhaps she should find him."

            "We should consult the other teachers for their services," says Dumbledore to a stranger at a table with him.  There is a knock at the door, "Come in."

            The door opens inward and in comes a tall, chin-length black-haired man.  "I hope I'm not disturbing you but—," he suddenly notices the stranger.

           Dumbledore stands up from his chair as well as the other man.  "Don't worry, Professor Snape, he's a friend not foe.  We just met, this Gandolf the Grey."

            Gandolf stretches out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

            Snape shakes, "As am I," he says with some suspicion.

            "Is there a reason why you are here, Snape?" asks Dumbledore.

            "Yes, there is.  We don't know what is going on and we thought we should call an emergency meeting."

            "I was thinking the same."  He turns to Gandolf, "May you be able to join us?"

            "Yes, why of course," replies Gandolf.

            "Well, we better get going, come along."  Dumbledore walks towards the door.

            Snape gets a long look at Gandolf.  "There is no reason to fear me," says Gandolf.  He begins to walk toward but suddenly stops when he sees something.

            Dumbledore is frozen in his tracks as a fist with two long spikes are only a few millimetres from his forehead.  "Don't even try to use your magic," warns Psycho Shredder, "or your blood will only be the first to be spilled."

**Reality H94**

**Condition:  Heavy merging but with little after affect.**

            "Where…  Where are we?" asks Morrigan.

            "How should I know!" replies Baby Bonnie Hood as she places her basket to her hands for easy access.

            They stand on a dimly-lit street in an abandoned town.  The area is obviously late twentieth century but the atmosphere is damp and mysterious.

            A screech and a scream are heard in the distance, B.B.Hood instantly recognizes the sounds.  "There are vampires here."

            "I don't think that'll be all."

            A large creature scampers by the edge of a building, both girls turn to the noise but are too late to see what it was.  Another runs pass on the opposite building on the street, again they are too late to see what it was.

            Morrigan backs to the side of a building, so that nothing could sneak up on her.  She slides down to a broken window of a toy store and quickly takes a look inside.

            "Hi!"  Morrigan jumps at the child's voice, B.B.Hood pulls out an uzi and points it at the window.  "I'm Chucky.   Hey!  Wanna play?" says a torn up three-foot male doll.

            B.B.Hood moans in anger and puts gun down to her side, "Just a stupid doll."

            "I'm Chucky.  What's your name, bitch?"

            B.B.Hood and Morrigan are shocked at what they thought they heard.  "What did it say?" asks Morrigan.

            "I like to be hugged."

            The two girls stare at it for a moment.  B.B.Hood soon shakes her head and continues on down the street, Morrigan stares at it a little while longer before follower her partner.  As they leave, the Chucky doll's head turns to them.

            An inferred-visor stares down at the two from almost directly above.  An alien language line the sides of the visor.

            The two girls get to the end of the street and are surprised to find a body of water at the end of the street.  It is definitely out of the ordinary, the lake appears to have been recently placed there because the street hasn't ended yet and the buildings are half gone.  On the other side of the lake is narrow ridge of a forest and a pair of cabins, and then the city continues around it.  "The merging must have screwed this place up," suggests Morrigan.

            The quick movement of feet is heard, B.B.Hood pulls out her second uzi and aims at anything that moves.  A trashcan is knocked over and she turns to it, fighting a couple rounds from her weapons.  She stops when she realises that there is nothing but the trashcan.  She puts her guns down, "Who's messing with me!?" she yells.

            Suddenly, she is pounced on by a large black creature, Morrigan jumps back at the surprise.  B.B.Hood squirms around as the creature tries to bite her.  Morrigan tries to think of a plan.

            She suddenly hears a splash and quickly turns around, but again there is nothing there but the lake.

            B.B.Hood finally is able to raise her arm and fires bullet after bullet into the creatures head.  It releases her while it screams in pain.  Its green blood splashes on her arm, "AHH!  IT BURNS!!"  She quickly wipes it away with her clothing, it wipes the acid away but it still burns.

            Morrigan grabs her from the side, "Come on, I'll take you—."  She gasps as she turns around to a tall, wet zombie with a white, cracked goalie mask.  This is the never-dead murder, Jason Voorhees.  She takes a step back as the man raises a machete to strike them.  

            Then without warning, another creature pounces on Jason and pushes him to the ground.  The two battle it out with neither getting the upper-hand.  Morrigan and B.B.Hood turn to a noise and see dozens more of these creatures, these Aliens.

            Morrigan jumps up and a pair of miniature booster-jets pop down from her wings.  She flies off over the water just as the Aliens were about to strike.

            As they evade from them, Jason throws the Alien to side.  He gets up and is pounced on by two more, which causes them to go into the water.

            The inferred-visor watches the underwater battle until they go out of sight.  It then turns to the remaining Aliens and then to the two girls.

            Morrigan and B.B.Hood reach the other side, B.B.Hood does look so good.  "We got to find you some medicine."

            "I'll be fine."

            "Aw.  Is she hurt?" asks a familiar voice.  They look down the new street and are shocked to see the Chucky doll standing on its own two feet with its hands behind its back.  "Chucky forgot to tell you the rules.  You got to play with Chucky."  It pulls out a nine-inch knife from behind and then says in a deep voice, "Or else Chucky gets to play with you."

**Reality F653**

**Condition:  Some merging**

            "What is this place?" asks MewTwo.

            He looks around at a rainforest jungle, he can hear all sorts of sounds and noises, far and near.

            He suddenly shifts his head to the side, "He's near."

            In the shadows of a few trees, Mutant Ermac's eyes cast an eerie glow.  "Come and face me."

            MewTwo bolts out of the rainforest and into the sky and heads into the direction of Ermac's physic-reading.

            Ermac stares up at the sky and tracks MewTwo's movements.  MewTwo suddenly breaks through the treetops to the ground.  He straightens his body and stares at Ermac.

            "It's about time you go here.  I knew that our last encounter wouldn't be the last."

            "And I'm sure that this will be," adds MewTwo.

            "Such small words for a mutated animal, a freak of nature."

            "And then what are you suppose to be?  A _normal_ freak of nature."

            "No," Ermac begins to charge up.  "I am a GOD!!"  He unleashes the psy-orb at MewTwo at a fast velocity.

            MewTwo does a short-range teleport and quickly creates a psy-blast of his own, Ermac quickly creates another.  Both fire at the same time and the collision causes a burst of light and energy.

**Reality I431**

**Condition: Some merging, but some severe weather affects.**

            MegaMan flies through the air over trees as a raging thunderstorm roars above.  Kirby and Pikachu grab tightly onto his back as they search for a place to land.  They eventually find one a small settlement.  They find a train station and quickly go inside for shelter.

            "That's a wild one out there," comments MegaMan.

            "Pi kachu."

            Kirby doesn't say anything, like usual.

            "Hope the lightning will be our only problem here."

            "Pi?"  Pikachu looks around at his surrounds and sort of recognizes the place.  He leaps down to the floor and studies it closely.  "Pika!"

            "What is it?  Something the matter?"

            Pikachu suddenly bolts out of the station.

            "We better follow him," MegaMan says to Kirby, who nods in reply.  They soon run out after the electrical mouse.

            About a quarter-mile away, Ash, Misty, and Brock hide inside a Pokémon centre for shelter from the storm.

            Ash thinks he hears something very faintly in the distance.  "Wha…?"

            "What is it, Ash?"

            Ash runs over to the glass doors and stares down the path between the small buildings.  "I thought I heard something."

            Then there is a faint cry, "Pika!!"

            Ash hears it instantly and bursts out through the door.

            "Ash, come back!" yells Brock as he and Misty follow him outside.

            Pikachu continues running towards something.  MegaMan and Kirby are a fair distance behind.

            Ash runs out with barely any sense of direction, just following the cry.

            "PIKA!" yells Pikachu as he sees his master.

            "PIKACHU!" yells Ash when he now sees that it is truly him.  After being separated for almost two weeks, they are finally reunited.

            After a few long seconds off the reunion, Misty and Brock come up from behind Ash.  "Hey, look!  It's Pikachu!" says Brock.

            "Wow!  He actually made it back to Ash after all this time," says Misty.

            "I don't care anymore how long it was," says Ash happily, "He finally came back to me."

            "Pi ka chu."

            "But why did you run away in the first place?" asks Ash.

            "Pika?"  He turns around to see where the others are and sees them coming around a corner.  Pikachu stands up on Ash's cradling hands and waves to them, "PIKA PI!!"

            "Who are they?" asks Ash.

            MegaMan and Kirby run up to the four and stop a few feet away.  Neither side can say anything, both are kind of speechless.

            Brock breaks the silence, "That's a strange looking pokémon."

            Kirby looks at three new faces and turns to Pikachu.  He tries to talk to him with confused expression.

            "Pika pi ka."

            "Are you a pokémon trainer?" asks Misty to MegaMan.

            MegaMan is surprised by the question.  He rubs the back of his helmet and replies, "No, I'm not… mostly because I don't know what that is?"

            A few large bolts of lightning strike the surrounding area simultaneously.  No one is scared much by the noise.

            "Why was Pikachu with you?" asks Ash.  "Are you just bringing him back to me?"

            "Bring him back?  …  No, not really.  There are more important matters at hand."

            BANG!  Another lightning strike.

            "We better get back to the center before we get hit," suggests Brock.

            "Come on, we'll take you there," adds Misty.  She, Brock, and Ash begin to run away but quickly stop when they realize that they weren't following them.  Ash stopped when Pikachu jumped from his arms and ran back to MegaMan and Kirby.

            "Pi."

            "What's going on?" asks Ash.

            "We can't leave yet," replies MegaMan.

            "Are you guys insane?!" yells Misty.

            Suddenly, Kirby and Pikachu get worried as they sense something around them.  Thunder continues to roar above them.

            "He's here," says MegaMan as he looks down at the two.  He then yells at the pokémon trainers, "You three better get out before—."  Several bolts of lightning strike the ground nearby.

            Everyone, after shielding themselves from the light and noise, turns to an electrical, glowing orb.  Inside, the purple ninja stares at them with lit eyes.

            "Buster Mode change!" yells MegaMan.  "To… the Lightning Buster!"  His armour changes to a light blue colour.

            Pikachu and Kirby stand beside him and get ready to fight, MegaMan places his free hand on his buster to fire.  Mutant Rain's bubble dissipates and he lands on the ground.  Lightning continues to strike the ground within a mile radius.

**Reality J43**

**Condition:  some environmental changes.**

            In a mountainous region in China, Sub-Zero stands on top of a high mountain top and stares down at the surroundings.  The vast fields of plantations and farmlands are completely covered in snow and ice.  There is no sign of life, the only noise is the sound of the cold wind.

            "So, you have decided to join me, brother!" yells a voice.

            Sub-Zero turns around and sees Mutant Sub-Zero a couple dozen yards away, engulfed in a miniature blizzard.  "You are not my brother.  My brother—."

            "—died several years ago.  But now, I am reborn.  And, thanks to Onslaught, I have surpassed my potential and now a God of the Ice and Snow."

            "You're nothing but a clone, I don't even believe you have a soul."

            Mutant Sub-Zero laughs.  "Your powers are still far too small compared to mine, yet you still came alone to fight me."  He goes into his fighting stance, "Well, attack me brother."

            Sub-Zero charges at him and yells out a battle roar.  Just when he is only a few feet away, Sub-Zero materializes an ice-sword to strike his cloned-brother.  The blizzard quickly causes him to disappear.

            CLANG!  His ice-sword collides with another.  He then realises that Mutant Sub-Zero has an ice-sword of his own.

            "You cannot beat me."  Mutant Sub-Zero grabs Sub-Zero's sword-hand and pulls it away for him to strike.  As he brings his sword down, Sub-Zero quickly slides underneath, between his legs.  He quickly flips upward and brings his sword down.  With a fast movement, Mutant Sub-Zero backhands him away and causes both of them to lose their sword which shatter.

            The two face off against each other again.  Mutant Sub-Zero then creates an ice-orb but all it really does is increase the intensity of the blizzard.  Soon, everything goes white.

**Reality M43**

**Condition:  average merging**

            "So… this is called Tokyo-3, huh?" says Venom as he kneels vertically on skyscraper.  "Ooh, this is going to be fun to terrorize."

            After just catching a ride on a high-speed jet, Venom has travelled from Sydney, Australia to Tokyo-3, Japan in a matter of moments.  Already, he has terrorized the city and its population and has travelled north to stir up more trouble.

            Venom leaps off the building, using a web-line to swing away, as a giant mech comes into sight near the building.

            "What exactly are we looking for?" asks Shinji, pilot of Eva-01.

            _"We are looking for anything!" _exclaims Asuka over the com-system, she's the pilot for Eva-02.  _"Now, just shut up and only talk if you see an angel or something."_

            "Well, this place looks high tech," comments Knuckles.  He and the Freedom Fighters stand on top of one of many tall buildings overlooking the city.

            "We better get on the move," says Sally.  "Sonic and Knuckles, you go through the street.  Tails and Bunnie will search through the air.  Rotor and I will stay here and see if we can find a computer to get an advantage."

            "Got it, Sally," says Tails as he gives a thumbs-up.  Everyone then gives each a thumbs-up, except Knuckles who is watching something amongst the buildings.

            "What's a thing?" asks Knuckles.  Everyone looks in his direction and sees a tall humanoid-shaped creature moving between the buildings.  It's not hiding but searching for something.

            "There is only one way to find out," says Sonic.  He then leaps off the building.  Knuckles follows him.

            "I guess that's our cue," says Bunnie as she turns on her leg-rockets and propels herself upward.  Tails spins his twin tails and flies like a helicopter.  The two fly off in the same direction at Sonic.

            "We didn't tell them where we should meet up," points out Rotor.

            "I'm sure we will have some safety in groups.  But I'm also sure we will be able to meet somewhere."  Sally and Rotor head towards a stairwell door and descend into the skyscraper.

            Sonic is watching the ground closely as he falls.  He times it just right to do a Sonic Spin and it allows him to take off at a fast speed once he touches the ground.

            Knuckles dives through the air to pick up speed and turns sharp at the ground, allowing him to sprint at the same speed as his decent.

            Both head towards the giant, not knowing what to expect.

            _"Shinji!  Asuka!"_ says Misato's voice on the com-system.  _"We have spotted two objects inside the city."_

            "Where!?" asks Shinji with Asuka simultaneously.

_            "Both are heading your way, Shinji.  Head over to his location, Asuka."_

            "Well, how long until I see them?"

_            "Maybe not even five minutes.  They are coming extremely fast but we don't know exactly where they're heading.  Just keep your eyes open for them."_

            Bunnie and Tails fly amongst the towers to search around the city.  Suddenly, they hear a voice taunting them.

            "What!?  No Parker!  It always seems like he's keeping away from us."

            "Up there!" yells Tails as he points at the side of a building.

            Eddie Brock crouches on the side of a building and stares at them.  "Oh well, an oversized Bunnie and Fox can keep us entertainment for awhile."  He transforms in to Venom.  "Hey!  Maybe they can keep us from finding the secret entrance to their base."

            "A secret entrance?" asks Bunnie.  "How would you know if it was secret?!"

            Venom chuckles.  "Through the eyes of gods, nothing can blind them."  He quickly fires two web-balls at them.  Both explode when they connect and force them against the side of another building.  Venom shoots out a web-line and swings away.

            Bunnie bursts out of her web-cocoon.  "Come on, Tails," she says as she helps him out.  They pursue after Venom as he swings away.

**Reality W112**

**Condition:  slow merging, not much environmental change**

            [Old Western theme starts]

            "Man, this place is hot!" complains Vector.  They stand in the middle of sand dune with only sand and sun in both directions.

            [Old Western theme scratches and stops]

            "Why would have we be brought here for?" asks Espio.  "There is nothing to conquer here."

            "That doesn't mean there's nothing around," says Mighty.  "Charmy, go up and see if you can see anything."

            "Besides sand," adds Vector.

            Charmy flies high up and looks around.  It takes him a few minutes to look around into the distance, the heat is really exhausting him.

            "Wait!  I see something," he says and then he quickly descends to the ground.  He lands on his feet and looks up at the others.  "There appears to a small town, that way," he points in a certain direction.

            "Well, we better get going then," says Espio.  They all walk in the pointed direction.  Mighty allows Charmy to ride on his shoulder.

            A man stumbles out a saloon and falls onto his front, right in front of the town sheriff.  The man gulps as he is picked up by the tall, muscular man.

            "Is there a problem?" asks the sheriff.

            "Not with me, sheriff.  But maybe the guy inside will tell you what you want."

            The sheriff tosses the man away and walks inside.

            He is surprised to see that the saloon is crowded only on the half of the room away from the bar.  At the bar is an extremely large-build man with blond hair and grey armour.  The sheriff goes up to the bar.

            Juggernaut, who's armour is now grey not red, waves for the alcohol to keep on coming.  He stands up and leans on the bar, causing it to bend slightly.  A few broken bar stools little the area around him.  The bartender is as far away as he can and comes over when he is told to.

            The sheriff walks up to beside the giant and leans against the bar like the stranger.  The bartender brings Juggernaut his drink.  As he leaves, the sheriff orders a drink as well.

            Juggernaut takes his drink and swallows it in one gulp, he places the glass on the counter and it slides to the middle of the bend.

            "Aren't you a little warm in that thing?" asks the sheriff.

            "Extremely."  The bartender comes back with a drink for the sheriff and another for Juggernaut.

            "Look, sir.  I'm here to keep the peace.  And your appearance is frightening the town.  Now, you better not be thinking of causing any trouble, are ya?"  He drinks half of his drink.

            "I have a job to do.  I just thought I should refresh myself before I start."  He takes his shot, drinks it, and slams it on the counter, shattering it into many small pieces.  He leans to the side and picks up his helmet.  He turns around and walks away.

            The sheriff takes out his gun, holds in flat on his palm, and stares at it.  "You better not be making my job harder.  A brute like you won't go down with one shot."

            "Or any."  He places his helmet back on his head and his body gives off a small electrical charge, making everyone in the room jump.

            _"Mech-armour enabled,"_ says a computerized voice.  Juggernaut's exposed body parts then cover up with a black material.  He raises an arm and slams it to the floor.  The building vibrates wildly and breaks apart, a few people manage to get out safely.

            "HEY, YOU!" yell several cowboys with pistols drawn.  Once they see Juggernaut's face, they decided to skip their questioning and fire.  The bullets not only ricochet, but also go back in the same direction it came.  The cowboys' guns are blown out of their hands.

            The sheriff, the bartender, and a few other people make it out of the pile of wood.  A few aim their guns at them, but are suddenly warned to not fire.

            "Once again, I am invincible!" Juggernaut laughs.

            "And once again…"  Juggernaut turns to the voice.  Espio and Vector launch Mighty at him, "… I prove you wrong."

            Mighty collides with Juggernaut in the chest with his fist extended.  Juggernaut is thrown back, but not as far as before.

            Juggernaut gets up, quicker than before, "What!?  It you guys again.  I'm getting really tired of you talking animals."

            "We can take ya," says Charmy.

            Vector looks around nervously, "As long as no one get the idea of taking us out first."

**Reality D345**

**Condition:  merging with little global changes, large amounts of Future Borg activity.**

            "Again, I don't think this many people are suppose to be in this thing!" yells Captain Falcon.  His speed-racer craft, now filled with nine people, goes down a futuristic, but empty, freeway like what it is like in the F-Zero races.

            Samus has her helmet off and sits in the co-pilot seat.  "How much further do we have to go."

            "Fujin said we'll know when we see it," replies Shiek.

            "Yeah, but he didn't really tell us what we are looking for," says Mario.

            BANG!  An explosion rocks the vehicle.  "Did we find it?" asks Link.  Everyone looks out to the side where the explosion occurred.  A trio of airborne vehicles hover along their side, the closest one has a large energy cannon pointed at them.  They are able to see a few Borg androids inside.

            They get ready to fire again but, just as they fire, Captain Falcon slows down and goes behind them.

            "Are you going to fire back?!" asks Shiek.

            Captain Falcon gives her a weird expression.  "This is a racing vehicle, not used for car combat."

            "Well, we better get out there and stop them."  Samus puts her helmet back on, gets out of her chair, and opens the front window.  "We'll be fine."  Mario, Luigi, Link, Shiek, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong follow her out, leaving Captain Falcon to drive alone.  The window closes behind them.

            All eight jump to the nearest vehicle.  Then Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi go to one and Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Samus go to the other, leaving Link and Shiek on the first.

            Yoshi butt-slams the roof of their vehicle, creating a hole to go inside.  Inside, there are only two soldiers and a pilot.  Luigi and Mario take of the two soldiers but have trouble doing so.  The accidental knocking out of the cannon causes them both to call out and slam into the ground below.  Yoshi takes out the pilot quickly by swallowing its head.  As the aircraft rocks out of control, Captain Falcon makes to their side to catch them in time.  The Borg aircraft slams into a building and explodes.

            Donkey Kong slams his fists on the wind shield of the craft and shatters it.  Samus makes it inside through a small opening around the cannon.  Diddy and Donkey Kong play around with the androids, the cannon, and the onboard equipment.  Eventually, everything begins to sizzle.  Samus even growls at the two Kongs for their carelessness.  They are forces to leave before it explodes.

            Samus makes it back Falcon's racer but Donkey Kong and Diddy miss big time and fall.  Luckily for them, Shiek and Link use their ropes to swing the two back onto the racer.

            Link and Shiek make quick work of their vessel by simply throwing in a bomb and slicing the cannon in half.  They leap back onto racer as they vehicle explodes into two equal halves and fall.

            "Well, at least we are done in this reality," says Link.

            "No, we're not," Shiek turns Link around to look at what is ahead of them.

            About two miles away, a large glass pyramid is swarmed with identical vessels that they just encountered.  They fly around like bees to a hive.

            "This is not going to be easy," comments Captain Falcon, but he accelerates towards it after Link and Shiek get inside.

**Reality H343**

**Condition:  some merging, some severe weather changing effects.**

            "Dad!" yells Videl.

            "Videl!  My little Videl," Hercule cries as he hugs her tightly.

            Fujin and Teen Gohan stand together behind Videl as the other Z-fighters come out of the World Tournament stadium.

            Everyone is surprised when they see that Videl was saved from Cell, but what shock them the most is seeing Saiyaman Gohan a young teenager again.

            "G-Gohan!?" says Goku and ChiChi simultaneously.

            Gohan is about to answer but Fujin speaks first.  "Your son is okay.  We needed his services at the time and I assure you that he will return."

            ChiChi then goes furious, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!!"

            Fujin knows that she is talking about Gohan.  "This Gohan is not yours.  Your Gohan is somewhere else, fighting for our cause."

            "That's right," supports Videl.  "Gohan, err, your son is helping him to undo what has become here."

            "Then who's that?" asks Krillin.

            "I'm Gohan."

            "This Gohan is seven years younger than the one from this reality.  In his reality, the Cell Games ended a few weeks ago."

            "Then you must know where Cell is."  Vegeta walks towards the front of the group.  "Where is he?!"

            "That Cell is also from his reality, a soul resurrected.  He is now in the Disney dimensions battle Goku, this Gohan's father."

            "We know that you have a thousand questions, but we have more important plans," says Gohan.

            "That's right," agrees Fujin.  "We must gather the DragonBalls so we can—."

            BANG!  A hidden merger bubble explodes in the sky above them.  The white layer engulfs then quickly and vanishes just as fast.

            "What was that?" asks Bulma.

            "That was merger," replies Gohan.

            "Someone is missing," says Fujin.  "Vegeta."

            Everyone looks at the spot where Vegeta once stood.  There is nothing there.

            "Where's my Dad?" asks Child Trunks.

            "Dimensional displacement," says Fujin.  His body has gone out of existence here and is now in a void."

            Everyone gasps.  "You mean he's stuck there forever!" yells Goku.

           "No, he isn't stuck there.  His energy is being drawn somewhere else."  His eyes widen, "To our Vegeta."  Suddenly, his head turns to the horizon.

            "What is it?" asks Gohan.

            "There are at least two other realities here, besides our own two."

            "Say what?" says Goten.

            "This is not good."  Fujin turns to Piccolo.  "Can I send you help your Gohan?"

            "Of course," he replies.

            "Hey!  What about us?" asks Tien.

            "You will be need here."  Fujin's eyes glow as a miniature tornado of sand engulfs Piccolo.  After a short moment, it disintegrates and Piccolo is gone.

            "So, what's here?" asks Yamcha.

            "You know the Saiyan Broli, right?"

            "Oh no, not him again," says Goku.

            "But there is also another fight, but you haven't met this one yet…  Majin Buu."

            "Buu who?" asks Krillin.

            "You will soon find out.  And I'm afraid that the moment time that passes, the more foes you will have to deal with."  He points into the horizon, "They are both fighting in that direction, a couple hundred miles away."  He turns to Bulma, "But we have our own mission, we need to find the DragonBalls.  Do you have the DragonRadar?"

            "No, it's back at the lab."

            "I know where that is," says Gohan.

            "Then we must hurry.  But first, Hercule, you must keep everybody calm, they will listen to you."

            "…  Oh-okay?" Hercules replies nervously.

            "Let's go, Gohan," says Fujin.  Gohan flies away first.  Then Fujin morphs into his elemental form and comes up at Gohan quickly, accelerating them further and to Capsule Corp.


	5. InVasion Part 4

**Reality F110**

            _What's going on?  Am I doing this!?_

            "TETSUO!" yells a young man from behind him.  "You got to stop this!  Now!"

            Tetsuo slowly turns around and sees his old friend, who has been pursuing him down the current street.  He grins at him, "You are starting to annoy me, Kaneda.  You better be careful or you won't live too long."  He continues down the street.

            Kaneda raises a pulse-cannon and aims it at his friend.  "Don't make me do it, Tetsuo."

            He doesn't even slow down.  "I dare you to shoot."

            He fires but even the quickness of light is slow, Tetsuo instantly teleports away.

            "Shit!"

            Tetsuo reappears near the docks of the city, Neo-Tokyo.  He continues on towards his target, whatever it may be.

            "Come now, child.  You think that you can just appear out of nowhere and leave without answering a few questions?" asks a man's voice.

            Tetsuo turns around to the voice, standing a fair distance away in a bald man with his face and body in a slight shadow.

            "You have no idea what you're getting into, old man."

            The man walks towards him and out of the shadow, it's Xavier.  "Neither do you."

            "And what is that suppose to mean, huh?"

            Xavier chuckles, "It means that you don't even have a minute left to live."

            Tetsuo then chuckles as well, "Oh, and you think that you can kill me?  Haven't you been watching the news today, I'm not someone you would not to mess with."  Xavier stops about a dozen yards away, Tetsuo takes a few steps closer, trying to make his opponent feel uneasy.  "If you think that you're more powerful than me, show me what you can do and then I will beat it."

            "Very well.  Remember why you were coming this way?  You were going to find this Akira child, to find some answers."

            "That's nothing.  You could have just figured that out."

            "But even though you were told where to go, you had a sense on it as well.  Perhaps you just didn't know it."  A siren wails in the distance.  "Hear that?  I was already there."

            Tetsuo turns around in the direction of the siren.  He hears it but disbelieves it.  He turns back around, "You're bluff—gah!"  He is grabbed by a ghostly hand.  A ghost, in the form of Akira, stretches his hand at Tetsuo's throat without truly touching it.

            "I already went there and taken his soul from the containers that held his body parts," says Xavier and Akira simultaneously.  Tetsuo is raised upward as Akira's hands lifts up.  "I know that you can't control your powers well, and you will never join me.  But I'm just as satisfied with just having another psychic soul."

            Tetsuo builds up his psy-energy and starts to throw large objects and rocks at both Akira and Xavier, everything is repelled as it gets to close to them.  Tetsuo even accidental leads rocks at himself to hit them, but they are also repelled.

            "Can you get a shot from here?" asks Trunks's voice.

            "He'll just repel it.  I can't hit him for sure right now," replies Cable's voice.

            Xavier smiles, he can hear the two followers talking.

            Akira increases his grip, Tetsuo moans in pain.  Then Akira says by himself, "Your minute is up, Tetsuo.  Now, you must know the power of Onslaught!"  Tetsuo suddenly hollers in a horrifying pain.

            Xavier walks towards him and then the ghost of Akira fades as Xavier replaces him and raises his hand to Tetsuo's throat.  A giant burst of light flows from Tetsuo and into Xavier's hand.  Tetsuo goes limp, but his scream continues for a few more seconds.

            "He got him," says Cable as he and Trunks stand on a distance roof top.

            A pair of helicopter suddenly flyby them at a low altitude, heading towards Xavier.  Then they hear and see numerous military vehicles moving towards him as well.

            "We need to get over there fast."

            Trunks transforms into his Super Saiyan form and turns to Cable, "I'll give you another lift."  Trunks arm-braces him and flies quickly flies towards Xavier.

            They beat the helicopters and vehicles and come up from behind Xavier.

            "You know, you two are too noisy to go around unnoticed."  He throws Tetsuo's body away and turns towards them.

            Trunks powers up, creating a ki flame around him, and Cable makes his gun morph into a two-hand laser-cannon, the Hyper Viper Cannon.

            Slowly but loudly, a motorcycle comes up from behind Xavier, with some officers yelling in the distance.  On the bike are Kaneda and Kaori, Tetsuo's girlfriend.  They are both shock at the scene, but are even more shock to see Tetsuo on the ground, dead.

            "Oh no!  Tetsuo!" Kaori yells with sadness and shock.

            "You two, get out of here," says Trunks as he pulls out his sword.

            "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!!" yells Kaneda as he and Kaori run to his body.

            "He is inside of me," says Xavier in Tetsuo's voice.  "He will serve me greatly…" his voice slowly changes from Tetsuo's to Xavier's to Onslaught's, "… but I don't have time to stay here very long, I have more realities to conquer, souls to steal, GODS TO DESTROY!"  He suddenly bolts upward and when he reaches the height of the helicopters, he morphs into Onslaught.  "I'm going to make sure that you won't follow me this time.  Come forth, Tetsuo!"  Instantly, a clone of Tetsuo forms right beside him.  "Akira!" another clone of Akira forms on the other side of him.  "Now fuse into one, creating an ultimate psy-warrior!"  The two clones turn into particles and reform into a new figure, one with Tetsuo's hair and clothing but with Akira's body and face.

            Everyone is shock as they witness this, especially Kaneda, Kaori, Trunks, and Cable.

            Onslaught creates a portal behind him and slides into it.  As it closes, his last order echoes through the skies.  "DESTROY THIS WORLD!!"

            Tetsuo-Akira's eyes begin to glow as the sky becomes enraged.  A strong wind forms around him and becomes visibly a tornado, knocking the helicopters away and even destroying them.

            "This just gets more and more and more bad," comments Cable.

            An alarm's red siren fills a barely-lit room.  Computer consoles surround the room and a tall and wide, vertical, glass case stands in the centre of the room.

            "Oh, no!  We got even more trouble on our hands!  Aye!  Aye!  Aye!  Aye!  Aye!!" yells a multicolor android with a discus shaped head.  He runs from computer to computer.  "Zordon!  Zordon, where are?!"

            A build-up of energy flows through the glass case and a large, bald man's head appears.  "I am here, Alpha!"

            Alpha immediately turns around to the face.  "Oh, Zordon.  There is big trouble all over the Earth."

            "I have already sensed this occurrence.  Has a monster appeared?"

            "Several!  Well, only two are causing even more chaos than these unknown flashes."  Alpha enters a string of keystrokes in a main computer.    
Then the viewing globe, a large sphere, television-like device, activates and shows the two shokan, Goro and Kintaro.  "These two are causing destruction in Japan, but our sensors are malfunctioning, we can only assume that it is likely in Tokyo."

            WarMachine and IronMan rush in at the two Shokan.  Zordon studies the two armored men but can't really come up with anything except that they're likely humans fighting for good.  "What about the other monster you've mentioned?"

            Alpha inputs another command, on the globe appear most of the digimon present at the battle.  "We cannot determine if their friend or foe.  What will we do, Zordon?"

            "We must step in.  Even if the Zords are inoperable at the moment, we still need to help the two armored men.  Summon the Power Rangers immediately."

            "Right away, Zordon."

            WarMachine moans as he is hurled into the side of a brick building, the force leaves an indentation and several broken bricks.  But he doesn't stay down for long and rushes back into battle against Goro.  IronMan and Kintaro battle not too far away from them.

            Down the street, the Digi-destines and Digi-tamers watch them, occasionally taking a few steps towards them but still keeping away from the battle.

            "Takato?" asks Guilmon, "Shouldn't we help them _now_?"

            "But those two said for us to stay out of the way," replies Pegasusmon.

            "I think we should stay nearby at least," says T.K., "incase they do need us."

            "But look at them," says Yolei, "these are not like the monsters that we fight.  If we're not prepared, they could take us out quickly."

            "They might not even be digital monsters…" says Henry.

            Rika walks forwards towards the battle.  "Come, Renamon."

            "Where are you going?" asks Cody.

            "Where do you think?  Renamon and I can take both of them on."  They continue to head away from the group.

            "She's nuts!" says Veemon.

            "Is she always like that?!" asks Davis.

            Takato laughs, "Yeah, pretty much."

            Goro and Kintaro regroup while IronMan and WarMachine help each other get back to their feet.

            "Why aren't you finishing them off?" questions Goro.

            "For the same reason you haven't, my prince.  Their suits are too strong to smashed open."

            "Then we need to try harder."

            IronMan and WarMachine rush in at them again, Goro and Kintaro instantly split up to take on each one individually.  This obviously ruins IronMan and WarMachine's strategy to fight as a team.

            WarMachine attempts to do a knee press on Goro, but counters with a double, back-hand slap.  WarMachine is knocked to the ground and grabs his chest in pain.

            IronMan fires a missile from his shoulder cannon.  But Kintaro counters the projectile by spitting out a fireball at it.  The attacks collide and explode, but neither attacker's attention is drawn away from his opponent.

            "Hey!"

            All four turn to the voice, Rika stands with her arms crossed, and Renamon stand close by her.

            "We told you to stay out of this!" yells IronMan.  "You're going to get hurt!"

            "But now I have a stand here as well.  You can't just come into my world and destroy it, not while we still breathe."

            Goro chuckles, "Do you think that _you_ can even make _us_ bleed?"

            "Run!  Now!" yells WarMachine, with holding his chest.

            "I might not be able to, but Renamon can."

            "Now?" asks Renamon.

            "Yes," replies Rika.

           Renamon suddenly leaps into the air and disappears.  After a few seconds of the two shokan looking for the digimon, Renamon reappears almost directly overhead.  "DIAMOND STORM!!"  Shards of diamonds form around her and speed down at the targets.

            Goro and Kintaro shield themselves with their massive arms, but even that can't stop all of them.

            Kintaro realizes that they are in the open, anyone can attack them.  "I'll defend you, my prince."  Kintaro then leaps back to the building behind them and forces himself of, leaving a large crater-like indentation in the wall.  Kintaro tackles Renamon out of the air and both slam into the opposite building's glass windows.

            Rika gasps.  "Renamon!"  Suddenly, a shadow appears on top of her.

            Before she could look up, IronMan flies in to push her out of the way.  But his boot is caught in Goro's mega stomp.  Rika is accidentally thrown out of IronMan's arms and slides on the cement a short distance.  IronMan grabs his foot in pain.  Goro walks up to IronMan and raises a foot to finish him off.

            "PRYO SPHERE!"

            "FIRE ROCKET!"

            Guilmon's and Flamedramon's attacks hit Goro in the upper chest and head, knocking him back.  WarMachine runs up to IronMan to see if he is okay.

            "Aren't you glad we didn't listen to you," says Davis, who stands with the others a few yards away.

            "Where's Renamon?" asks Terriermon.  Then, Renamon's limp body lands right beside them, bouncing once.

            Kintaro stands on the edge of the hole in the building, "That was pathetic.  You are nothing at a close range."

            Goro smiles, "I see that we are outnumbered now.  We should finish them off now, so we can move on.  The ability that Shinnok gave to me will make short work of them."

            "Oh, no," moans IronMan.

            WarMachine picks him up by the shoulder, "Move back, quickly!"

            Goro concentrates hard and moans loudly.  His monstrous body slowly and then quickly grows even larger.  Everyone gasps as he reaches to a height as tall as the building beside him, a couple hundred feet.  His moaning ceases and he stands upright, staring down at them.

            Everyone on the ground is worried.

            Goro chuckles twice and then quickly raises his arms up.  But when he brings them down, he can't move them.

            Pegasusmon and Nefertimon pull his arms with their Golden Noose team-attack and strain as they try to keep them up.  T.K. and Kari sit on their backs and cheer them on.

            "Those guys need help right now!"

            "I know."  There is a beeping sound.  "Zordon, are the Zords ready yet."

            _"Not yet, Tommy.  We've managed to get the Tigerzord operational—,"_ says Zordon's voice.

            "You better send it now…  or we're all going to be squashed."

            _"It will take at least a few minutes for the Tigerzord to get ther_e," says Alpha's voice.  _"It needs to cross an ocean to get to you.  The Tigerzord is waiting for your command."_

            "Okay, let's do it, you guys."  The others reply with a short comment.  "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!"

            "Tigerzord!" yells Tommy, the White Ranger.

            "Mastodon!" yells Adam, the Black Ranger.

            "Pterodactyl!" yells Kimberly, the Pink Ranger. 

            "Triceratops!" yells Billy, the Blue Ranger.

            "Saber-Tooth Tiger!" yells Aisha, the Yellow Ranger.

            "Tyrannosaurs!" yells Rocky, the Red Ranger.

            In a flash, all six appear behind the Digi-destines, Digi-tamers, IronMan, and WarMachine.  Everyone in the group is shocked to see even more strangers.

            "How long can they hold him like that?" questions the Red Ranger.

            "Err.  Not very long," replies Cody.

            "We better get to it then," says the White Ranger.  He pulls out his sword with a white tiger's head on the end of the handle, Saba.  "I need Tigerzord power, now!"

            Over an ocean away, the White Tigerzord activates and rushes towards its master.

            "Who or what exactly are you guys?" asks WarMachine.

            "We're the Power Rangers," says Black Ranger, "and we're here to help."

            "But how are we suppose to fight something _that_ big?" asks Yolei, "None of our digimon can grow that larger."

            "Ours can't either," replies Henry.

            "If Ken and Wormmon were here, we might…" says Davis.

            "We'll have help in a few minutes," says the White Ranger.

            "Oh?"  Kintaro mega-stomps to a spot just in front of Goro and stares at them, with an evil smile.  "Then what's going to protect you from me?  I maybe outnumbered but your six-foot tall fox can tell you all that I'm not as weak as you might hope.  _And_ if you get too close, my prince can still stomp on you."

            The large group gets ready to battle, but most of them don't know their tricks.  IronMan is injured at the moment and WarMachine is bruised.

            Kintaro's smile widens.  Goro strains harder…

            The three teams and X-Men and the team of Street Fighters have managed to stay alive for the last several minutes.  The future sentinels have been striking them all with mostly unarmed attacks but there are still many carry weaponry.  The Metal Gear Ray however has not attacked yet, instead it moves around the battle to keep everyone inside.

            People alike team up with similar tactics, except the three Wolverines who all rather slash and dice to show who's the better of them.

            The Cyclopses and Jean Greys protect the Charles Xaviers from being attacked straight.  But then Xavier Evo. asks the question that everyone was thinking.

            "Can you please clarify what Magneto and the other one meant by what he said to us?" asks Xavier Evo..

            "It wasn't exactly as they made it sound like," replies Jean Grey as he helps defends.  She tries to soften the truth.

            "What was meant really?" asks Xavier Mov..

            Cyclops turns to Jean, "Can you cover for me as well?"

            Jean turns to him, first confused then shocked.

            "It's okay, Jean.  They have a right to know now.  Maybe knowledge of what happen to our Xavier will help prevent them from becoming like him if the situation arose."

            A laser beam flies just pass Cyclops's head, an android's upper-body explodes shortly after contact but remains whole.  "Whatever you want to tell them, do it fast so we all can find a way to end this," commands Cyclops Evo.  "We can handle this for awhile without you."

            Cyclops gives one last look at Jean, who doesn't seem to really agree with the thought, and then turns and faces the two professors in their wheelchairs.

            "Okay, I'll tell you both now.  But it would be quicker if you seen my memories instead."

            "Understood," replies Xavier Mov..

            Cyclops kneels down so they each can play a hand on his head.

            "I know that it is more serious than it sounds," says Xavier Evo..

            The two focus onto Cyclops's thoughts and move around like an interactive computer, using Cyclops's thoughts as a guide.  [Images and sounds are shown and heard.  The first bunch is of the X-Men and the school.  Then their enemies appear, each one doing an attack or taunt.  Magneto is the most popular and then are the images of his fall by Xavier, taking in all of his evil intents.  Then comes the changing attitude of Xavier until it manifests into the powerful being of Onslaught.  The X-Men and other Marvel SuperHeroes are forced to fight him and are eventually victorious, releasing the alien entity that caused the manifestation of Onslaught.

            Then come new images of Apocalypse and a strange new group, the Street Fighters.  At first they are misunderstood enemies and then they ally together against Apocalypse.

            Apocalypse returns from his defeat with a new helper, Mecha-Akuma.  Now more Marvel SuperHeroes enter the mix and are victorious yet again.

            But then Xavier started to act strangely again.  Before Onslaught is revealed once more, Xavier used his remaining free will to bring the two universes together again.  The battle is harder but the team effort is again enough to bring him down.

            Then come the newest images but also the least understandable.  Raiden's voice tells what happened next, including the cause of the battle known as Marvel Vs Capcom 2…]

            "SHORYUKEN!!"  Ken takes out three androids with one giant uppercut.  "Man, this is easy.  It's like fishing a stream with a giant net."

            "Oh, yeah?" says Chun-Li, "then why aren't they staying down?"  Each android begins to rise to its feet, with some damage but not enough to keep them down.

            Sakura tries to fight solo but ultimately starts hurting herself with each attack, Ryu automatically comes to her aid.

            A motorcycle drives by, a blond teenage man drives while a dark haired, teenage man watches the chaos.  "Hey!  Do you see that?"

            "See what?" asks the driver.

            "Well, pull over and I'll show you."  The driver does as suggested.

            "Okay, what do you…" he notices the battle along the warehouse, and especially the hundred-plus foot tall lizard-like robot.  "Holy…!"

            A small car drives by them and pulls over in front of them, the two motorcyclists don't even notice.

            A dark blond stranger sticks his head out of the driver's window, "Hey!  Are they shooting a movie here or something?!" he yells at the two.  They don't respond, maybe the noise is drowning him out.

            "I don't care if it is a movie, we have a deadline for our cargo," says a male passenger in the car.

            "I want to see what's going on," says the driver.  He gets out of the car and runs towards the battle.

            The passenger, a young Japanese man, comes out of his door.  "W-where…  Wait!  We're going to miss our boat!"  He runs around the car and follows him, "Goddamn."

            "Should we follow them?" asks the motorcycle passenger.

            The driver grins, "Why not?  If it is a movie, maybe we can get some good parts in the fight scene."  They get off the bike, stand it up, and follow the other two.

            NightCrawler Evo. teleports onto the back on an android.  "Where's the switch on these thing?!"

            Ryu looks up at the road, not even stopping his battle.  "Hey, Ken.  Remember how the X-Men acted when they met their counterparts?"

            Ken grunts as he knocks a few androids away, "Yeah, so?"

            "I think it's own turn…"  Ken looks in the direction Ryu is, his jaw drops slightly.

            The androids also notice them as well and advance towards them.  One throws a punch and the blond man moves out of the way.  "Hey!" he yells as he dodges away and then throws a punch of his own.

            His Japanese partner takes off his jacket quickly and tosses it aside.  He runs up to the other man and starts to fight the androids as well.

            The two teenager jump into the battle as well, but both have smiles on their faces for the ability to have a new tough challenge.

            Ryu and Ken make their way towards them, doing quick attacks to knock the robots down, but a few manage to land a few blows, slowing them down.

            The four newcomers have good martial arts skills and are excellent team fighters.  Eventually, both teams get separated.  The teenage, dark-haired man comes in to assist the young-adult, blond man.

            The two double team and small group of androids and make them fly far into the crowd.  "Thanks kid," says the blonde man.  "You're pretty good for someone your age.  What's your name?"

            The teenager throws an android over his shoulder and heel-kicks its chest, "The name's Ryu."

            "Hmph.  Another one with that name.  I mean, my friend over there is named Ryu too."  Ryu 2V (Street Fighter 2V) looks at the Japanese guy with his friend.  "My name's Ken."

            "That's impossible.  _His_ name is Ken!"

            Ken 2V comes over, "Did you say my name?"

            "Your name is Ken too?" asks Ken Mov (American Movie).

            "That's right," he replies.  "I see you met my friend Ryu."

            The Japanese man comes over.  "But _I'm_ Ryu and _he's_ Ken."

            "This cannot be true because _I'm Ryu and __he's Ken.  Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters."_

            "What are trying to pull?  That's impossible, _I'm_ Ken Masters and _he's_ Ryu Hoshi!" says Ken Mov.

            "_That's_ impossible!" yell Ken 2V and Ryu 2V simultaneously.

            "Do you want to know what's impossible?" asks Ken.

            "WHAT?!" yells all four as they turn to him.

            "WE'RE RYU HOSHI AND KEN MASTERS!!" yell Ken and Ryu together.  The four are shocked.

            An android is about to strike the disoriented group, until Chun-Li jumps on its head, snapping its neck.  She lands on the ground right next to Ryu and Ken, "You know that we could use your help!" she yells in anger.  "Who are these guys?"  The four turn to her, with even more shock at the sight of her.  "Let me guess, two more Ryus and two more Kens."

            "That's right," replies Ryu.

            "You're… Chun-Li Zang?" asks Ryu 2V.

            "Yeah, what about it?"

            "Well, there's Chun-Li Zang.  Up there," says Ken Mov as he points back at the road.  A white news van is parked towards them.  Out of the van come Chun-Li the reporter, E.Honda with a camera, and Balrog with a palm television for technician work.

            "I'm a reporter!!"

            "Well, the Chun-Li we know is a tour guide," says Ken 2V.

            Ryu and Ken laugh silently and Chun-Li moans.  She is ticked off enough to backhand the risen, neck-broken android and break its head off its shoulders.

            "Calm down, Chun-Li," says Ryu, "I mean, how can it get worse?"

            In the air above, Bison and Magneto stare into opposite horizons instead of watching the fight below.

            Bison chuckles.

            "Here they come…" says Magneto.

            "Wow!  This place is my kind of candy shop!" says a male voice.  Two figures walk into a dark room filled with weaponry and machinery.

            The other stranger runs over to a different part of the room.  She awes at a display case and the objects inside.  "Hey, Mr. J!  Come over here!"

            "Not now, Harley.  But you remember, you break it you steal it."

            "Okay."  She punches the glass and shatters it.  She hums a tune as she climbs inside.

            "Why, this guy has as much toys as Lex."  He suddenly gasps joyfully, "Well, well, what is it?"  He flips on a light on the display case, inside in a Goblin Glider.

            A ten-foot mech comes on right behind him and wobbles at little slightly.  Harley laughs as she makes it do a few test movements.

            "I'm sure Oscorp won't mind me _borrowing this thing…"_

            Spiderman stares down at the street below where the top of the tower came crashing down.  He's amazed that no one was hurt in the incident.  "Who is that guy?"

            A pumpkin grenade suddenly flies by his head, but he manages to sense it in time to leap out of the way.

            The Hobgoblin circles around again, "Foolish Spiderman.  You know that the more you resist, then the more I try, and the more people that get hurt.  Do you really want that Spiderman?" he taunts while juggling a pumpkin with one hand.

            The Green Goblin suddenly flies by him, purposely coming in too close.  "No way, Spiderman is mine!"

            "Oh no you don't!"  The Hobgoblin throws the grenade at Green Goblin's Glider and knocks it away.

            "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!" yells Dr. Doom.

           "You think you can get a cheap shot on me!"  The Green Goblin retrains his balance and charges in at the Hobgoblin, misses by about a foot.

            The Hobgoblin follows him upward, "Come back here and fight like a goblin!"

            Dr. Doom moans in frustration.  He turns to Spiderman and lowers himself to the new roof that was created by the top falling off.  "I don't need those two to do what I can do alone."  He quickly pulls out a miniature laser-pistol and fires it.

            Spiderman jumps out of the wall and swings himself around the roof while Dr, Doom fires repeatedly at him.  Spiderman finds a shattered piece of a mirror and grabs it with his webbing.  But Dr. Doom manages to cut the swinging web-line and Spiderman falls to the floor.  Dr. Doom lines up and fires but Spiderman quickly gets the mirror in the way with only microseconds to spare.  The beam reflects and hits his chest, making him drop his pistol.

            Spiderman runs up to him for a quick attack, but Doom does a quick leg-sweep.  Spiderman flips over the foot in time into a handstand and then back onto his feet.  Dr. Doom gets back onto his feet and takes out points his hand at Spiderman, ready to use the weapons hidden in his armor.

            Suddenly, a lasso grabs onto Dr. Doom's arm and pulls it back, making him miss his mark.  A woman in red, white, blue, and gold clothing flies out of sky and continue to hold his arm back with her lasso.

            "Terrific," says Dr. Doom.  He grabs the lasso with his free hand and yanks her down.  The female warrior is thrown downward but lets go the lasso and floats down to the roof safely.  He brings out another but different pistol.

            Spiderman shots a web-line at pistol, grabs it, and pulls it back.  The gun flies off the edge of the building and falls down to the street below.  "Now, Doom, you know that you must keep your manners in front of a lady."

            Dr. Doom takes the lasso off of arm and throws it over the end of the building.  "Then I shall allow her another chance."

            The woman charges in at him and delivers several mighty blows to him.  But when she thinks he's about to fall, he grabs her neck and strikes her jaw with the other hand.  He rushes in but Spiderman pounces onto his back.  As he reaches back to throw him off, Spiderman jumps upward and webs his face.  As Doom struggles to get it off his eyes so he could see, the woman uppercuts him.  He is not thrown in the air, but he loses his balance and falls off the edge.

            Spiderman and the woman run to the edge.  When they look over, Dr. Doom is nowhere to be seen.  "We better get down there?" says the stranger.

            Spiderman turns to her, "I've never seen you around here before.  But thanks for the help."

            She smiles, "I'm Wonder Woman."

            "Nice to meet you, I'm Spiderman."

            "What should we do about those two?"  They both look up at the two battling Goblins.

            "We can just let tire themselves out."

            "Do you need a lift down?"

            "That's okay, I'll manage."  Spiderman climbs over the edge and crawls down, occasionally jumping to different spots.  Wonder Woman flies down at an average pace as him.

            The two pass an opening in the building, not looking inside.  "Where are the robots, Octavious!?" says Dr. Doom's voice.

            _"They will be on their way shortly, but we don't need to worry," _replies Dr. Octopus's voice over a communicating device

            "And why is that?"

_            "Oscorp has been broken into... and I just found out who done it…"_

            The Avengers are done on the street, meeting for the first time this Superman.  Spiderman and Wonder Woman soon join up with them.

            There is a sonic boom and Superman turns his head upwards, "Here they are."

            A large stealth jet flies down towards the city and then levels off, making it look like it stopped in mid-air.  It extends its legs and lands on the street.  A walkway lowers and someone rushes out in a flash and comes up to Superman and Wonder Woman, "So, what did we miss?"  Several other people walk towards the group.

            "Who are they?" asks Captain America.

            "We are the Justice League.  I am Superman, this is Wonder Woman and Flash.  Over there is Batman, Hawkgirl, J'onn J'onzz, and Green Lantern."

            "And who are you?" asks Flash.

            "We're the Avengers, I am Antman, and these are Captain America, Wasp, Hawk's Eye, Vision, Falcon, Tigra, and the Scarlet Witch.  And let's not forget Spiderman."

            "You're too kind," Spiderman says semi-sarcastically.

            "We have some news," says Batman.  "The Earth's diameter has increased by ten percent.  Possibly because of these occurrences in the sky.

            "Our worlds have merged," says Captain America.  "And now we have to stop it."

            "Strange that you and Spiderman disappear from sight for over two weeks," says Hawk's Eye, "and then all of this occurs when you return."

            "We can explain later," says Spiderman.  "But we have a mission to do first.  We have to stop Dr. Octopus and the Dr. Doom."

            "Why?" asks J'onn.

            "Because they're involved," adds Captain America.

            Suddenly, there's an explosion, the group looks up in time to see a giant fireball coming out of the side of a different building.  After a few seconds, a figure falls out of the fire and slams onto the top of a vehicle, crushing the roof.  The Hobgoblin's Glider slams onto the street beside him.

            The Green Goblin laughs menacingly.  "THERE IS ONLY ONE TRUE GOBLIN!! THE GREEN GOBLIN!!!"

            "Not today!"

            "WHAT?!"

            Another Glider comes out of the sky with an armored pilot on top.  "Because today, Jokers are wild!"  He throws a few pumpkin grenades at the remaining Goblin.

            "The Joker," says Batman.  "Someone we know."

            There is a loud breaking of cement and glass.  The group turns their attention the other way, a mechanical being.  Inside the giant suit is a woman, dressed in a black-red jesters outfit.  She laughs happily.

            "And that's Harley Quinn," he adds.

            "But that's Oscorp weaponry," says Spiderman.  "Your Joker friend has Goblin Gear."

            "What does that mean?" asks Hawkgirl.

            "That we might be eventually facing the worst from both our worlds.  Even worse than these two."

            Harley inputs a command, and two missile ports open up.  They automatically fire and fly towards the group.  Everyone manages to escape the projectiles but not the blast.  Up above, the Goblin battles the Joker but the Joker has more defenses and artillery.

            Super Saiyan Gohan (adult) races his way around the Ray's legs, trying to not let it get a lock on him.  The Ray does not require to turn to get an accurate lock on him, with weapons hidden under armor plates that constantly scan for him.

            As he comes close to the ground, the more operational one of the two Rexes tries to knock Gohan out of the air.  But it didn't know his true strength, and Gohan slams into it and knocks the Rex end-over-end until it manages to stop on its back.

           The crew onboard the Enterprise watches the quick flier on the view screen as he does circles around the giant robot. Everyone is confused but try to think of ways of bringing down the giant menace.  "Anything yet, Data?" asks Captain Picard.

            "Nothing yet, sir," replies Data.  "The robot is made of various metals, found naturally on Earth.  But there are minor properties that are not accurate to any known elements, such as small differences in radiation, weight, and state temperatures."

            "What about that blonde man?" asks Commander Riker.

            "If I had to make an estimated guess, I would say that he is human but of a different evolutionary line.  Possibly alien."

            "So either he's a superman or just doing what he does…" comments Picard quietly.

            On the screen, Gohan suddenly stops in his flight path, just right under the Ray's left leg.  He quickly brings his hands back and begins to say something, which can't be heard due to their situation.  Gohan fires a Kha-meh-ha-meh-ha at the leg, the Sting Ray instantly begins to tip over.  It slams onto its side and struggles to get up.

            The screen suddenly goes to a split-second of static and to the.  "We have lost our connection."

            Picard is somewhat surprised by the blond stranger's ability.  "How long until we arrive?"

            "One minute, three seconds.  Voyager is in close pursuit as well."

            Gohan stares at the fallen giant as it struggles to get up.  The other Rex struggles to walk with part of his left foot gone.  It kneels down and makes a growl-like sound.  Gohan hears it and turns around just as the Rex leaps at him.  It gives off a loud beep as it gives off an electrical charge around its body.  And then, it explodes in a massive burst of light.  Gohan is thrown away into a distant building, taking down a few walls in the process.

            The Sting Ray manages to get a stable foothold on the ground and pushes itself back upright.  It then turns to the direction Gohan went and charges up its laser cannon again.  It locks its sensors on him and fires the cannon.

            Gohan wobbles his head and, at the last possible second, sees the laser coming at him.  He disappears when he quickly moves out of the way.  The laser cuts through the debris around him, until it hits an explosive object or substance.  A fire engulfs the entire building instantly.

            Gohan moves around to the opposing side of the Ray and moans while he grips his wounds.  Unknown to him, the remaining Rex points its arm cannon at him.

            A ki blast flies out of the sky and hits the Rex, it explodes soon after contact.

            "What the—?!"

            "Good thing I showed up in time…"

            Gohan turns to the voice.  On top of a ruined building is a familiar face.  "Piccolo!"

            He flies up to Gohan and stares at the Ray.  "So, what is this thing?"

            Gohan quickly figures out that this is not the same Piccolo that was with him in the MUGEN reality, mostly by the familiar power-level.  The Ray turns to them and studies Piccolo for a second.

            "I was told it was called a Sting Ray," replies Gohan.  "And it's really hard to keep it down."

            "Well, maybe it'll be easier without its little partners."

            The Ray arches its back and several missiles fire upward.  "Not again."

            "Okay," says Piccolo as he watches the missiles turn to them, "half for you, half for me."  He waits for the missiles to come in close enough and calmly says, "Go," and both fly away in opposite directions.  The missiles split into two groups.

            Piccolo flies backwards and tries to hit the following missiles with ki blasts, they dodge the fireballs swiftly and continue to follow.  Gohan, who is still injured, is trying to think of ways to make them detonate away from him and away from innocent people.

            Gohan sees Piccolo coming at him at a right angle, he gets an idea and Piccolo quickly understands his intentions.  They cross each other's path.  The missiles spread apart and fly pass the other group without collision, the plan failed.

            Gohan looks behind him, upset that it didn't work.  He doesn't see that he is coming in too close to the Ray and it manages to whack him with his jaw.  Gohan is now thrown back but he luckily misses the missiles.

            "GOHAN!" He circles towards him and clamps both hands together, building up an energy charge.  He brings one arm back and throws a powerful ki blast it at Gohan's pursuers.  The missiles prepare to dodge the attack, but the blast moves towards one of them and detonates it.  All the missiles are caught in the blast and dentate as well.

            Piccolo hurries towards Gohan to catch him.  He manages to grab him but he realizes that his pursuers have broke formation and try to attack semi-individually.  He doesn't know where to go.

            A red laser comes out of the sky and hits one missile.  After that, it falls to the ground and bounces around for a few seconds, without exploding.

            A few more lasers hit the other missiles and each one does the same thing.

            "It has worked, Captain," says Commander Data on the StarShip Enterprise.  "The warheads have been deactivated and are now inoperative.  However, I recommend that the missiles should be recovered to stop any chance of an uncontrolled denotation."

            "Very well," says Captain Picard.

            "We have arrived, Captain," says Ensign Kim on the StarShip Voyager.

            "We are now at full stop," says Lieutenant Paris.

            Captain Janeway stands up from her chair.  "You have the bridge, Chakotay.  Tuvok and I will beam over to the Enterprise."

            Tuvok is about to logoff his station when his console beeps.  "One moment, Captain," says the Vulcan as he examines his reading.

            Janeway stops, "What is it?"

            The Ray stares up into the sky.  Suddenly, the white-shell of a merger bubble appears for a split-second and vanishes.  Piccolo looks around, nothing has changed except for one thing.

            Gohan moans as he regains consciousness.

            "Gohan," says Piccolo.  "This is some version of Earth, right?"

            Gohan moans, "Yeah, I guess you can say that?"

            "Then… why are there two moons?"

            Gohan slowly looks up at the night sky, the Ray screeches nearby.  In the mix of stars is the large, glowing moon and smaller, gray moon.  Circling around it are several much smaller objects.

            What's going to happen next?...


	6. InVasion Part 5

I've released two surprises for the End of the Year along with this chapter. They are only available at mugenfanfic.012webpages.com for now

            "This is incredible!" says Mulder.  "After all this time of hiding in shadows, … two enemies make themselves known _here_ of all places!"

            Frieza and Piccolo charge in at each other, each with their energy flowing around them.  They collide in a massive flash of energy and attack each other in a fury of punches.

            "Yeah, but I'm not sure that this is anyway close to our view of first contact," says Scully.

            Frieza throws a fireball at Piccolo and misses.  But the fireball falls down to the crowd on the street.  Most of them try to get out of the way but, when it hits the ground, the created explosion causes serious injury and even projecting people into the air.

            People run away in massive panic.  But a few, including Mulder and Scully, are able to get in closer.

            There is a suddenly loud blaring of sirens as dozens of black, armored vehicles drive down almost every street and narrow alley that leads towards the two airborne fighters.  Out of each vehicle come several men and women dressed in black suits and sunglasses, each one carries out a futuristic weapon and aims them upward.  Agents Jay and Kay, and several others, exit the World Trade Center towers and hurry over to one of the vehicles.

            Mulder and Scully try to get closer but one black-suited man step in front of them and says, "Sorry sir, you can't come any closer."  Mulder flashes his FBI badge and immediately shoves the man out of the way.  "Hey!  Sir!"

            Agent Kay sees the commotion, grabs his plasma cannon, and walks over the two FBI agents.  "Sorry, folks.  You must leave this area immediately."

            "By who's orders?" asks Mulder.

            Agent Kay takes out his 'badge'.  "National Defense Against Harmful Natural Phenomena, Division Six," replies Kay quickly to confuse them.  "Now please, turn and leave."

            "I don't think so."  Mulder lifts up his badge, "Agents Mulder and Scully, FBI."

            Agent Jay comes up from behind Kay.  "Oh!  Like from the TV show?!"

            "What?" asks Scully.

            "You know… the X-Files.  Aliens, demons, ghosts, the unexplained.  'The truth is out there'!"

            Mulder and Scully are shocked. How did they know so much about them?  A TV show!?

            "I don't watch television," replies Kay.  "But if you will please leave now!"

            There is a massive explosion in the air, everyone's attention is drawn towards it

            Piccolo is knocked back a little by a blow to the chest.  Frieza comes in to continue the attack.  Frieza grabs Piccolo's foot and twirls him around.  Frieza shifts his momentum and causes Piccolo to be spun around for a few cycles instead before he is thrown downward at bit.  Frieza quickly creates a small ki-blast, it hits Piccolo just as he recovers in the air.  Though the blast was small, Piccolo is forced down hard and smashes into one of the black vehicles, which severely cripples without an explosion or fire.

            Everyone on the ground stares at the tall, green man get out of the wreck while holding his head.

            There is a beeping sound from almost every black-suited person.  "An energy build-up?" say a few agents, almost simultaneously.  Mulder and Scully watch and listen with great curiosity and interest.

            "Your play time is over, Namekian!!" yells Frieza.  He raises his finger high up and a small, yet dense, ball of red energy forms.

            The beeping sounds increases greatly, until the agents' sensory devices all explode.  Everything quiets down afterwards with the exception of distant traffic.  Piccolo looks up at Frieza.

            "Not only am I going to destroy you, I'm going to destroy this city with one shot.  All you humans can go to Hell!"  Piccolo stretches out his arm but he cannot focus to attack.  Frieza brings his arm down quickly and the Death Ball accelerates downward.

            Suddenly, dozens of lasers fire at the Death Ball.  After several hits, the orb explodes in a red flash.  A strong gust of wind is created that forces against everyone on the ground, enough to make most lose their balance but not enough to make them fall over.

            Mulder and Scully look at the agents' laser weapons.  Mulder clears his throat, "What division are you again?"

            Piccolo gets ready to get back into the air, but an agent suddenly stuns him and he falls to the ground unconscious.

            "Oh?" says Frieza.  "What's this?  Others who think they can beat the mighty Frieza and soon-to-be ruler of _this_ universe as well as countless others?  Hmph!  Well, I always accept in a fair challenge…" he chuckles.

{{ Reader Note:  This reality may not follow the timeline that it had gone by.  Events may appear out of order or out of place. }}

            A large crowd of screaming fans fills the arena.  Everyone faces towards the famous square-circle.  A blonde woman stands near ringside and raises a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match-up is for the World Wrestling Championship."  The crowd cheers loudly.  "Introducing first, the challenger…"

            The room dims and the sound of the stepping boots and music beats are heard.  Then a deep bell and "Dead Man walking…"  The music starts up and the Undertaker comes out of the Titantron entrance on his motorcycle.  He revs his bike and slowly rides down to the ring.

            Elsewhere in the arena, Scorpion watches Undertaker.  He feels that he has a score to settle, no matter how small, to keep his pride.

            Undertaker circles the ring before getting off his bike and stepping into the ring.

            "I think this going to be one hell of a match," says Jerry 'the King' Lawler.

            "I couldn't agree with you more," replies J.R. to his co-announcer.

            "IF YOU SMELL…  WHAT THE ROCK… IS COOKING?"  The Rock's theme music playing.

            "And his opponent, the World Wrestling Champion,… the Rock!"  The Rock enters the ring and goes to a turnbuckle.  He stands up on it, raises his Championship belt, and the crowd cheers loudly.

            Just as Rock gets down from the turnbuckle, Undertaker attacks from behind.  The belt falls out of ring and Undertaker turns Rock around to continue the assault.

            J.R. and the King continue to do commentary.

            Kung Lao and Kung Fu Man make it to the arena's side-doors.  "How are suppose to get in?" asks Kung Lao.

            "Yeah," says Kung Fu Man.  "Especially when we are dressed like this.  And your hat is not going to be a helper either."

            Kung Lao takes off his hat and looks around at the surroundings.  "Maybe we shouldn't worry so much," he says as he reads an electronic sign that reads 'WWE RAW - SOLD OUT'.  Kung Fu Man looks at the sign as well.  "It's just wrestling with many strange and various characters.  We should fit right in," says Kung Lao as he opens the doors.

            Scorpion looks around at the arena for a few seconds.  Then he teleports away.

            A guard stops the two trespassers.  "What do you think you two are doing backstage?!"  He looks at Kung Lao, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

            "…  Possibly…" replies Kung Lao, not knowing what to say.

            "Anyway, I need to see some I.D."

            "We don't have time for this," says Kung Fu Man.

            Kung Lao sighs heavily and then quickly sweep kicks the guard.  The two quickly run away and enter different hallways.  The guard moans in pain as he reaches for his walkie-talkie.

            "The Rock said before the match that this will end quickly," comments J.R.

            "Yeah, but I think that he is not on the winning end on this one.  The Undertaker is starting to lay the SmackDown on him," says Lawler.

            The crowd cheers loudly as the Undertaker smacks the Rock around with several strong hits.  Suddenly, the Rock springs to life and counters the last hit and does his triple punch combo.  He does his trademark punch but the Undertaker counters with a one-hand chokehold.

            Undertaker gets ready to do a chokeslam, as what the commentators say that it is leading towards, but as he lifts the Rock up, a ghostly figure materializes for a fraction of a second and spin-kicks Undertaker in the head.  There are a few gasps in the crowd.

            The Rock is released but he suddenly is forced back by an invisible force to and over the ropes.

            The Undertaker stumbles a bit and then the ghostly figure appears again and trips him.  The Undertaker falls onto his back on the mat.  J.R. and Lawler are confused at the strange turn of events.

            Undertaker looks upward and is stunned to see Scorpion, who just materialized out of the air high above, with a sword ready to slash.  Undertaker rolls out of the way, missing the blade by a fraction of an inch.  The sword slices through the mat and is held in place, but Scorpion pulls hard and in comes out suddenly.

            "You!" says Undertaker as he sits up.

            In the crowd, Kung Lao and Kung Fu Man take different paths towards the ring.

            Scorpion raises the blade.  Kung Lao thinks quickly, grabs his hat, and throws it.  The hat flies straight for the sword and it hits it, causing the sword to fly out on to the entrance ramp and the hat to embed itself into the mat.

            Kung Lao and Kung Fu Man jump onto the crowd barrier, then jump up and into the ring.  Scorpion is forced into the center of the ring with Kung Lao and Kung Fu Man at opposing turnbuckles.  The Undertaker gets back to his feet and the Rock gets back into the ring.

            Now there is someone at all four turnbuckles and Scorpion in the middle.  Though it looks like Scorpion is outnumbered, no one knows what Undertaker and the Rock will do.

            Some of the crowd starts to recognize the two Mortal Kombatants and get excited.

            "HEY!" yells Lawler.  "Those two in there are from those, uh… Mortal Kombat video games!"

            "I don't know, King.  But why are they here then!?" asks J.R.

            All five in the ring start to look at one another, trying to figure out what to do and what to expect.

            In the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, King Triton tries to calm down the other mermen and mermaids.  But as he manages to get everyone to quiet down, Cell comes downward to the bottom of the ocean, forcing Super Saiyan Goku to the ocean floor about a couple miles away.

            Goku hits the ocean floor hard and loses most of his breathe.  Cell grins evilly as he forces him down harder.  Goku raises one hand to Cell's face and fires a quick ki blast.  Cell's grip lessens but Goku is forces to kick him in the gut to force him off.  Goku immediately heads for the surface for air.

            He comes out in a large splash, he coughs and breathes deeply.  He stares down at a discoloration in the water.  It glows whiter and larger until a massive ki blast breaks out of the water and at Goku.  Goku barely gets out of the way in time.

            Meanwhile, a couple of familiar faces appear in a forest.  Bugs Bunny walks down a forest trail with a hobo stick-n-sack over his shoulder, going to where it takes him, while humming a song along the way.  Daffy Duck drags a large trunk and mutters some comments in anger.  Porky Pig tries to help but, with a full backpack, he is of little help.

            Bugs stops when he notices something in the distance, the Disney kingdom.  Daffy bumps into him from behind and gets his foot stomped by the trunk, he hollers in pain.  He turns around to Bugs, "What's the big idea of stopping?!"

            "Do we even know where we are?" asks Bugs.

            "You brought a map… didn't you?"

            Bugs is quiet, Daffy becomes furious, and of course Porky has little to say.

            "We haven't been near civilization for four days.  So we only have you to blame," says Daffy.

            "Ooh, look at the beautiful pal-pa-palah-puh-pal castle," stutters Porky.

            Daffy quickly turns to it.  His spirits are lifted greatly, "Finally, civilization!  And shelter!!  And food!!!"  He sprints off to the castle, leaving a thick cloud of dust.

            "Hmm, I don't think that smoke is from their kitchens," comments Bugs at the few streams of rising smoke.

            Porky goes to the other end of the trunk and tries to pull it.  "Hey, Bugs.  Can you help me with the…" he turns to see that Bugs has already left as well.  Porky grabs the handle and pulls it hard, it moves about three inches.

            In the Disney kingdom, the famous characters hurry to stop the fires and help others in trouble.

            Donald walks around with medical supplies.  Suddenly, an adjacent door swings open and Daffy bolts out, Donald is squished behind the door.  Once the door closes, Donald's face turns red and stares angrily at Daffy.  He sprints towards Daffy and tackles him.

            Goofy quickly pulls Donald off, Daffy looks around in a dizzied stare.

            Two tall men walk towards the scene with Mickey by their side.  "This place is just getting weirder and weirder," says [Final Fantasy VII's] Cloud with [Final Fantasy VIII's] Leon beside him.

            Leon then adds, "With each of these flashes, we are thrown into different worlds."

            "I wonder how long this visit will last," says Cloud as he looks at Donald trying to get at the dazed Daffy.  A few other human figures walk up from behind.

            Goku and Cell continue their aerial battle, but Goku is not getting the upper-hand as much anymore.  Goku gets spun around while Cell quickly moves to continue his attacks from different sides.

            Cell delivers a strong punch to Goku's gut, making Goku lose his breath.  Cell raises his palm to Goku's chest and a dimming energy flows over his arm.  "So this is how it ends," chuckles Cell.  "So long, Goku."  A narrow ki blast flows out of his palm and into Goku's shoulder, unable to completely dodge the attack.

            Goku begins to fall to Earth, clutching his shoulder in pain.  Cell then uses both hands to create a merging continuous ki blast at Goku.  He is hit hard by the attack.

            The new group of humans stares up at the firework show.  "What's going on up there?" asks the female ninja, [Final Fantasy VII's] Yufi.

            Suddenly, Goku's unconscious body flies through the several walls and ends outside the main gates.  Many people run outside to see if he was alright.

            Two female Final Fantasy characters get to Goku's side first a fair distance into the clearing around the castle, Yufi and [Final Fantasy VII's] Aeris.

            "This doesn't look good," says Aeris.

            There is a loud sonic boom from above.  Cloud and Leon draw out their weapons and get ready to defend.

            Cell stops high in the air, he appears to materialize in that spot.  He looks down at Goku's body, and the new faces.  He smiles evilly, "This is going to be fun…"

            A large number of creatures ranging from demonic and satanic to simple human-like figures hang on a red rock wall, and numerous demon creatures crawl over them.  In the center of the wall is a closed portal gate with an unique symbol.

            Shinnok materializes on the floor of the underground cavern.  He looks up at the numerous faces and smiles.  Then his face turns serious and he suddenly yells out, "LUCIFER!!"

            In a neighboring room, Malebogia moans in frustration and exhales a small cloud of smoke through his nose.

            Clown (Violator) waddles up to the giant.  "It appears you have a guest, my lord."

            Malebogia lets out a monstrous roar as his body is set ablaze.  His body shrinks to a much smaller size.  When the fire goes out, Malebogia becomes a white man with black hair and darkened eyes, a little more than six feet tall, and is wearing a black-armored suit.

            He walks pass Clown and makes his way though an entranceway, Clown waits a moment before following.

            Shinnok watches him enter the room.  "Strange," says Human Lucifer/Malebogia, "now that you are free to leave, you decide to come back."

            "And I see that you too are trying to find a way out of here," says Shinnok as he turns back to the wall.

            "A few familiar faces up there."  A beaten-up Shinnok struggles to get free.

            Shinnok suddenly turns serious again.  "Why did you not tell me of your plans?"

            "You know that I don't always have to show every intention to you."

            "If this plan works, you will be able to send you minions anywhere.  Giving you more power.  It isn't the first time you rebelled against me."

            Lucifer becomes angered.  "As do you with each moment passing.  I see no purpose for telling you anything."

            "True.  And if you do rebel, I will make sure that when I strike you down, you will stay down."

            Lucifer's anger gets to be too much to handle, and he brings his fist forward to strike Shinnok.  Shinnok points his palm at him without turning around and an invisible force throws Lucifer across the room.

            "Pitiful," says Shinnok.  He then notices a familiar face at an entranceway.  "And you, Quan Chi, better make sure what side you represent."

            "I do know…" replies Quan Chi as he disappears into the darkness.

            The hanging Shinnok chuckles for a moment and says, "If he's like the Quan Chi that once served me, then you should not rely on him too much.  When the time is right, he will turn."

            Shinnok hears the warning but doesn't think about it.  He turns to Lucifer who has just gotten back to his feet, "I'll grant you your current plans, but don't go pass my laws."  Shinnok teleports away again.

            Lucifer spits at the floor, which creates a small flame where it hits.  He then looks up at the hanging Shinnok.  He laughs and says, "I think I'll keep this one around for awhile longer, he has information I want."

            Quan Chi enters the same room as a while ago.  This is a small moan.

            "She is… ready," says a female voice in the darkness.

            "She better be," he replies.

            The four groups of Sailor Scouts have started to get along, though the MUGEN ones seem to be mostly the translators between all of them because of a MUGEN properties of peace, all languages are heard as one, has somehow stayed with them.

            The streets are becoming over populated with not chaos but curiosity.  The merging of Sailor Moon universes has created a collection and multiple objects, like buildings and people, from each dimension are placing on the growing Earth.  The citizens are shocked at seeing various buildings of the same structures standing in group and also near-identical alter-egos.

            The Scouts/Senshi walk down a main street and look at the new skyline.  "Will we be able make things right again?" asks Sailor Chibi-Moon J (Japanese-speaking).

            Sailor Mini Moon rubs the back of her head, "Hopefully."  She suddenly smiles and turns to her counterparts, "Though it is cool that there are three of me now!"

            Sailor Mercury B (Beta, the Molly version) whines quietly, "I hope our Amy is okay."

            "I'm sure she is," says Sailor Venus as she places a hand on her shoulder.

            "Should we split up?" asks Sailor Mars G, "So we could cover more ground and find this 'evil' Sailor Moon of yours."

            In a short-grass, green, empty playground, the air seems to be unearthly and dead.  Quan Chi walks out from behind a tree and looks around.

            _"Is she ready?" says a deep, male voice.  Quan Chi looks around for the source.  __"I'm not there, but I've been waiting."_

            "She's ready," replies Quan Chi.  Sailor Mercury walks out of the shadows, though not like she was.  "We learned that she was allied herself out of jealousy with the so-called Negaverse a few months ago, jealous of being paralyzed and removed from being one of Sailor Scouts.  She has most of the powers when she was Nega-Sailor Mercury… and some new attacks as well."

            Her outfit is identical but her color-scheme is different.  Now, her outfit is very-dark blue with light blue streaks.  She has a greatly angered expression and breathes heavily.  Her eyes show that she is thinking little, mostly on one thought at a time.

            "The 'girl' called her 'Darkened Sailor Mercury' and warned that she is not at full potential."

            "_Though it seems that she is ready enough to fight for us," says the voice.  __"Make her draw the Scouts towards her, I will be there shortly."_

            "Very well."

            "We can't split up, we have no idea anymore where to look," says Sailor Jupiter G (German).

            The sky suddenly gets cloudy in a few seconds, many notice it.  Then snow lightly falls.

            "What's going on now?" asks Sailor Moon B (Beta, Sonia).

            Sailor Mercury activates her sensory visor and takes out her mini-computer.  After a few seconds of analyzing, she concludes, "There is an energy that is unfamiliar to me.  It's coming from several blocks ahead… I think."

            "You think?" says Sailor Moon J.

            "Everything is changing which each minute passing."

            "So it's roughly around where those things are coming from?" asks Sailor Chibi-Moon G as she points to several large objects rise into the sky.

            Everyone watches the objects rise up to a certain height and then separate outward.  Each object travels a bit before disintegrating into smaller chunks.  The pieces are shown to be dense ice as they fall and smash into buildings and bouncing off extremely hard concrete and metals.

            The Scouts/Senshi gasp and then rush towards the source.

            A shadow jumps quickly from rooftop to rooftop.  A few ice chunks miss him.  _Excellent,_ he thinks, _this will get their attention for sure.  And this one may become a worthy solider to me._

            After jumping to another roof, a voice yells out, "Stop right there."

            The shadow stops on the roof, which now has a fair little bit of snow.  Sailor Moon looks around and says, "Who's there?"

            A man jumps onto the roof, Tuxedo Mask remains looking at her through out and after the jump.  "Sailor Moon, Serena," he says as he walks up to her, "I was worried about you."

            Sailor Moon straightens herself out and smiles, "Darien, it's you!"

            Tuxedo Mask notices something in her voice and stops.  "What's wrong, Serena?"

            She advances towards him with a false expression of hurt, "Darien, what do you mean?"

            He takes a step back, but she continues to advance.  "You are not her."

            "Now Darien, that hurt."  She suddenly does a roundhouse-kick, which Darien blocks.

            Sailor Moon continues to do several kicks and then punches.  She manages to get pass Tuxedo Mask's defenses a few times, but he manages to grab her fists and go into a test-of-strength battle.  Sailor Moon comes in closer, smiling evilly to taunt him.

            Tuxedo Mask struggles for control and says to her, "You are not her.  Not Sailor Moon.  YOU ARE NOT MY SERENA!!"

            "Finally…" she says.  Her body quickly morphs into a middle-age man with a black beard and says in a male voice, "… someone has figured it out…"

            The Scouts/Senshi make it to the playground and are shocked to see Sailor Mercury standing alone with untouched snow on her, still with hate in her eyes.

            "Amy!" yells Sailor Mars B.

            She doesn't respond with any movement, barely even blinking.

            "… Sailor Mercury?" asks Sailor Mini Moon.

            "—Is no longer," says Sailor Moon as she jumps down from above to beside Sailor Mercury with Tuxedo Mask on her shoulder, looking unnaturally strong.  "I believe he is yours," she says as he tosses him over to the group.

            The three Sailor Moons, two Serenas and Sonia, run over to him to see if he was alright.

            "What did you do to him?  To her?  To yourself?!" questions Sailor Venus.

            "He's okay, I just knocked the wind out of him.  But she… is now rebuilt, almost reborn.  We learned of when she was 'Nega-Sailor Mercury' and how if affected her.  Then we improvised our methods to…  Well, let's say that Hell froze over and gave birth to Darken Sailor Mercury."

            "Darken?!" exclaim a few.  Suddenly, four large icicles form in midair, fall, and dig into the ground.  The shaking of the ground causes only a little bit of snow to fall off her body.

            Tuxedo Mask suddenly lets out a painful moan and says in another moan, "It's not her.  She's not Sailor Moon."

            "I think they could have already guessed that by now," says Sailor Moon.

            "Then who is this fake?" asks Sailor Moon J.

            She smiles at Sailor Mini Moon, "One knows.  Raiden told her about me, I know because I was there in Reptile's form, hiding in the trees as he taught them.  Remember me, Rini?"

            Sailor Mini Moon is confused for a moment.  Not remembering what he meant, she remembered what she did after they 'rescued' her from Onslaught.  It all came together when she remember Liu Kang.  She gasps loudly, and remembers the exactly what she was taught.

            "Now you remember."  She morphs back into the white male (with a bit of Chinese characteristics) with a black beard and ponytail.  He's wearing a black vest and pants and leather boots.

            The Scouts gasp and Sailor Jupiter asks in anger, "Who is he?!"

            "It's… Shang Tsung… from Liu Kang's universe.  He is Shao Kahn's lead sorcerer!" she says, shaking in fear.

            He jokingly bows and says in his deep voice, "So nice to be remembered."  When he comes back up, he morphs back into Sailor Moon.  She turns to Darken Sailor Mercury and says still in Tsung's voice, "With your rage at its mount, I unleash you."

            Darken Sailor Mercury's eyes open wide and several large icicles form around her.  They all shoot out horizontally.  The Scouts avoid them barely and then both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon jump out at them…

            "Where are you?!" says Majin Vegeta to himself as he searches for Mutant Baraka from above the city.  He flies high in the skyscrapers with numerous police cars following him on the roads below and helicopters keeping their distance him.

            Baraka has managed to stay out of the Saiyan's sight.  He appears on top of a building's roof, higher than Vegeta is searching.

            Vegeta becomes extremely frustrated, and decides to climb higher up the length of the skyscrapers.  But as he gets close to the top of one, there is the sound of fearful screaming from the streets below.  Vegeta turns around and flies straight down towards it.  He stops halfway when he is able to see an electrical disturbance on the lower parts of a few buildings.  He doesn't believe that Baraka caused that.

            A helicopter comes up from because him.  Vegeta quickly turns his attention to it but most of the helicopter's crew is not interested in him.  It slowly descends pass him.

            Baraka's roar is muted, by the helicopter noise, as he leaps off the top of the skyscraper.  He draws out the blade in his right arm and aims at Vegeta.  Vegeta catches something out of the corner of his eye and turns around just in time.  When the two collide, Baraka's blade misses Vegeta's head but slashes his left shoulder.

            Vegeta screams for a half-second from the slash and then backhands Baraka away and into the skyscraper's windows.  Vegeta holds his shoulder for a second and then gets ready for his opponent to charge back out.

            Instead, Baraka comes out of a window a little further away.  Vegeta dodges Baraka's repeated slash and punches him in the gut.  Baraka rises a foot before he begins to fall.

            Vegeta comes in and dive-kicks Baraka in the back.  He forces Baraka down in pain while putting his own aside.  Baraka notices that they are heading directly towards the helicopter's top propellers.  Baraka re-extends his blades and stretches them downward.  When they connect with the propellers, the propellers get slash and bend.

            Vegeta stops his attack and Baraka continues to fall, but he grabs the helicopter's step-rail and swings safely to the roof of a shorter building.

            Vegeta begins to pursue him but he then realizes that the crew was now in danger, and also the people on the ground.  He feels a great feeling of responsibility and curses in a mutter.  He then goes to catch the helicopter before it hits the ground.

            "A hero you are and a villain you ain't, Vegeta," says Baraka as he leaps across the roofs.  He then goes into a dark alley to hide so he could heal.

            He shocked when he sees someone or something in the alley, a small crack of electricity is heard.

            "No way!" exclaims Baraka.  "But you… you were…  Damn!"  Baraka runs out of the alley.

            He is suddenly tackled from above by Vegeta.  "Got you!" says Vegeta.

            "This… is…"  Baraka tries to speak but Vegeta has his hand on his throat.

            "This is your end.  Go back to Hell!"  Vegeta quickly creates a ki blast in his choking hand.  Baraka's head explodes in a flash of blood and bone.  Vegeta is now satisfied and chuckles with his pride intact.

            There is the sound of someone throwing up in the alley, a familiar voice mutters afterwards.

            Majin Vegeta gets up from the bloody corpse and goes to entrance to the alley.  "Who's down there?"

            There is a gasp as a figure stands up.  Majin Vegeta is shocked to see an alter-ego of himself.  The other Vegeta (this is the one that Fujin met in InVasion Part 3) is also shocked at the sight.

            "What?!" says Majin Vegeta.

            "Some how I think that white-hair man and child Gohan are related to this," comments Vegeta after a small moment of silence, still feeling ill from the sudden effects of involuntary dimensional-travel.

            "You met up with Fujin and Gohan?!"

            "If that's his name."

            Majin Vegeta advances into the alleyway, "Why are you here?"

            "Like I know, you tell me."  Vegeta's leg fades away slightly for a second, a small electrical charge flows around the walls.  "What the Hell is going on with me?!"

            "What did you do?"

            Vegeta grows madder with frustration from his queasiness.  "What's your problem, huh?!"

            "What's your problem?!"

            "If you are from the same time as that Gohan, then I don't need the advise from a seven-year younger and weaker version of myself!"

            "You dare call me weak!!  I still have the Majin power that Shinnok gave me!!"

            "That is no match for my experience!"

            "I will show you I'm superior!!  Even if I have to use the rest of the Majin powers."  Majin Vegeta's rage goes pass its threshold and he creates a large ki around him, the watching crowd backs away from him.

            Vegeta's rage also mounts, he transforms into his Super Saiyan form, also in a ki flame, with his pride on the line.  He charges in to do a fake punch, just to taunt his duplicate about his superior speed.

            But Majin Vegeta dodges it as if it were a real punch and goes on the attack.  Soon the two are in an all-out-brawl.

            Majin Vegeta knocks Vegeta back into the alley and he pursues.  They clash again, but Vegeta is starting to fade out again.  An electrical charge hits the two and Majin Vegeta fades out slightly too.  Both are too busy to notice.

            A build up of electricity covers the walls and strikes them periodically, though it's not felt by either of them.  Soon the electricity continuously strikes them and then there is an extremely bright flash as they grab each others shoulders in a battle of strength.

            When the brightness fades, the two are gone from sight.

            Fujin flies beside Gohan who has one DragonBall in his hand.  Gohan uses his other hand to use the DragonRadar.

            "Baraka is dead.  Vegeta is victorious," says Fujin.  "Though I think he went overboard when he finished him off in front of a crowd."

            "That's Vegeta for you."

            Fujin's expression changes, "Vegeta is gone."

            "Huh?  Where?"

            Fujin focuses for a second and then says, "He's with the other Vegeta, the one that disappeared from this reality.  …  I can't tell what they are doing, but they are phasing into different realities.  …  They are fighting each other."

            "I'm not too surprised," replies Gohan.

            "I can't contact him right now.  We better get our mission done first, then we can worry about him.  I doubt they will kill each other."

            They continue on…


	7. InVasion Part 6

            Mugena gets pushed back hard and slides along the cement parking lot.  She moans with stress.  She slowly turns over onto her front and stands back up on her feet.  She looks around for Liquid-X and notices the crowd watching her.  She then looks directly at the small group of Dr. Lopes, her mother, and her friends and is shocked that they did not move from their spot.  "What aren't you guys leaving?!" she yells angrily.

            Joe, one of the six friends present, smiles and says, "No way!  This is cool!"

            Mugena rolls her eyes and then turns away from them, searching for Liquid-X.  The mechanical being walks around a car that separates them.  As soon as he gets pass the hood of the vehicle, he places his hand on the side of the car and pushes it out of the area, making a larger battle area.

            "This is getting too far out of hand," she mutters.  She transforms into Arina-Mugena, pauses a second to think ahead, and charges in at him.

            Liquid-X stands his ground, ready for the possible attacks.  Arina-Mugena waits for him to start to do a counter, as he has been doing for the past while.  Just as it looks like he is about to do so, she quickly springs high up.  Liquid-X quickly changes his strategy and leaps up at her.

            She transforms into Felicia-Mugena and places both hands on his shoulders.  Liquid-X calculates that it is likely a throw and readies to counter.  She flips over him, still holding his shoulder, but she quickly morphs directly into Mika-Mugena.  She uses Mika's wrestling skills to go into a neck-breaker drop, Liquid-X does not counter the attack.

            The two slam into the ground.  Mika-Mugena sits up and does the split-finger victory sign and smiles.  But before anyone can react, Liquid-X rolls back his legs and springs up onto them.  He was only stunned for less than half-a-second, Mugena can sense her opponent getting back up.

            As Mika-Mugena turns her head around, Liquid-X turns around to her with a fist raised.  She rolls out of the way, and transforms back into her normal form during it.  Liquid-X brings his fist down into the concrete, which cracks for a radius of over ten feet with finer cracks beyond that.  He raises his fist, revealing his fist's indentation in the ground.

            She gets ready to attack again quickly, but a sudden force projects her upward.  Liquid-X leaps up into the air to attack, first with a swinging kick to her gut.  Then a downward elbow-check to her back, causing her to hit his leg again.  He grabs the back of her neck, as they both start to descend, and throws her to the pavement below.  She hits it on her side hard and rolls into a car.  She slowly sits up and grabs her bleeding arm.

            Everyone becomes scared, especially her friends and Dr. Lopes who quickly catches Mugena's mother as she faints.

            Liquid-X makes a perfect landing on his feet.  He stretches out his arm which morphs into a pulse cannon, "Time to end this and move on to the others."  The cannon begins to charge.

            Mugena rises to one knee, but doesn't take her eyes off him.

            He fires the cannon and Mugena can't get out of the way.  She is hit and carried through the car behind her, which explodes into flame near instantly.  She comes out a moving cloud of smoke a fair distance away and lies on the cement next to the wall of the mall.

            Her friends are shocked, enough to bring tears to their eyes.  "Mugena?" says Susan tearfully.

            Andy's rages beyond his tears and he yells out, "HEY YOU!  HOW DARE YOU ATTACK SOMEONE IN THAT MANNER!!  HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF AN HONORABLE DEATH!?"

            Liquid-X closes his eyes and then an identical copy of his face molds into the back of his head.  The face moves forward, creating a separate head.  Then a new body comes out, with the exception of the pulse cannon which itself is slowly molding back into a normal arm.

            Liquid-X 2 walks a few feet towards the group.  "I am Borg.  The only honor I shall see is that of following orders of the Borg, and only the Borg," he says with some sense of anger.

            Mugena shows some signs of life by rolling over onto her back, moaning loudly.  "She's still conscious, let alone alive," says Liquid-X 1.  His arm is approximately half way converted back.

            _Too bad I don't have any of those Senso Beans that the Z-fighters use, I could sure use one right now,_ she thinks to her self while feeling the full damage she had taken.  _My bones are broken, I think.  Or at least bruised badly.  I wish I could take punishment like Wolverine, or maybe heal like him. …  Wait a minute!  I have a Resident Evil form that I haven't tried out yet!_  She reaches over to her arm-computer, which smokes a little.  _Come on, be in there.  Still work._  She uses her bruised arm to enter the keystrokes.  It takes her a second to find the form and she morphs into a badly bruised Jill Valentine-Mugena.

            "This technique was not in the original analysis," says Liquid-X 1, who hasn't taken his eyes off her but still doesn't attack her.

            The sounds of police, firefighter, and paramedic vehicles are heard coming closer, Liquid-X 2 gets ready to confront them.  Mugena's mother regains consciousness but is helped to stand up by Dr. Lopes and Joe.

            A couple herbs materialize in Jill-Mugena's least-injured hand.  The herbs sink into her skin unrealistic-like.  But her arm almost instantly feels better, still with the blood on her skin.  She gets up to her feet in a few quick seconds, the crowd is amazed at her recovery.

            Liquid-X 2 turns towards Mugena and goes to stand beside Liquid-X 1, who's arm is just got back to normal.  They both look on at her without saying a word.

            Mugena changes back and looks at them angrily.  "That's it!  No more misses-nice-gamer!"  She morphs her body into Jean Grey, the Phoenix.  She charges at the two androids.

            Liquid-X 2 sprints out at Phoenix-Mugena.  Just as they are about to collide, he loses his structure and slops onto Mugena's body.  She is confused for a second and then panics when the liquid goo spreads around her.  She struggles to get it off her face, which is covered like a holeless mask, but it is too slippery, thick, or hard to do anything.

            "Finish her now," says Liquid-X.  Mugena's friends fear the worse.

            Mugena's shape changes back to her own.  She struggles for a moment, and then her feet are forcefully planted to the ground.  Suddenly, her head is thrown the side with a loud cracking sound.  Then her torso, arms, hips, and legs are twisted as well, making loud cracking sounds.  The silver-covered Mugena bends backwards in an arc with her legs straight.  Slowly, the substance evaporates from her body and joins back with Liquid-X.  Starting with her head, her seemingly-lifeless body is revealed and she is lowered to the ground.  In a few seconds, the substance has completely left her body.

            "NOOOO!!!" yells her mother.  She as well as a few of her friends begin to cry loudly.

            Liquid-X walks up to her and scans her body.  "Life Force is extremely low.  Her skeletal structure is intact, confirming the power of her technology.  Death is imminent.  Must finish her off completely."  He raises his fist.

            The sound of numerous guns being cock grabs his attention.  He looks around at the numerous police and military personnel.  Firefighters try to control the blazes and the paramedics search the wounds, some wait to get to Mugena.

            Liquid-X lowers his arm and turns around, "Priority is overwritten, no longer threat.  New threat is priority one."  Liquid-X's face expands forward along with the chest and upper gut.  Soon another Liquid-X is formed.  Then each one splits again in a similar manner.  Each turns towards one quarter of the surrounding policemen.

            Mugena wheezes out a breath, but still is unconscious…

******

            King Arthur and his knights ride on horseback down a traveler-worn path.  Merlin stayed back at Camelot to try to keep the kingdom's peasants calm, though dreads to think what is to come.  King Arthur leads the group in semi-full battle armor.

            There is a disturbance in a small group of bushes, Arthur slows the guild down to a stop.  He draws out his sword, his knights do so as well.

            The bushes shake again.  Arthur dismounts and points his sword at the disturbance.  "Friend or foe?"

            There is a small pause and then a voice says, "Friend."

            Arthur lowers his guard slightly but not his sword.  "Then come out."

            A short, young man with dark hair rises from the bush, scared at what may happen.  Then another short man rises, this one a little fatter and with [light brown] hair.

            There is a disturbance in the bush as something runs away from them.  "Sire!" warns Sir Gawaine.  The creature doesn't reveal himself and the two short men try to turn their heads towards it but are held back by fear.

            After a short moment of observive staring, King Arthur asks the two, "What are your names, young men?"

            "…  I-I-I'm Frodo Baggins.  Of the Shire," says the dark haired one.  He pauses for a moment then introduces the other one, "and this is Samwise Gamgee."

            "Of the Shire," adds Sam.

            "The Shire?" mutters a few confused Knights.

            "Where is this Shire?" asks Sir Lancelot.

            "And what the heck was that thing in the bushes with you?" adds Sir Galahad

            "That was…  Gollum.  And the Shire is our home."  There is another pause as the Knights become even more confused.  "Many hobbits live there."

            "Hobbits?" asks King Arthur.

            "Yes," replies Sam.  "We are hobbits from the Spire in Hobbiton."

            "Sire, we must be going," says Lancelot.

            Arthur turns and mounts his horse.  Sam nudge Frodo to ask something but Arthur can hear what Sam is muttering.  Frodo steps forward one step and asks the king, "May we, come along in your presence?"

            The young student wizards gather into the main dining/gathering hall.

            At the Gryffindor table, Harry just arrives and sits across from Ron.  "Have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

            "Not in the last ten minutes," Ron replies.

            Hermione sneaks down the center of an empty hallway, looking around at every spot visible.  "I know I seen you…" she mutters.

            Raphael hides behind an ajar, wooden door at the corner of the hallway.  He mouths words of frustration, wanting her to hurry up and pass.

            She slowly creeps up towards the door, theorizing that it is possible that she will find what she is seeking.

            Before she gets to the corner, there is a loud creak from a different door.  She looks down at the hallway and sees a door try to close, but it starts to swing back.  She hurries into that room.  Inside are numerous books and furniture, covered in dust.  Except for the back of a chair which looks like a hand print.  She goes over there to continue her search.

            The door creaks again as it is pulled shut.  "Hey!" she yells as she runs over to the door.  The door is not locked but it extremely difficult to open.

            On the other side is Donatello, who has managed to jam the door with a book that holds the bottom of the door in place.  "Raph!" he yells in a whisper.

            Raphael runs out of his hiding spot and towards Donatello.  He leads Raphael down the hallway.

            Hermione manages to get the book out from underneath the door crack and opens it.  She looks around for the culprit.

            The doors to the main hall open up, Dumbledore walks in slowly.  He suddenly begins to move faster, right behind him is an oddly-dressed stranger.  Psycho Shredder walks right behind Dumbledore, with a current of electricity flowing over his armor every few seconds.  The students and teachers stand up in shock, some even advance to come to Dumbledore's aid, but the appearance of six armed androids in Foot Soldier guises stop them from doing anything foolish.

            They walk towards the head table for the teachers.  Once they reach the table, Snape and Gandolf come into the room.  "Sit back down, children," says Snape to make the place a little calmer.

            Dumbledore and Shredder head to the center of the table.  Three soldiers stand on each side, the inner two have handguns drawn and pointed at Dumbledore.

            A few teachers step forward.  "Don't use magic," warns Gandolf.  "He claims he's immune."

            "Though I bet he isn't," whispers Snape.

            Shredder smiles under his mouth-mask.  "Now, my part begins."  He looks at Dumbledore, "Tell me how to use your magic."

            Hermione wanders around the hallways again.  She is suddenly grabbed by two androids, "Hey!"  She looks up at their masks, their faces look down at her.

            One android's vision is replaced with a display scene, showing information.  It reads off the records, "Criminal subject: 98402.  Hermione Granger.  Dimensional coordinates: I75.  Inaccuracy.  Subject in custody:  Hermione Granger.  Dimensional coordinates: I493."

            "Criminal?!  Subject, dimensional, what are talking about?!  Unhand me!" she yells.

            They begin to walk forward, not letting go of her.  They must detain her.

            The Ninja Turtles gather in a large storage room, behind several shelves of books and potion jars.  Leonardo just arrived with information.

            "So, what's up?  Leo?" asks Raphael.

            "Not good," he replies.  "There is a hall down one of the next hallways.  Shredder's in there, and he has hostages."

            "So go in there, take him down, and we're heroes to the magical munchkins," says Michelangelo.

            "No.  There are six of those androids with him.  They look like foot soldiers.  But now it looks like the entire school's in there and more androids are starting to patrol the hallways."

            "So there are possibly hundreds of hostages now," concludes Donatello.

            "So we can't go on offense then," says Raphael.

            "So we go on defense?!  What good will that do?" jokes Michelangelo.  He gets a small slap on the head by Leonardo.

            Donatello snaps his fingers.  "I got an idea.  But before I say anything, I need a volunteer."  Donatello turns his head to Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael point at Michelangelo, and Michelangelo points at Donatello.  "I'm not going to be the volunteer, Mikey."

            "Then why am I the one who gets put in the path of danger, huh?"

            "Okay then," says Leonardo.  "We will decide fairly then."

            Donatello nods and then says, "Paper, rock, scissors.  Only winner is exempted, only loser becomes volunteer."

            They each put out a fist and do the three-shake-and-go method.  Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo are rock and Michelangelo is paper.  He gets up and does a small cheer, "I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew I would chose rock.  Wait a minute, hey!"

            "Don't worry, we would never team up against ya."  Raphael turns his head to Leonardo and gives him a secret look, as if saying 'It didn't work'.

            The three remaining contestants go for round two.  Leonardo is paper, Raphael and Donatello are scissors.

            "What?!  Leo lost?" says Donatello.

            "Leo never loses!" adds Raphael.

            Michelangelo holds back his comment about his rare win.  Leonardo sighs and accepts his defeat.

            Gandolf and Snape turn around towards the door and move out of the way.  Shredder is interrupted by the entrance of the two androids and Hermione.  They push her forward and release her.  She rubs her arms but stares at the armored man at the front of the room.

            "Find your place, child" orders Psycho Shredder.

            Dumbledore says without signs of fear, "Find a seat."  A few worried students move over to make a space for her, she quickly accepts it.

            "This world," continues Shredder.  "Your secrets are revealed to this world.  And this world is now mine.  Wizards I hear you are.  You will all make good servants, those who appose will become slaves.  And then you—."

            This is a loud slash and sparks near the doors, both androids' heads fall to the ground and there bodies become lifeless, except for a bit of movement before shutting down.  The outer four androids at the front of the room draw out their weapons, from the retractable holsters in their legs.

            "Hold it, Shredder," says Leonardo as he walks in with his swords drawn.  The students and teachers becomes surprised at the giant upright-walking turtle.  Gandolf and Snape study his body because he is very close to them.  He walks in-between them.  Hermione now knows she wasn't seeing things a few minutes ago.

            "Damn you Turtles," curses Shredder.  He then realizes something, "If you are here, Leonardo… where are your brothers?"

            Leonardo shrugs casually, "I don't know.  We go separated, they could be anywhere now."  Leonardo turns around, looking at all the students' faces.  He hides his face from Shredder and mouths to both Snape and Gandolf 'Machines.  Freeze.  Time.'  Gandolf and Snape look at each other, Shredder thinks they are still confused by this mutant stranger.  Leonardo finishes one full turn and takes a few more steps forward.

            One the outer edges of the room, two Turtles sneak by without notice.

            "So Shredder…  Is it global domination again this time?  Global annihilation?  'A' and 'B'?"

            Shredder feels uncomfortable.  He moves his right arm beside Dumbledore's head, he can slash him with a twist of his arm.  "What are you up to?"

            Leonardo takes a step back and places his katanas onto his shell.  "I just want you to let these people go.  You can take me instead."

            Shredder pauses at the request.  "But I can also make your brothers come to me for revenge."

            "Revenge?"

            Shredder lifts his arm to point, "Shoot him!"

            Once the first syllable left Shredder's mouth, Gandolf began to chant a spell.  The androids heard the command but Leonardo got lucky and they couldn't pull the triggers in time.

            "What?!" yells Shredder.  Dumbledore looks up at him as Shredder raises his fist.  A charge flows to the fist and he is about to bring it down.

            But then, Snape chants a spell to stop him, but Shredder's given powers won't allow the full affect.  Shredder's fist comes down at a quarter of the intended speed.

            Suddenly, Raphael comes in from the side and kicks Shredder before the attack could land.  Donatello runs in from the other side to assist Dumbledore out of the way.

            The spell fails on Shredder and he back to normal speed.  Leonardo leaps in with a katana and slashes at him, Shredder defends with his spiked armor but he is forced back a few feet.  "Now, Mikey!"

            Michelangelo rushes into the room with turtle-grappler spinning.  He throws it at a floating chandelier, jumping up with it a bit.  The hook catches and Michelangelo swings in with at Shredder, "COWAB-AH-ah-Ah-UNGA!"

            Leonardo gets out of the way as Michelangelo swings in and collides into Shredder with a double-leg kick.  Shredder is sent flying into the window, almost missing it and hitting the wall underneath it.  Shredder yells as he falls.

            The Turtles gather around the large hole to see if Shredder was hanging outside.

            "You know guys," says Michelangelo, "this calls for a c—."

            "An explanation," says Dumbledore.

            The Turtles look around the room at the many faces.  "Yeah, that too…" replies Donatello.

            Leonardo walks amongst the frozen androids and slashes them at their necks and chest plates.  They remain frozen in the air until Gandolf releases them.  Michelangelo gets his turtle-grappler to retract.

            There is a sudden shaking of the building.  "Sounds like Shredder is coming back for seconds," says Raphael, sais ready.

            "I don't think so," says Snape in a near-mutter.

            Gandolf hears notices in the corridors.  "SHUT THE DOORS!  QUICKLY!"

            A few students get up from their spots to push the doors shut.  There are a few thuds before being fully closed and two arrows fly into the room.  One hits the head table, the other hits the edge of Donatello's staff.

            "Barricade it shut!" yells Gandolf.

            Though out the school, Orcs run with swords and bows, looking for prey.

*******

            Morrigan stands her ground as Chucky taking taunting steps towards her.  He laughs with an evil stare at Morrigan.  B.B.Hood stands behind but she is leaning against the wall and grips the acid wound on her arm that the Alien's blood left.

            The Aliens on the other side of the lake started to make their way towards the other side of the lake, where the DarkStalkers are, but for some reason retreat.

            Chucky twitches the knife, to tease Morrigan.  She decides to attack first, she fires a Soul Fist.  It hits Chucky quickly in surprise.  He flies back several yards but doesn't drop the knife.  He gets up without much more damage that he already shown, he does his evil laugh.

            B.B.Hood feels groggy and falls to her knees.  She wakes up completely when she hears a splash from the lake behind them.  All three turn towards it and see Jason Voorhees walks out with an Alien limb in one hand and his machete in the other.

            "These two are mine!" yells Chucky.

            Jason stares at the standing doll.  Chucky smiles again and rushes in at the undead corpse.  He drives his knife into Jason's knee.  He wiggles it to make a deeper and more painful wound.  But he stops when he notices that Jason isn't doing anything but staring at him.

            "What the Hell?" says Chucky.  Jason grabs Chucky by his hair and tosses him high and far down the street.  Chucky moans with each object he hits.

            While Morrigan watches the flying doll, she doesn't notice Jason coming towards her.  She notices him when he raises his fist.  She turns to block, but the fist hits her on the side of the head and she is thrown a fair distance.  When she bounces on the ground once, Lilith comes out of her body and lies on the ground with the same pains as Morrigan.

            B.B.Hood never took her eyes off Jason as he continues towards her.  He raises his machete and she instantly takes out her uzis again.  He squeezes the triggers, firing numerous rounds into Jason's chest.  Jason's body shakes violently with the force of each bullet.  Soon Jason falls over and onto the ground, he appear lifeless.

            B.B.Hood releases the triggers but continues to stare at the corpse.  Jason suddenly sits up, making B.B.Hood jump from her position.

            There is a slicing sound, and Jason falls back down.  Chucky smiles at Jason, "Don't f*** with the Chuck!"  He then turns his attention to the three girls.  He tries to pull out his knife of Jason's skull.

            There is the rapid sound of footsteps.  Just as Chucky turns towards the noise, he is kicked away by a white, paw-like foot.  Chucky rolls towards the lake and almost right beside Lilith, who is about to stand up.  She notices the moving doll and leaps to her feet.  Morrigan was already standing right behind her.

            B.B.Hood feels dazed again, her arm wound is now swollen and darken.  She tries to stay awake and she sees who the helper is.

            "Are you guys okay?" asks Felicia.  "It looked like you needed some help, so we come to give it."

            "Why you little—," says Chucky until he is suddenly grabbed by the back of his overalls.

            "Go for a swim!" yells Jon Talbain as he throws the Chucky doll into the lake.

            Felicia walks over to Jason's body and studies it.  Talbain begins to gloat, "Well, aren't you glad that we showed up to help."

            "I'm sure we had it under control," says Morrigan.

            Jason body suddenly springs back to life with the knife still in his skull.  Felicia screams at the sudden fright.  She quickly kicks him in the goalie-mask.  He hits the ground but instant sits up again.  He turns to her and attacks with the machete.  He misses and it digs into the ground.  Felicia backs up a few feet.

            Jason gets back to his feet.  "You two can settle this later," says Lilith.

            As Jason turns towards them, several men in long, black-leather trench-oats leap down from a building and rush towards him.  Jason turns around in time to get pounced by one of them.  All but four try to push Jason to the ground, the other four run at the DarkStalkers.  They stop a few feet in front of them and stand, waiting for the first attack.

            "Vampires," says Talbain.  "They're all over the place."

            "So we must have been sent after Demitri then," says Lilith.  Jason finally gets pinned down by the vampires and gets his weapons removed, but he still struggles to get free.

            Felicia backs up to just in front of B.B.Hood.  B.B.Hood could barely stay awake, there must have been a poisonous agent that entered her blood stream.  Out of the corner of her eye she sees a glimpse of a little girl in white.

            The other four DarkStalkers realize that these four vampires don't intend on hurting them just yet.

            "Why aren't they attacking us?" asks Lilith.

            "Because I told them not to yet."  Demitri walks towards them from behind the dog-pile of vampires.  He is protected by two vampires, one male one female, each with a samurai sword by their sides.  "I have other plans for you."

            "Looks like you built yourself an army," says Morrigan, "or at least the starts of one."

            Felicia begins to move towards the other three, but stops when she realizes that B.B.Hood isn't moving with her.  She runs back to her and sees that her eyes are closed.  She grabs her, carefully not touching the wound that she just noticed.  She drags her over to the others.

            "What's wrong with her?" says Lilith.

            "She's asleep," Felicia replies.  She drags her behind the other three.

            "Asleep?!" says Demitri.  He then laughs, "It appears that Raiden has made you weaker rather than stronger."

            "Why the Hell is she sleeping now?!" says Morrigan.

            B.B.Hood walks through a low-fogged forest.  She follows a hidden path, not knowing what is ahead.  Her wound is gone.

            A little girl giggles ahead.  She heads towards it.

            She comes to a clearing where the fog is less dense near the center.  She then notices three little girls in white dresses in the exact center of the clearing, playing jump rope while singing a song.

            "Doesn't this look familiar…"

            She walks closer and the girls' chant becomes clearer.

            _"… Three, four, better lock your door.  Five, six, grab your crucifix.  Seven, eight, stay up late.  Nine, ten, never sleep again.  One, two, Freddy's coming for you.  Three, four…"_

            B.B.Hood's sleeping body looks so calm.  The other fighters have no real choice but to protect her.

            The pile of vampires begins to lose it purpose.

            "I suggest you run," say Demitri.  "We'll give you the chance now."

            Talbain growls, "I will not run from you!"  The four vampires in front of them take a step forward and flare their fangs.

            Lilith looks behind her, there is only a few feet yard between them and the lake, and B.B.Hood is right behind her.  She then looks at the faces of the other three.

            "We are not running away!" yells Talbain again.

            There is a long pause as they stare each other down.  The pile of vampires gets less and less sturdy.

            "Dammit!" says Talbain.  He turns around and picks up B.B.Hood.

            "We'll find you later," taunts Demitri.

            Morrigan waves for them to follow her, but Talbain gets ahead of her and they exit along the side of the lake.

            "Are we going to kill them later, sir?" asks the male body guard.

            Demitri chuckles as he turns around to walk the other way.  "No, unless we have to.  But those creatures will be after them too.  And then… we will follow them to their queen.  And then… I still have Raven out there."

            Demitri and his two guards walk away.  Jason suddenly gets all the vampires thrown off of him and he quickly gets up in a rage.  The vampires attack but Jason easily bats them away with his fists.

            Raven, the seemingly-unkillable vampire from before, walks down the center of a street in a different part of the city.  The sounds of screeching Aliens are close by, but he is not frightened.  There is a chirping sound from behind him, he turns around to it.

            He chuckles first and says, "Well, you're a new one here.  And I assume that you are after me.  Well, I have bad news for you.  I'm a Super Vampire.  Thanks to Lord Demitri, I am the first of my kind.  I cannot be slayed, burned, drowned, die from illness or age.  I am perfect, not even Death himself can take me down…"

            The same verbal trilling sound is heard.

            "… But that's not going to stop you.  You have all the confidence in the world."  He takes out a large butcher knife.  "Well, I welcome you to try…"

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…….!!!"

            Raven's head is now being swung upside down, with a horrified expression.  A small trail of dark blood runs down his chin and just passes his nose.  Blood drips from his severed head, only hanging on by the spinal cord.  The attacker walks away with the spinal cord rapped around his hand.  Two metallic blades stretch out from the hand, occasionally tapping the head.

            He stops and raises Raven's head.  The Predator roars in triumph.

******

            "Hmm?" says a young man's voice.  "Can it be?  It is!"

            "This place… seems kinda… difference now."  Lina Inverse (Slayers reality) walks down a cleared path, with Naga close behind her.  She groans and turns to Naga, "You didn't know where we were going, did you?" she says angrily.  "Now we are lost in th—!"

            "We are not lost," says Naga.  "If we keep going straight, we will find a way out of this forest."

            "And how do you know we are not just going in circles?!"

            "You yourself said that this place is different, therefore we are almost at the other side.  So, as you can see, Naga the Serpent is never lost."  She does her laugh.

            "Or we can just be going in deeper."  Lina sighs heavily.  Naga walks by her, continuing down the only path.  She starts to follow her, but she then hears the noise of running footsteps on twigs and grass.

            Naga slows down and turns around, "Why did you stop?"

            Suddenly, a skinny, dark haired comes out of the trees beside them, spooking both girls.  He is out of breath but straightens himself up and says, in trying to be a gentleman, "Oh, I didn't realize there were two women here.  It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Carot Glace.  And I will do anything for you."  Carot (Sorcerer Hunters reality) takes a few steps towards them, and more in the direction of Naga when he noticed her.

            The girls are confused and a little surprised by his actions.  "Why are you here?"

            "Like I said, I'm here to do anything you desire.  And perhaps even go out somewhere afterwards."  Carot comes in closer to Naga.

            Naga slaps across the face, "Back off."  Carot is thrown back a few feet.  He straightens himself and does the same routine.

            His face suddenly changes to worried when he hears a distant yell.  "Oh, Carot!  My darling!"

            Carot turns around in the direction he came from, searching for any signs of his group.  He turns back to the girls and smiles, "Why… don't we continue our conversation somewhere else."

            "No way," replies Naga.  Then the ground begins to shake violently for a second.

            A short distance away, two powerful beings continuously collide into each other in their aerial battle.  With each collision, there is an energy explosion.  Mutant Ermac forces MewTwo downward into a thick area of forest.  MewTwo projects himself straight up before Ermac could continue with an attack.  Another energy explosion occurs when they meet.

            When the shakings become less violent and become mostly a distant noise, the three rise back to their feet.  Lina soon realizes that Carot has his arms around her tightly, and not because he was scared.  She quickly knocks him away.

            Carot is suddenly grabbed from behind by two girls.  "So we finally found you," says Tira Misu with a sense of anger.

            "So, my darling, you ran off again to find another girl," says Chocolate Misu.

            "…  So this guy is with you, huh?" says Lina.

            The two sisters turn their attention to Naga, and her very revealing outfit.  Then there are two other men, who come out the same direction as the other three.

            "I see that you managed to catch up to him," says Marron Glace, Carot's brother.

            Gateau Mocha sighs heavily and says, "Looks like our little pervert has set his sights on more innocent girls."

            There is another ground-shaking explosion in the distant, this one is not strong enough to knock them off balance but it does surprise a few.

            "What was that anyway?" asks Tira.

            "Since that occurrence a little more than an hour ago, everything has gone chaotic," comments Marron.

            "Maybe there are sorcerers nearby that are cause this," says Gateau.

            "Well, we didn't do it so you can't blame us," says Naga without really thinking.

            The Sorcerer Hunters are shocked by her words.  Lina realizes that maybe that these people are not too friendly with people like them.

            Carot becomes disappointed, "So that means…   Aw, why it is that the good looking girls are always sorcer—ah!"

            MewTwo suddenly appears as he slams into the ground near the group.  They only have a short second to get a good look at him before he teleports out of the way.  Mutant Ermac slams his knee into the ground where MewTwo was.  MewTwo throws a psy-ball at Ermac, the charge causes Ermac to be thrown into several trees.

            "Well, this is new…" says Naga.

            MewTwo looks at them, _"All of you!  You must leave now!"_ he says telepathically in an angry tone.  They don't respond to him.  Before he could say anything else, he is checked by Ermac.  MewTwo flies end-over-end and into the opposite side of trees.  Ermac creates orbs over his fists and charge in.  MewTwo creates several ghost images of himself in Ermac's mind, Ermac slams into the center one which wasn't really there.

            MewTwo creates a spherical shield around the bystanders and raises it into the air, taking a large part of the ground with it.  It raises a fair distance into the air, everyone inside is very confused by the sudden events.

            MewTwo flies out of the forest at a high speed, the sphere follows him.  Both keep pace at a high speed.

            Ermac gets to his feet, but instead of following, he powers up.

            MewTwo flies the group to a different area of land.  From above it looks like Japan, but the mergings have made forests, hills, and cities to be mixed together.

            MewTwo brings them down near a small group of people.  When he removes the shield, the pile of dirt and plants crumbles and the seven passengers slide on it unintentionally.

            "Is that… a demon," asks one from the surrounding group.  It's Kagome, and beside her are her friends Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango with her pet two-tailed fox Kirara.

            _"Now just stay here,"_ says MewTwo and he quickly flies back up and back in the same direction from which he came.

            The three groups watch him leave, and then look at who is with them.  But before anyone says something, there is another explosion in the distance.  When they all turn back to it, they notice an object flying through the air rapidly and engulfed in a psy-blast.  MewTwo's body flies over ahead and disappears in the other horizon.

            Inu-Yasha instantly turns to the other two groups, "Do you people have something to do with any of this?!"

            MewTwo's body slowly descends and crashes through dozens of trees.  His body stops on a hillside.  He is alive and conscious, but hurt enough to become temporally paralyze.

            A shadow covers him.  "Whoa!"  The shadow moves in closer.

            "Hey, Ryoko!" yells a voice.  "What was that over there?"

            Ryoko stands up from the pokémon's body, "I think you guys should see this."

            Over the hill come Tenchi, Ayeka, and Yosho.  There are also some other faces, Ranma Saotome, Genma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Soun Tendo.  They all stare with greatly shocked expressions at the giant creature.

            "And my life get even weirder," says Tenchi, continuing from a previous conversation.

            "Same here," says Ranma.

            MewTwo moans heavily as he tries to sit up.  The sudden movement causes the two groups to back up a few feet.

******

            MegaMan leaps back from one of Mutant Rain's lightning attacks.  Pikachu and Kirby dodge them as well, but Pikachu attempts to counter using his own lightning attacks.

            Ash, Misty, and Brock watch the battle from a little further back.  Every near call for Pikachu causes Ash to become even more worried with Pikachu's safety.

            MegaMan charges up his buster and fires at Rain.  He is knocked back only about a foot from the blow.  Rain then throws a paralyze-orb at MegaMan, but he manages to duck underneath it.

            Kirby and Pikachu attempt to do a double-team strike from different sides of Rain.  But Rain catches sight of them, and roundhouse kicks both of them away.

            "Pikachu!" yells Ash.

            In the forest nearby, another group of humans and monsters, going down a path near the battle, notices the massive electrical storm that seems centered on one spot.

            "Wow," says Holly.

            "Something not right chi," says Mocchi.

            "Well then, let's check it out!" says Genki.  He starts to speed off on his roller skates, which he always keeps with him, "Race ya there."  Mocchi follows but can't keep up.

            "But the pendant is not pointing that way," yells Hare, in an attempt to have the group not go that way.

            Tiger starts to walking after the two, "Well, we better follow."

            "Why, yes.  Let's get go to the source of the problem and get half-killed in the process," says Suezo sarcastically as they follow.  He then mutters, "Thanks a lot, Genki."

            "But it was Suezo who noticed it," says Golem.  Suezo rolls his eye and sighs heavily.  The group [from a Monster Rancher anime reality] picks up the pace and goes after Genki.  No one notices that there is something hiding in a nearby bush.

            "Are those pokémon?!" says Jesse's voice.

            "Maybe they're newly discovered pokémon," suggest James's voice.

            "New _talking_ pokémon!" says Meowth's voice.

            Jesse stands up from the bush, "Well there are five of them, and taking them for the boss may promote us."

            James rises from the bush with Meowth grabbing onto his shoulder, "We definitely need a boost in our popularity."

            "For sure," says Meowth.

            MegaMan gets a jolt from a sudden lightning-orb from Rain, he is stunned for only a second.  MegaMan regains his balance and quickly decides to change his buster mode.  But when he goes to switch, all of the power-ups that he received before are no longer present.  "What?!" he says with a shocked expression, "I swear that I had quite a bit left."

            Pikachu jumps up from behind Rain and clamps onto the back of his head.  "Pika… chuu!"  Pikachu lets out a massive charge.  Rain moans in pain from the attack but it doesn't knock him down.

            Rain counters with his own electric charge to shock Pikachu, but it also amplifies the attack he was already receiving.  There is a miniature explosion as both are thrown apart.  Kirby aids in Pikachu's landing by simply getting in the way of his body.

            "We got to help them," yells Ash in frustration and anger.  He takes out a pokéball, "Maybe if we soak that ninja, he will be forced to into not using so many lightning attacks.  Go, Totodile!"

            He throws the pokéball to the ground and Totodile pops out, doing his little excited jump, "Toto Dile!"

            "Totodile?" says Misty confusingly.  Togepi's expression becomes happy.

            "Are you sure that it'll work, Ash?" asks Brock.  "If it doesn't, he will be vulnerable to his lightning attack.

            "I believe it will help Pikachu win," says Ash.  "Totodile, use Water Gun on that ninja, now!"

            "Totodile," the pokémon replies.  He takes in a short breath and opens his mouth to spray out a stream of water.  The attack hits Mutant Rain as he is about to get up his blow from Pikachu, he gets soaked.

            Rain's eyes grow brighter and a lightning bolt strikes Totodile from the air.  Totodile is electrocuted, but a charge goes through the continued Water Gun attack and shocks Rain badly.

            Totodile falls onto his back, knocked out.  "Dile…"

            "Totodile, return," says Ash as he points the pokéball at the downed pokémon.  Totodile turns into energy and returns to his pokéball.

            Genki suddenly leaps over a bush near Ash and the gang.  "Hey!" he yells with excitement, "It looked like you guys were having a… huh?"  He notices the strange, unknown 'monsters', Pikachu and Kirby, just off to the side of his view.  He accidentally stumbles on his roller blades and falls flat on his face.  "Ow, that hurt…"

            "Mocchi mocchi mocchi!"  Mocchi jumps over the same bush and lands onto the Genki.  Genki moans loudly.

            Ash, Misty, and Brock are confused by Genki's sudden appearance, but are surprised at this new 'pokémon'.

            Ash takes out his pokédex, it beeps that it is not in the database.  "Wha?...  Is it a new pokémon?!" 

            Genki slowly lifts his head, "What's a pokémon?"

            Rain slowly rises to his feet again.  "Oh, no," says MegaMan, "He just can't stay down."

            "Why?  Who is that?" yells Genki to him.

            Several bolts of electricity begin to swarm all around Rain's body.  He turns around to everyone, revealing his brightly glowing, bluish-purple eyes.  A charge causes Rain's skull to be visible through his ninja suit for about a second.

            Genki gets back up to his feet quickly when he sees the flash of Mutant Rain's skull, Mocchi grabs onto his leg.

            There is a heavy stomping sound, Golem becomes visible through the trees.  But it is Tiger and Holly that come out of the trees first.  "There you are, Genki," says Holly.  She then notices Ash, Misty, and Brock who are all shocked at the new pokémon.

            "Wow!" says Misty as Hare, Suezo, and Golem follow Tiger and Holly out.

            "They have five new pokémon!" says Brock.

            But before the others can ask anything.  Rain generates storm clouds over head, thunder booms directly overhead.  He begins to levitate upward to the sky.

            "MegaMan!" yells a distant, familiar voice.

            MegaMan looks up into the sky, a small airborne vehicle is visible just underneath the clouds.  "Roll?!"

            Roll flies down towards MegaMan.  She rides on Rush's back with Eddie in her arms and Beat flying just beside them.

            Rain turns his attention towards them.  He causes a lightning bolt to strike at them, it barely misses but Roll accidentally lets go of Eddie.

            "Eddie!" yells Roll.  She turns to Beat, "Beat, catch him and take him to MegaMan."

            Beat nods and then flies down to Eddie.  He catches him by one of his feet.  Rain continues to summon lightning strikes at Roll and Beat.

            MegaMan charges up his buster again and fires at Rain.  It hits him, making loose his concentration, but it doesn't have the same effect as before.

            Beat flies down, then flies level to the ground, he drops Eddie just when he passes MegaMan's feet.  Eddie, who landed on his side, hops back onto his feet.  "Presents for you from Dr. Light, MegaMan," says Eddie as he opens his top.  Several power-up pop out of his container-like head.

            "Thanks guys," he puts the power ups into his buster.  He then looks up for Roll and Rush.

            Rush safety lands near Ash, Genki, and their friends.  Roll gets off, "Thanks boy," she says as Rush converts from jet mode to dog mode.  Rush runs out to MegaMan.

            Kirby walks up to Eddie and touches him curiously.

            "You guys better get out of here for now," says MegaMan, with Rush now standing beside him.  Eddie and Beat go back to Roll.

            Rain levitates higher and summons lightning to strike him, to power him up.

            Roll becomes worried, "This doesn't look good."

            "You know what's going on?" asks Ash.

            Team Rocket kneels down behind another bush but a fair distance away from the fight.  "Look, it's that twerp and his friends again," says Jesse.

            "And it looks like Pikachu is back.  But what is that odd looking one near him?" says James.

            "It looks like a marshmallow with eyes and feet," says Meowth.

            A female voice comes from behind them, "And why do these monsters interest you?"

            All three Team Rocket members look at each other before realizing that there is someone else behind them.  They all turn their heads simultaneously to a rock-giant and a winged-monster on its shoulder, Big Blue and Pixie.  Team Rocket's expressions become extremely worried at the sight of Big Blue.

            "Strange ones they are," says Big Blue.

            "Very," says Pixie.

            Jesse and James grab each other but continue to stare at them with fear, Meowth grabs onto Jesse from behind.

******

            A blond man in a long, white coat walks down a path that rises over numerous hills.  A calm snowfall slowly comes his way in the average weather.  "Snow?" he says when he sees the coming, dense, falling snow.

            There is the sound of rapid moving footsteps, Ky Kiske [Guilty Gear X] gets his sword ready.  "Who's there?!"

            A figure with a sword leaps through the air and lands crossed-legged a few yards from Ky.  It seeming disappears into thin air for a half-second and pops out, onto its feet.  "It is I, Yoshimitsu!"

            Ky is a little confused by his appearance, which is like a samurai with a demon mask.  "What is it you want?  I don't see why I should be wasting my time."

            "I'll take anything you have of value," replies Yoshimitsu [Tekken / Soul Calibur series] as he gets his sword ready.

            "You're just a thief?"

            Yoshimitsu doesn't reply.  Yoshimitsu is a 'Robin Hood' of his own way.  The snow intensifies greatly.  The two, who were just about to battle each other, suddenly get their attention pulled to something else.

            Sub-Zero gets thrown over a ledge of ice and snow, he holds on to what he can.  The clone of his brother, Mutant Sub-Zero, comes to the edge and stares down at him.

            Mutant Sub-Zero raises his ice-sword and swings at Sub-Zero, but Sub-Zero lets go of the edge just before then.  He falls into a thick fog of the snow blizzard.

            Mutant Sub-Zero follows him down.  When he reaches the next part of level ground, he can't see his opponent anywhere.  The blizzard moves down to him.

            Sub-Zero suddenly leaps in from the side and attempts to downward fist-smash.  The blow knocks Mutant Sub-Zero back a little.

            There is a monstrous roar as Mutant Sub-Zero recovers, but it wasn't him.  Both turn around to an enormous furry creature.  Both ninjas quickly dodge the creature's charging tackle.

            Ky begins to shiver by the cold wind, Yoshimitsu doesn't appear to be affected but he too doesn't have the want to attack.

            There is a car-horn honk from behind Ky.  He turns around to a dark police van stopping just a few feet from him.  A black man opens the driver's side door and yells to Ky, "Get in!"

            Ky doesn't hesitate and rushes for the van's side door.  A blonde, white woman opens the door for him to get him.  Yoshimitsu has disappears into the snow.

            "Thanks," says Ky.

            "What are you doing out here?!" says the man in the front.

            "I was trying to find someone," he replies.  "I'm Ky Kiske."

            The woman pulls out a badge.  "Agent Sonya Blade and Agent Jax Briggs, Special Forces.  We are out here, tracking a fugitive."

            Mutant Sub-Zero and the Abominable Snowman clash in a test-of-strength, neither one seems to be getting the upper hand at first.  But then Mutant Sub-Zero uses his freezing powers to hurt the creature's hands.  The sasquatch tries to put aside the pain and clubs his opponent away.

            Sub-Zero stays out of the fight so he could recover some strength.

            "Sub-Zero?" says a female voice from behind him.

            Sub-Zero turns around to a female, Lin Kuei ninja with frozen hair.  Sub-Zero doesn't know who she is.  Sub-Zero gets ready to fight, "Who are you?  Did the Lin Kuei send you after me?"

            "Are you really Sub-Zero?" she asks with confusion.  "Where did you get that scar on your eye?"

            Sub-Zero realizes the situation and lowers his guard.  "You are from another reality, different than mine.  If you were from mine and from my Lin Kuei clan, you would be attempting to kill me."

            The female ninja is a little stun, "That sort of sounds like my story."

            "I don't know you from my world, how did you come to become a member of the Lin Kuei?"

            The female ninja removes her mask, "I'm Frost.  I didn't join the Lin Kuei but my sensei found me and taught me in the way of his clan and teach me some moves that his friend had, which is really you"

            Sub-Zero is stunned, "Who was your sensei?"

            "Smoke."

            Sub-Zero gasps at the mention of that name.  So, Frost must be from a reality where it was Smoke who escaped the Lin Kuei instead of  Sub-Zero.

            "But I thought you were the Sub-Zero that I was following, but then—."

            "Wait, you were following another version of me?"

            There is a sound of feet moving packing down snow that they were stepping on.  They turn to the sound.  There stands a Lin Kuei CyberNinja.  "That's him," says Frost.

            "Frost, you are wanted for treason against the Lin Kuei and the forces of Shao Kahn.  Brother Sub-Zero, apparently you survived the first Mortal Kombat lead by Shao Kahn.  You will also be destroyed for allying with the enemy."  Cyber-Sub-Zero goes into a fighting stance.

            Frost does so as well, but Sub-Zero just stares at his cyborg counterpart.  "Well, are you going to help me," asks Frost.

            Sub-Zero just remembers the other battle going on behind him.  Mutant Sub-Zero and the Abominable Snowman continue to strike each other.  "This is turning into a battle royal."  He turns to Frost, "I'll fight your enemies as long as you will fight mine."

            Frost nods in agreement.  Sub-Zero goes into his fighting stance.

            Cyber-Sub-Zero charges in, ready to take them both on.

******

            "I think it sees us, Sonic," says Knuckles as both of them head straight for the giant mech, Eva-01.

            "I think so too," replies Sonic.  "But if it attacks, we knock it down.  Agreed?"

            "Yes, but I will be doing it."

            "Is that a challenge?" smiles Sonic

            Shinji watches the two come straight at him.  He is hesitant to attack, these two don't seem to be much of a threat.

            _"Shinji!  What are you doing?!"_ yells Asuka's voice over the com-system.  _"They're coming straight at you!"_

            "Yes, but…"

            Suddenly, rifle fire hits the area around Sonic and Knuckles.  They leap in panic and then go for cover behind a building.

            Eva-02 comes out from behind some buildings and comes into Shinji's view.  "I had to save you again.  Wake up, Shinji, and get back to the real world!"

            Shinji doesn't reply.

            Sonic and Knuckles peak from around the corner.  "There's another one," says Knuckles, "Why didn't we see it before?"

            Sonic smiles and then suddenly runs off straight for Eva-02.

            "WAIT!" yells Knuckles as Sonic runs away.  "Dammit, that hedgehog is too hot headed to think of plans."  Knuckles looks up the building beside him and decides to climb up it.  "Maybe he'll be the distraction I need."

            Sonic runs up to and jumps on to an abandoned bus.  He then waves at Eva-02, "Hey!"  He then whistles.

            Asuka notices the blue hedgehog, "Huh?  Is it taunting me?"  She stares at Sonic for a few seconds.

            Then Sonic turns to Eva-01 and waves at him.  Shinji stares at the hedgehog confusingly.

            "Asuka?" says Shinji.  "Maybe he is not against us."

            Asuka causes Eva-02 to point her gun at Sonic.

            Sonic smiles and waves his index finger.  And then he takes off in a flash.

            "What?!" says Asuka as she looks for him.  "Where did he go?!"  She turns around and notices Sonic standing a few blocks away in the open, he taps his foot as if impatient.  Sonic then takes off straight for her.  She starts firing her gun, but her aim is off by the time she shoots.

            Shinji watches the battle from a few buildings away.  He feels something on the outside of Eva-01.  Suddenly, Knuckles head pops down from above, "Anyone home?"

            Shinji is spooked by the sudden appearance.

            Knuckles taps the spot where the nose would be on the face of the Eva, "I know there has to be someone in there…"

            Shinji is a little nervous but decides to speak, "You can talk?"

            Knuckles hears the mumbled reply through the Eva.  "Huh?  Oh course I can talk.  I'm talking right now, aren't I?"

            Shinji is silent for a moment.

            "Why are you attacking us?  Well, more of that one than you."

            Then unexpectedly, Sonic comes up from below Knuckles.  "Hey, Knuckles.  Who are you talking to?"

            Asuka's voice comes over the com-system, _"Where did that blue thing do?!"_

            "They are… on me," replies Shinji.  There are a few loud steps and then Eva-02 appears with her gun ready.

            "Uh oh," says Sonic as he and Knuckles leap off Eva-01 and disappear into the buildings.

            "Wait, Asuka!" says Shinji.  "They might not be against us."

            "Yeah right," replies Asuka.

            Sonic runs up Eva-02 and stops on its shoulder.  "You're just too slow," taunts Sonic.  Eva-02 attempts to grab him but he moves to the other shoulder.  "It's not me that started this."  Asuka tries to catch him again but he moves back to the first shoulder.  "It was you who started shooting at us!"

            Knuckles swoops in at Eva-02.  He draws his fist back, "Knock, knock."  He punches Eva-02 in the cheek.  The Eva tips back a little but quickly regains its balance.  Inside, Asuka feels the affects of the blow.

            Sonic and Knuckles head back to Eva-01 and stand on opposite shoulders.  "Can we talk now?" asks Sonic.

            Asuka looks at the two creatures angrily.  "Shinji!  Squash them!"

            Knuckles taps on Eva-01's head, "Can you tell your partner that we are not against you."

            "Uh, Asuka.  The red one told me to tell you that they are not against us," says Shinji.

            It takes Asuka a moment to lower her gun, she growls then sighs with dissatisfaction.

            "Finally, we have an understanding here," says Sonic.

            A soldier in uniform guards a doorway into the entrance to the underground city of Tokyo-3.  He appears to be very bored and is about to doze off.

            There is a knock at the door, which awakes him.  He goes up it and says, "This is a private passageway."  He opens the door a little, standing on the other side is a man in the same type of uniform and a military cap covering his eyes.  "Identification please."

            The man looks at him, "You don't recognize my face?"

            The soldier looks at him for a moment and replies, "No, I don't, sir"

            "How about this face?"  The Venom symbiote flows out over the man's body.

            The guard panics and tries to flee.  Venom webs him up against a wall.

            "I'm sure you won't forget it now," jokes Venom.  He then drags two web-cocoons inside, Bunnie Rabbot and Tails moan and wiggle inside.

            Venom transforms back into Eddie Brock with the uniform.  He then goes up to a control panel and searches through the computer system.  He smiles and grabs the cocoons.  He travels down a hallway, leaving the guard suck to the wall.

            The guard sighs with relief.  But suddenly, a web-line comes out the hallway, grabs him, and pulls him in that direction.  The guard yells as he is thrown in the air and slams his head on an emergency button on the wall.  He falls to the floor unconscious as the alarm sounds.

            Alarms in Eva-01 and Eva-02 go off.  "What's wrong?" asks Shinji.

            "Tokyo-3 has gone into shut down, something must have happened down there," replies Asuka.

            Sonic looks at Knuckles from the shoulder he stands on, "Can you hear what they are saying in there?"

            "Only mumbles now."  Knuckles suddenly remembers something, "Hey, weren't Bunnie and Tails behind us?"

            Sonic suddenly remembers too, "Oh yeah."  He looks around but some building block their view.  "Don't worry, I think they're okay."

            "SONIC!" mumbles Tails as he tries to scream for help.  Venom carries his and Bunnie's cocoons over his shoulder like nap-sacks.

            The alarms blare loudly and security doors start to close, one-by-one, down the hallway.  Trapping them inside and keeping the others out.

******

            A man bursts into an old, wild-western style building.  Inside are five men playing cards.

            "Something wrong, Jed?" asks one man.

            "Didn't you guys hear the ruckus down the street?!"

            "What?"

            "Well there's a man in iron fighting four critters.  One is a bee, one's a gator, and… I don't know exactly what the other two are."

            "And where was this?" asks another man.  No one is showing any interest.

            "Down the street, where the saloon was."

            A few men laugh.  One man says out of laughter, "You usually ain't like this until dusk, Jed."

            There is the sound of an explosion within the town.  Everyone stops laughing.

            Juggernaut rises from a destroyed, old-western building.  Fire spreads all around the broken lumber.  But Juggernaut's new armor is not even scratched yet.

            The Chaotix regroup and stare at their nearly-invincible opponent.  "This is getting out of hand," says Charmy.

            "At this rate, there won't be much of this town left," says Espio.

            "Well, we have to keep trying to find his weak spot and keep knocking him down," says Mighty.

            Vector looks at Mighty, "But you are the only one that can knock him down!  Our attacks barely faze him."

            Juggernaut rises back to his feet.  He growls in anger and grabs a large of burning lumber and throws it at the four.  They dodge it barely and a couple get too close to the heat.

            The crowd of cowboys watch them in amazement.  Most of them want to help defend their town but their guns and other weapons have had very little effect already.

            Juggernaut charges in as the Chaotix are distracted by the projectile.  He shoulder charges all of them in one shot.

            Charmy is thrown into the air and manages to regain his balance quickly.  He notices something in the sky.  "Huh?  What is that?"  A merger orb explodes in the air.

            Everyone notices the distant exploding noise, then the approaching wall of white.  It quickly engulfs them all.

            The cowboys uncover their eyes after the wall hit them without feeling.  They are surprise to see that the five strangers are gone as well as one building that was destroyed.  They look at each other, then to the sheriff.

            "I'm as confused as you are…" he replies.

            The Chaotix materialize in mid-air and yell as they fall.  They hit a wooden surface hard.

            Numerous men surround them as they sit up and rubs their heads.  "What happened?" asks Vector.

            The men gasp.  "The lizard can speak!" says one man.

            Espio sits up and looks at all the swords and guns pointed at them.  "Where did we go now?"

            "Aye!  But my question is… from where did odd creatures like you come to be here?" says a man with distinguishable clothing.

            The Chaotix stand up, some men become scared that Vector was as tall as them, if not more.

            "We are on a ship," says Charmy.  He notices the Jolly Roger flag above the crow's nest, "A pirate ship!"

            "That is right.  You are aboard my ship, the 'Loyal Fortune'.  I am Captain Bart Roberts."

            "Now listen here—!"  Mighty takes a step forward but then all the guns point towards them.

            "What shall we do to them?" asks his first officer.

            The Captain thinks for a moment.  "Chain 'em up."  He walks off.

            A few crewmen get a long, large chain.  Espio suddenly disappears in front of their eyes, Charmy talks off to the air, and Vector and Mighty look at them with menacing smiles.

            "Uh, how're we suppose to chain 'em up?" asks one crewmate.

            Vector smiles, revealing most of his teeth, and Mighty cracks his knuckles.

            Suddenly, the pirates, who were holding pistol, get their guns launched into the air by the invisible Espio.  Charmy helps out by also knocking their weapons away.

            Vector and Mighty begin attacking the pirates with their fists.

            A small group of native children play along a beach.  Suddenly, one of them slams into a solid surface.  The children gasp as they look at the object in front of them.

            The sun reflects off Juggernaut's armor, making him look almost like a spiritual being.  The children start repeating a name in their native tongue.

******

            Numerous Future-Borg androids work inside a glass pyramid building.  In the center, they construct a massive array, and it is nearly complete.

            Several androids are about to carry a power chamber towards to the array through a long hallway.  But they suddenly stop when one notices an out-of-place object in the room.  Two androids walk towards it to check it out.

            As the two get within a few feet of the large, spherical object, Link and Sheik drop down from above the other androids.  They quickly take them out with their weapons.

            The other two androids turn around and draw out their weapons.  Samus morphs out of her sphere-form and points her arm cannon right at them.  The androids turn around to the noise and are then blown to pieces by Samus' blast.

            More androids come into the room, alerted there by a network between all the drones.  There all draw their weapons and fire at the three.  Sheik and Link get behind the power chamber and Samus hides behind the crates around her.

            The androids approach them and continuously fire at them, but are sure not to severely damage anything they will need for the array.  Diddy Kong falls on from above and grabs onto an android near the back, covering its eyes with his hands.  The android tries to pull him off.

            Then Donkey Kong comes down and smashes three androids right in front of Diddy's.  He then smashes Diddy's android with his fist to its chest plate.

            Samus, Link, and Sheik then use their projectiles to destroy the remaining androids.

            "Let's go!" says Samus as she leads them out of the room.

            In another room, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Captain Falcon battle the opposing androids.  They all battle with punches and kicks, Yoshi also does a few swallowing attacks and butt-stomps.  It takes them a few minutes to finish their fight with minimal injuries.

            They then hurry out of the room.

            Both teams gather at one junction of hallways, almost simultaneously.

            "Did everything go as smoothly with your fight as ours?" asks Mario.

            "These robots are not too hard to destroy," replies Link.

            "But hopefully, there are not too many left," says Sheik.

            They all run down the center hallway, towards the center of the building.

            They stop at the last closed doorway and stand alongside both sides of the door.  They make sure everyone is ready before Samus activates the opening mechanism.  The door sudden opens and the noise of construction comes at them loudly.

            "How many do are in there?" asks Luigi.

            Link looks inside and pulls away quickly.  "Too many."

            "Like a hundred?" asks Captain Falcon.

            Samus looks around the corner, "Oh, there is many more than that…"

            Hundreds of androids move around the large room.  The array extends from the base level to the top of the pyramid-building.  About two-thirds of them are quickly constructing the device while the rest are on item-gathering and military-defense.           

            "This is bad," says Mario.

            An alarm suddenly activates and blares extremely loud.

            "This is worse!" says Captain Falcon.

            They fear that the androids would be coming to them in full force.  But the building shakes violently after an explosion.

            "_Can you guys hear us?"_ says Fox's voice through Samus' helmet.

            "Yes, we can.  Where are you?" asks Samus.

            _"We are attacking the building from the sky,"_ replies Falco's voice.

            _"They now have their defense weapons at full power,"_ reports Slippy.

            _"We will draw their attention, while you take out the transmition cannon,"_ says Peppy's voice.

            "We will try," replies Samus.  "There maybe too many."

            "_Fox!  They now have shields up!"_ reports Slippy.

            There is the sound of distorted explosions.

            _"Damn!  We can still draw their fire, but we can't damage anything right now,"_ says Fox.

            "Then we should go after their source for their shields," says Captain Falcon.

            "And some of us will find and destroy the power source for the cannon," says Link.

            _"Agreed,"_ says Fox.

            _"The power sources for the shields should be on the upper levels, that's where the shields are the strongest," _says Peppy.

            Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Captain Falcon hurry back down the hallway in search up a way to the higher levels.

            Samus, Link, Sheik, Donkey Kong, and Diddy sneak pass the door.  They hide behind large crates of mechanical parts.  Samus, Link, and Sheik each get their projectiles ready.

            Several Borg androids turn to their position, they have been sighted.

            "They know we're here," says Link.

            Donkey Kong lifts up the crate he was hiding behind and throws it at a small group of androids.  Its contents cause a miniature explosion but it does take out most of those androids.

            "Go!" says Samus as she leaps out of from her hiding spot and fires at the androids.  Link and Sheik get their weapons ready as they jump out together.  Diddy runs up to Donkey Kong and they run off to battle their own group of machines.

******

            Fujin and Gohan stand on the side of a mountain, both move away rocks to reveal a hole.  When the last rock is removed, the next DragonBall shines at them.

            "That makes six," says Gohan as he grabs the ball.  "Just one more."

            Fujin looks at the DragonRadar and is confused by what it shows.  He then looks at the other five DragonBalls on the ground.

            "I don't remember me or Krillin putting this one here," says Gohan as he looks into deeper into the hole or anything else that may be there.

            "I am getting three blips on this thing," says Fujin.  "Could it be malfunctioning?"

            "It shouldn't be.  But I guess that something could have happened to it recently."

            Fujin looks down at the DragonBalls by his feet, he seems stunned.  He picks up one of the balls, "How many stars does the one you hold have, Gohan?"

            Gohan looks at it, "Five.  Why?"

            Fujin shows the one in his hand, it also a five-star DragonBall.

            "What?!  How can that be?"

            "I forgot about the merging problem too," says Fujin.  "This world has merged with others containing DragonBalls.  We've been collecting multiple sets."

            "So what do we do now?"

            "We keep searching, the more we find the more likely we will find a set.  And then we—!"  Fujin senses something in the distance.

            "What is it?" asks Gohan.

            "Dammit!  I was wrong."

            "What?  About the DragonBalls?"

            "No, about Broli and Buu.  It's not Buu that I sensed before."

            Gohan begins to pick up the DragonBalls, "So who is it?"

            "I'm not sure yet," replies Fujin.  "Did Raiden tell you guys about the other realms with different Gods?  I remember him telling you that it was two Greek Gods that saved those from Lucifer during the time of Kung Po."

            "Yeah, I remember that."

            "Well there are many universes out there, each collection of similar universes, like yours, has a reality where the Gods would know of MUGEN."  Fujin pauses for a second.  "I think I knew who it is."

_            "He is from a Neo-Universe of the Greek Gods.  The God of War, Ares…"_

            Broli falls to the ground hard.  He moans as he slowly tries to get up.

            A man with black leather boots, pants, and a long trench-coat lands behind Broli.  "The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broli," says Ares.  "I thought you were tougher than that."

            Broli growls then quickly rises off the ground.  He then comes at Ares with a continuous flow of punches and kicks.  Ares manages to dodge each attack, but barely.

            Ares punches Broli high into the air.  Suddenly his body shrinks down to a black pearl as Ares stretches his hand out to him.  The pearl comes back to Ares and he holds hit between his fingers.  He smiles, "Yes, a nice gift for her…"

            "Hold it right there, Buu!" yells Goku's voice from behind him.

            Ares turns to the Z-fighters, "Buu?  Who said I was Buu?"

            "You mean you aren't?"

            "I am not a super marshmallow, am I?"

            Videl steps forward, "Well, Fujin said that there was a Broli and Buu here."

            "And we just saw what you did to Broli," adds Krillin.

            "Fujin?!" says Ares.  He then laughs, "Oh, that Fujin.  From Raiden's universe.  You see, we know each other but not in a good way."  He then puts the Broli Sphere away in his coat, "And you guys must be the famous Z-fighters."

            "That's right," replies Goku.

            "What?  Now I must fight you guys?"

            "Then why are you here?" asks Android 18.

            "I'm here for the DragonBalls.  With the mergers occurring, the Gods are too busy to stop us from collecting them."

            "That's what I don't get, why are Gods going after the DragonBalls?" says Tien.

            "Even though Gods have more powers, the DragonBalls have some powers we don't."  Ares suddenly realizes the meaning behind Tien's words, "Fujin's here and looking for the DragonBalls!"

            The Z-fighters are silent.

            "Maybe he will come to me this time.  And I forgot to tell you, I am Ares, the God of War.  And not one to be taken lightly."

            "That doesn't scare us at all," says Goku.

            "Well then," says Ares, then he makes a sword appear in his hand.  "If you want to fight…"

            Goku charges up into his Super Saiyan Level 2 form and charges in.  Goku comes in with a punch but misses.  Ares then trips Goku and he flips in the air, Goku recovers a short distance away.

            "This could get interesting.  You are worthy of an honorable death."

            "If you haven't noticed the halo above my head, I'm already dead."

            "Then it's even more thrilling, a spirit versus a god."  Ares gets his sword ready, and charges straight at Goku.  "And I will kill you in the name of Queen Hera!"


End file.
